My Best Friend's Sister
by Missschievous
Summary: Fitzgerald Grant is determined to have the summer of his life, but when a wrench gets thrown into his plans, he quickly finds himself falling for his best friend's sister.
1. Gold on The Ceiling

_Chapter 1: Gold on The Ceiling_

_Gold on The Ceiling - The Black Keys_

**_"Down in the waves  
She screams again  
Roar at the door  
My mind can't take much more  
I could never drown in  
They wanna get my…  
They wanna get my  
Gold on the ceiling"_**

* * *

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III pulled himself a cold beer from the fridge, twisted open the cap and indulged in a well needed sip. He joined his best friends on the large leather couch in the living room of the house which would host what would be his greatest summer ever.

"This is going to be great." Harrison smiled. Due to the fact his parents decided to vacation in the south of France for the entire summer, they left him keys to the vacation house in Sarasota. So Harrison invited his two best friends from college, Stephen Finch and Fitzgerald Grant, down to enjoy the house with him. Harrison Wright couldn't have pictured a better way to spend his 25th summer than with his two best friends in a massive 6 bedroom, 6 bathroom vacation house with a large pool, a water slide and 2 hot tubs.

"Definitely the way to start the summer." Fitz concurred. The three of them had begun to map out their entire summer, with multiple trips down to Miami. All of them could agree, this had lots and lots of potential; with an empty mansion, a black card for unlimited booze and food and with a trunk full of condoms.

"I seriously can't believe you talked your rents' into giving us this place for the entire summer." Stephen shook his head in disbelief. They'd talked since first year of undergrad at NYU, renting Harrison's beach house, and now they'd finally accomplished it. That alone was a cause for celebration, plus the fact that each of them had managed to finish 3 years of graduate school— Stephen and Harrison at law school, while Fitz pursued a PhD in English.

"Me either.", Harrison admitted. "It was a tough sell, but I think the fact that Liv agreed to go with them to France made it a bit smoother."

"Well thank god for Liv." Stephen chuckled at the expense of Harrison's younger sister, whom of which he and Fitz had failed to meet as they'd all become college buddies.

"Yes thank god." Fitz smirked. "Now what exactly are we doing tonight?"

"I was thinking since we have a solid month and a half before the girls get here, we should go to as many strip clubs as possible." Stephen suggested to the liking of the group.

"So it's settled then, but I'm jet lagged so the clubs will have to wait for a day or two." Harrison said.

"I couldn't agree more." Fitz took another swig of his beer and the three of them began to chat about ways to make this summer the best one yet. Harrison offered them a tour, showing them the many rooms and bathrooms the house had to offer before heading outside to show the pool and hot tubs. They imagined the amazing parties to be thrown and none could decide who were more excited.

They headed back inside at the perfect time as a yellow cab pulled into the driveway leaving them all confused. "Who the fuck's that?" Stephen frowned.

It was only when Harrison registered the face in the passenger seat that it clocked what exactly was going on. There was a knock at the door a few moments later and he flew over there like a mad man; puffing and huffing, flailing his arms around in anguish. **"NO!**" He yelled at the top of his lungs as the door flung open. **"NO! NO! NO! NO!"**

With her duffle bag and suitcase in hand, she rolled her eyes at Harrison as he stood in the doorway "move."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Harrison's voice sounding as if he were to break into a fit of tears at any moment.

"Take a wild guess.", she hissed, pushing past him and into the house, dragging her large suitcase behind her.

Stephen and Fitz raised their eyebrows in equal confusion as an unknown female stepped into the house, extremely attractive; but nonetheless unknown. "Who are you?", Stephen asked bluntly.

The girl scoffed at him, rolling her eyes yet again before storming upstairs and ushering no response.

"Harrison?" Fitz chuckled humourlessly. "Who's that?"

Harrison slammed the door shut, he hadn't even been given a few hours of happiness before everything around them had come crashing down. Everything he'd hoped this summer would be was now completely and totally ruined at the sight of her.

"Harrison..." Stephen furrowed his eyebrows and folded his arms. "Who is that?"

"My sister," Harrison growled with venom.

**XXXXX**

Olivia Pope laid on her bed, headphones on as she bobbed her head to the beat of Drake whilst her brother stormed into the room like a man deranged. "CAN YOU KNOCK?!", she growled at him. "YOU DON'T JUST STORM IN MY ROOM!"

"What the FUCK are you doing here Olivia?!" Harrison was so angry the veins in his neck were popping out on both sides. "You're supposed to be in France..."

"Well I fucked up and Mom and Dad forbid me from France." Olivia shrugged, "so now I'm stuck here with you and your loser friends."

Harrison inhaled deeply, trying his best to remain calm. "This has to be a joke. Olivia you had ONE JOB! ONE DAMN JOB! GET YOUR ASS ON THE PLANE TO FRANCE WITHOUT STARTING ANY PROBLEMS! I LEFT THIS MORNING AND EVERYTHING WAS FINE AND NOW..."

Olivia rolled her eyes, unappreciative of the tone her brother was using with her. "Lower your voice or get the hell out of my face.", she hissed.

"I'm calling Mom." Harrison whipped out his iPhone 5 and dialled his mother immediately. Olivia scoffed, Harrison always had a tendency to behave like such drama queen when he didn't get his way."Mom! What's going on?!", he whined like the spoiled brat he was— pouting his lips and folding his arms.

"Your sister hasn't earned the privilege of France this summer. So she will be spending the summer with you and your friends." Elizabeth Pope said firmly, she'd finally had enough of Olivia and her bullshit.

Within the last few years, Olivia's behaviour had progressively gotten out of control; Elizabeth and Denzel were constantly being called down to her prep school. Whether it was for smoking on school premises, destruction of school property, or back chatting a teacher, Olivia had earned herself a seat in the principals office. Only due to the fact that Denzel donated thousands of dollars to the school, was Olivia allowed to keep her place at the academy, and due to his friends in high places, Denzel was able to get Olivia into Columbia University starting in September. Olivia had always been a bright student, but it seemed she'd become stuck in a rebellious teenage phase and wasn't ready to change any time soon. Denzel and Elizabeth had pinpointed it down to two new friends in her life, Huck and Quinn, but Olivia remained tight-lipped and insisted she knew nothing of the sort.

"You do realize that her being here has totally just screwed up my entire summer...", he tried not to growl but the anger in his voice was not hidden; Harrison Wright was furious.

"I apologize, but I need you to keep an eye on her. I'm sure your friends will understand." Elizabeth said sipping a class of champagne as she and her husband Denzel Wright waited in their private jet for their plane to take off. "She will stay with you as I've taken the house keys. We'll be calling each and every night to check in with her."

"MOM!"

"Is there going to be a problem Harrison? Do I need to hand the phone to your father?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." Harrison sighed with defeat.

"Perfect, we'll talk when we land. Love you!" Elizabeth smiled and ended the call.

Harrison was pissed and he tossed his phone onto the bed. His entire summer completely and totally ruined in the flash of an eye all down to the spawn of the devil sitting in front of him. "You've completely just fucked me over.", he growled. _If my parents can control her how the hell can I?_

"Do you think I want to be here? I'd rather be dead then hang out here for this sausage fest." Olivia snapped at him; having both her father's temper and sharp tongue. Denzel identified with Olivia well, as she was currently behaving as he did throughout his teenage years.

"You will stay in your room for the entire summer, and if you try to screw anything up—"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want." She challenged. "You don't tell me what to do Harrison. I'm 18 now, meaning I'm an adult, meaning you poke me I'll poke you right back."

"Olivia I'm about the last person you want to piss off. I'll make this summer absolute hell for you."

"Correction, I'm the last person you want to piss off." Olivia spat, hopping off her bed to growl directly in his face. "One word of what you're really using this house to do, and Mom and Dad are on the first flight back. I could care less how many parties you throw, how many strip clubs you visit, or how many whores you invite over, but there is no way you're going to boss me around. I'll do what I want, when I want, whenever I want."

Harrison clenched his fists, his sister knowing exactly how to push his buttons and trigger his short fuse. "I swear to god—"

"The only way this is going to work Harrison, is if we work together. Meaning, you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. I can drive so I won't be needed you for rides, just your car, money and a few other incidentals...", her voice trailed off with a sly smile.

Harrison sighed, at this moment in time he was literally making a deal with the devil. "Out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

"And when the rents call, you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours." Olivia spat on her hand and held it out, "deal?"

"Deal.", he spat on his hand on consummated the spit shake. "Pleasure doing with you."

"Like always," she grinned "now get the hell out of my room. And if you ever dare to barge in here again like that, I'll rock your world, and not in a good way."

Harrison growled, grabbed his phone, turned around swiftly and slammed her door so hard behind him momentarily Olivia thought he might have broken it. She smirked to herself, Harrison was always such a pleasure to torment.

**XXXXX**

Harrison sat Fitz and Stephen down outside to share the bad news, "so my sister's staying with us."

"What?!", they said in perfect unison.

"It's okay.", he assured them. "We talked, she's doing her own thing and promised to stay out of our business or to interfere with our plans. She can drive and everything, so we really don't have to bother with her, trust me."

"Does she care about girls coming over?" Stephen asked frantically, his sole and main concern.

Harrison shook his head firmly, "trust me, she'll stay out of our way as long as we leave her alone. Speaking of which, neither of you should speak or associate with her."

Fitz let out a light chuckle at Harrison's serious tone. "Why? Isn't she like 18? You're acting like she's the devil."

"I'm not acting." Harrison warned. "She's manipulative and crazy and it's in both of your best interests to say no more than a good morning, goodnight to her, if that." He knew he wouldn't have to explain to his friends that Olivia was completely and totally off limits in every way, that went without saying; after all she was his baby sister.

Stephen nodded, "if you say she's crazy, I believe you." Stephen had unfortunately endured his fair share of crazy females throughout college, and wasn't looking to extend the list.

"Good morning and goodnight." Fitz nodded obediently. "Got it."

"Good." Harrison smiled, "just stay out of her way and there's no reason this summer won't go as planned." They all agreed, clinked their beers in a cheers and took a swig of their second Corona of the day.

**XXXXX**

"So Fitz, how's Mellie?" Stephen snickered causing Harrison to howl with laughter.

"Fine, I assume." Fitz rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. Stephen and Harrison constantly berated him for his drunken decision to hook up with his ex-girlfriend Millicent Doyle. Ever since that fateful night, Mellie had concluded that she and Fitz were practically back together, but in his mind, it was a stupid drunken mistake and nothing more. However that didn't stop the constant phone calls, snapchats and text messages on her end.

"Where is she now?" Harrison asked. "England right?"

"Visiting family I think, but I really don't care what she does.", he replied coldly. "I regret even saying hello to that girl."

"Did you invite her to come down here with Claire and Georgia in June?"

"I didn't invite her, she invited herself." Fitz growled angrily. To say Mellie had selective hearing which only served to suit what she wished to hear, was accurate.

"I feel bad for her." Stephen laughed, stretching out his arms. "She's so deluded."

"Don't feel bad for her." Fitz shook his head. "I've told her a million and one times that whatever she thinks is going on, needs to stop."

The sound of the screen door opening caught each of their attentions as Olivia stood in the threshold. "Where's the credit card?", she hissed at Harrison, interrupting the on-going conversation without a care in the world.

"On the kitchen counter, why?"

"I'm going grocery shopping because I don't want to starve.", she held out the grocery list which the three of them had written down. Harrison nodded and turned his attention back to his friends to her displeasure. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?", she retorted.

Harrison let out a deep sigh, turning back to her once again, "Olivia this is Stephen, Stephen this is Olivia. Olivia this is Fitz, Fitz this is Olivia.", he gestured toward them.

"Hey." Stephen and Fitz nodded at her.

Olivia stared at them for a few moments trying to figure them both out, her eyes running over both of them. Then just as suddenly as she appeared Olivia left without a response, closing the door behind her.

"I don't think she likes either of you." Harrison laughed at the confused looks on his friends faces. "I told you she's crazy, so stay away."

"Fine by me." Stephen put up his hands playfully.

"Me too." Fitz said, "Good morning and goodnight."

* * *

The next morning, Fitz sat at the island in the kitchen, ready to tuck into the delicious breakfast he'd cooked for himself; a cheese omelette with a side of bacon and brown toast. He woke up early, much earlier than everyone else in the house, in order to get a decent start on the day. Last night he'd slept well however his room was quite hot, so he removed his shirt and slept shirtless. He'd woke up at 6:45 and decided to cook himself a healthy breakfast before a morning workout. He hadn't expected anyone to be up for at least a few hours, so he was shocked when he heard one of the bedroom doors open.

In a black T-shirt which read _F*** you_ and hot pink cotton shorts which left little to be revealed, Olivia Pope came trotting down the stairs. Fitz swallowed and took a sip of orange juice, her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head and the thick line of black eyeliner on her eyes was slightly smudged. As she entered the kitchen and he was allowed a better look at her, Fitz had to admit, this girl was beautiful; high cheekbones, pouty lips and big eyes— 3 features he'd always found himself attracted to.

"Good morning." He said to her.

"Morning.", she replied with a yawn. Olivia turned to the cabinet to retrieve herself a bowl, a spoon from the drawer and cereal on top of the fridge. With her back to him, Fitz had a view of her perfectly shaped and round ass, he allowed himself to stare for the entirety of 2 seconds before dropping his eyes to his plate. Her skin looked smooth and soft and her legs were long and toned. Fitz knew himself well enough to know if he didn't stop staring soon, he'd get caught.

He shook his head and pretended to examine his food, _Why on earth am I checking out Harrison's little sister? Am I that deprived?,_ he tried to rationalize with the fact that it pained him to take his eyes off of her. Fitz watched as she fixed herself a bowl of cereal, "Lucky charms huh?", he said making friendly conversation with a smile.

Olivia waited until she'd finished pouring the milk into her bowl before responding. "You're over the limit."

Fitz raised his eyebrow, "limit? What limit?"

"**One** good morning and **one** goodnight.", she said mocking her brother's tone. "You're over the limit." Olivia stood against the fridge in order to get a good look at him.

"I guess I am.", he chuckled.

"Fitz right?", she asked despite the fact that she very well remembered his name when Harrison introduced them yesterday, the other friend's name escaped her however.

"Right."

"Are we going to have a problem Fitz?", she asked in a snarky tone. Olivia allowed her eyes to glaze over him, he was handsome, scarily handsome; nice and thick head of brown curls, striking blue eyes, big arms, broad shoulders, a toned chest and a deep rich voice which had Olivia on edge. It'd been a while since she'd seen a man this attractive, in fact Olivia couldn't pinpoint anyone more attractive right now. Her eyes were stuck to his adonis-like body.

Fitz muttered underneath his breath, perhaps Harrison's warning was accurate, maybe this girl was crazy. However Fitz had tried to give her the benefit of the doubt, "nope, no problem.", he replied dryly.

She visibly scanned him up and down once more with a smirk, "good.", Olivia smiled sarcastically at him, taking her bowl of lucky charms up the stairs before slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

_So Liv is firecracker! I've always wanted to toy with a rebellious Olivia. You'll learn more about her in upcoming chapters. For those of you who are wondering, Olivia and Harrison are full siblings just with different last names. I didn't want to make Harrison a Pope nor Olivia a Wright. So just bare with me on that haha. This story may seem light but there will definitely be angst, but Olitz is end game as always. _

_For those who are wondering about the WIV sequel, I'm working on it! :) patience haha x_

_Until next time! x_


	2. The Valley

_Just as a warning this is rated M, and will definitely have some bumpy, sad and uncomfortable parts, but stick with me! With that being said on with the story! Olitz is endgame as always!_

_I have no comment on the horror that was the season finale! Enjoy your Easter! :)_

* * *

**Don't forget to follow me on tumblr: xmissschevious**

* * *

Olivia analyzed her nail beds as her mother droned on over the phone and she pretended to listen, "mhm", she said weakly. It'd become a habit, whenever either of her parents spoke Olivia appeared to be listening, offering a head nod or a murmur of agreement, but in her head she couldn't be anywhere but. At this point in time, she was contemplating what colour to paint her nails— a bright red or a royal purple.

"Olivia!" Elizabeth Grant snapped with annoyance, knowing her daughter was probably doing anything but paying attention to the conversation at hand. "You're not listening!"

"Yes I am." Olivia lied perfectly. "Your flight was smooth, the villa is beautiful and you've been laying by the pool eating soft cheese all day. Anything else?"

Elizabeth grunted into the phone, tired of her daughters mundane tone. She'd expected this phase to blow over, however it seemed that was not the case. "Hows the house? Harrison's friends, are they nice?"

"They're lovely." Olivia hissed sarcastically, still furious that her mother had forced her into staying with Harrison for the summer. "Last night we all stayed up watching movies and braided each other's hair."

"Don't get smart."

"Thanks by the way, for ruining my entire summer and pretty much my life."

"Oh shut up with your dramatics Olivia! I've had it with you! If you don't shape up you're in for a serious reality check when we get home and I mean it! Fix up or we will have a long talk about permanent changes you won't like." Elizabeth snarled into the phone. At this point in time not even threats got ant type of response out of Olivia Pope.

"Whatever.", she muttered underneath her breath and rolled her eyes.

"Now hand the phone to your brother."

"He's uh...", her voice trailed off as she tried to find the most accurate word "busy. He's busy."

"Doing what?", Elizabeth hissed.

"I think he went back to bed."

"Get your brother on the phone so I can make sure the two of you haven't killed each other."

Olivia grumbled something as she hopped off her bed, and muted the phone. She made her way down the stairs and cringed at the animalistic noises leaving her brother's bedroom, they'd barely been there two days and he'd already found himself a fuck buddy in the neighbour across the street. Without a word she entered the bedroom swiftly with the muted phone in hand.

"Oh my god!" The young brunette who moments ago was riding Harrison into a fast oblivion, flung herself off him at the sound of an intruder.

"You have nothing I haven't seen before nor have any interest in." Olivia said bluntly as the girl scrambled to cover her nakedness with the sheets— utterly embarrassed. Olivia scoffed, as if the girl had anything of relevance to her.

Harrison on the other hand couldn't have looked anymore nonchalant as the sheets covered him from the waist down. He accepted the phone wordlessly from Olivia and took it off mute, "hey mom."

Elizabeth sighed— relieved, "oh okay, so everything's still standing then?"

"Yes mom, everything's still standing." Harrison chuckled and Olivia rolled her eyes. "Liv's great, I'm great, everything is fine."

"Mhm, okay! Well I'll check in soon. Your father sends his love! Bye!" Elizabeth smiled before ending the call.

Olivia immediately snatched her phone back, "gross.", she muttered before storming out of his room which led to the living room where Stephen was sitting on the couch.

"Isn't he in there—"

"Yeah.", she cut him off abruptly and trotted outside in a loud huff. Olivia was unsure what it was about Stephen but she despised him almost immediately, not that she liked Fitz any better, but at least he was nice to look at.

Stephen frowned, unsure of whether Olivia had a strong dislike towards him or if this was just the crazy attitude Harrison had warned them about. Either way, drama and chaos were his least two favourite things to get involved with, so he vowed to stay out of her way.

Fitz's entered the house a few moments later after an energizing and lively run. He was dripping with sweat as he closed the door behind him, brushing his sweaty curls off his forehead. A cold tall glass of water from the fridge proved to quench his thirst as he exhaled after downing it in one gulp.

"I can't believe you're running." Stephen chuckled from the couch.

Fitz flicked him off playfully, "some of us don't want to be couch potatoes."

"Go to hell," Stephen replied and resumed his episode of House of Cards. "That girl is still over."

Fitz sighed, _leave it to Harrison to find a girl within a couple of days._ "Harrison is unbelievable his sister's under the same roof as him."

"Yeah well, she's weird." Stephen said wearily. "She stormed in there with the phone a few minutes ago."

"While they were—"

"Yeah, and when I tried to say something to her she immediately cut me off." Stephen informed him as Fitz sat down next to him. "She's crazy as hell."

"The other day in the morning I tried to conversation with her about cereal and she snapped at me.", said Fitz as he scratched his head. "For no reason might I add."

"I'm telling you, she's fucking insane!"

Suddenly the back screen door slid open and Olivia entered from outside. "You know," she said with a false smile "if you're going to talk shit about me you should probably do it when I'm not outside considering I just heard everything you said."

The two of them were shocked and embarrassed as Olivia headed up to her room without another word. All the blood drained from each of their faces with absolute horror.

"Fuck!" Fitz said getting up from the couch.

"Where are you going?!" Stephen howled as Fitz went up the stairs.

"To apologize!" He snarled before knocking on Olivia's door.

"Come in.", she said behind the door.

Fitz took a deep breath and opened the door with all the courage he had. "Hey.", he said awkwardly, slightly closing the door behind him.

She sat on her bed painting her nails a royal purple, her eyes never lifting from the task at hand, "hey.", she said sarcastically.

"Look I wanted to apologize I didn't mean or what for you to—"

"It's fine.", she said.

"No this your home, Stephen and I are guests in your home and we never should have said what we did." Fitz felt genuinely bad, after all she was just kid and having 2 grown men talk about you couldn't have been nice to hear.

"Like I said, it's fine.", she replied sharply. "I don't care, just be more careful; if you're going to talk about someone make sure they're not 20 feet away."

Fitz swallowed hard, he felt absolutely terrible. There was a certain edge to her voice which made him feel even more guilty. "We have to live together I don't want things to be uncomfortable or weird."

"Well according to you it already was.", she shrugged.

He sighed, "well I'm sorry. Maybe we could start over again like—"

"There's no need. I genuinely don't care. You're not the first person to call me crazy and you certainly won't be the last." She said bluntly. "Fuck.", she mumbled as she accidentally dropped some nail polish on her duvet. Olivia hopped off her bed and walked over to the door, she slid into the tiny space Fitz had left for her to pass through the door, leaving him without another word.

* * *

She was staring at him— he could feel her eyes on him as they all laid out by the poor late that afternoon. Olivia hid behind big dark sunglasses and white earbuds, but Fitz could still feel her eyes burning holes through his flesh— she was still pissed. He gulped, occasionally looking in her direction while contributing sparsely to the conversation with him, Harrison and Stephen. Admittedly, Fitz found it extremely hard to concentrate when he could feel her hostile fixed gaze upon him. He wondered exactly what she was thinking, he wondered if she truly hated him or if she genuinely didn't care. If he could place a bet, he'd have to say Olivia was probably day dreaming about running him over with an 18 wheeler.

"Does that sound good Fitz?" Stephen asked his dazed friend for the second time.

"Sorry what?" Fitz shook his head. "One more time?"

"We should go to a bar tonight." Stephen chuckled. "Man you need more sleep, you're so spaced out."

Fitz nodded, "yeah sure sounds good."

"Perfect." Harrison smiled contently. "Liv, how do you feel about being designated driver tonight?"

Olivia took out one earbud to respond to her brother's ridiculous request. "Excuse me?"

"Just drop us off and pick us up, it'll save us cab fare." Harrison shrugged.

"No thank you.", she told him dryly.

"Why the hell not?!"

Olivia scoffed, "do I look like a fucking baby sitter to you? Take a cab Harrison and don't bother me again."

"If you don't drive us, you're not touching my car." Harrison growled. He knew exactly just how to bargain with his sister to get exactly what he desired, without a car Olivia would be a hermit for the entire summer.

"Fine." Olivia muttered. "I'll drive you." In the long haul, Olivia knew that driving them there and back would be worth it for access to the car. "Can I have the car now actually?"

"No." Harrison shook his head. "You help me, I help you, not the other way around."

"I'm just need to go to Barnes and Noble, it's just up the street."

"Well you can walk then." Harrison said dryly and stretched out his arms.

"I actually need to go to Target." Fitz spoke up awkwardly. "I could take you."

Olivia pushed her sunglasses back so they rested on top of her head. She eyed him suspiciously, "are you sure?", she retorted.

Fitz nodded, "I need a new pair of headphones."

"Perfect!" Harrison clapped his hands in an over exaggerated fashion. "Everybody wins."

To say Olivia was suspicious would be an understatement, however she shrugged it off, advised him she'd be ready in 10 and began to get ready. She tied her hair up into a high pony tail, applied eyeliner and slipped into denim shorts and a plain white T-Shirt. Once ready she came down the stairs to see Fitz already waiting for her on the couch. Wordlessly the two of them walked to his rental car and got in.

"Where do you need to go again?", he asked her, breaking the uncomfortable tension in the car. Fitz decided to roll down his window for some fresh air.

"Barnes and Noble.", she said dryly.

He nodded, reversed out of the driveway and headed up the street. The car ride was painfully awkward and Fitz immediately began regretting to drive her, he truly felt awful for the incident earlier, however it seemed she was in no mood for apologizes or makeups.

Once they arrived into the parking lot, a long 14 minutes later, Olivia trotted out with Fitz following behind as they entered the store. It took her all of two minutes to find the book she was looking for and headed over to the cash. Within a few moments she walked back over to him with a shopping bag in hand.

"What did you get?", he asked her as the walked back out to the car.

"A book."

"I know that, which book?"

"Why do you care?", she growled.

"I'm just making conversation.", he said unlocking the door and getting inside the vehicle.

"A Clockwork Orange.", she said pulling it out of the bag. There was an immediate smile of recognition of his face which did not go unnoticed by her. "You know it?"

"One of my favourites.", he told her. "Not very pleasant but still really good."

"My friend recommended it to me so I thought I'd try it.", she shrugged. "Seems kind of interesting."

"If you have a weak stomach—"

"There's nothing weak about me.", she said roughly before turning to face the car window. Fitz raised his eyebrow before taking off in the direction of the house. They sat there in an eery silence and Olivia frowned, she could tell he genuinely felt bad about what happened earlier. She exhaled loudly, there was a pit like feeling in her throat whenever she snapped at him, _did she feel bad for him?_

They passed Target and that's when it clicked, Fitz truly had no interest in going out, he simply did it as a gesture of good faith. "Look...", she sighed "we can start again if you want."

Fitz signalled and pulled over the car to the side before turning off the engine. "I'd really like that. I'm not an asshole, I'm actually a really nice guy."

Olivia nodded lightly, he did seem sincere in his apology. "Okay, we're starting over then."

Fitz smiled and let out a large sigh of a relief, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Good."

Olivia shook her head with a light chuckle, "we passed Target you know.", she said with a smirk at the corner of her mouth.

"I know." He grinned. They stared at each other for a few moments with a smirk before Olivia turned away.

"You can go now.", she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up.", he said teasing, turning on the car and resuming the drive back home. As Olivia looked out the window she couldn't help but wonder why she was still smiling. His eyes were captivating and piercing, and when he spoke to her and stared at her with those eyes of his she felt an overwhelming sense discombobulation. She'd always been good at reading people; Harrison was a spoiled brat while Stephen was a lazy pig and a ladies man, yet she still struggled to figure the man beside her out, which irritated her to no end.

"This doesn't mean we're friends or anything.", she said resuming her attitude from earlier.

"I know.", he chuckled.

"It just means I don't hate you half as much as I did this morning. But don't get me wrong because I still hate you.", she said turning to him. "I hate everyone."

Fitz nodded, "I understand." He couldn't help but smirk to himself, she reminded him so much of himself in his younger years; rebellious, snarky, sarcastic, hateful.

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason.", he lied with a chipper tone.

Olivia looked at him through squinted eyes before turning her eyes to his CD collection which he brought in the center console. She had to admit, the music there was to her liking surprisingly enough, however she'd never admit that. His taste was impressive— a wide variety of music, from rock to rap to old school jazz to current hip hop.

"You like Nas?", she said pulling out a CD, her eyebrows raised.

"I do, why do you look so surprised?" He chuckled.

Olivia shrugged putting the CD back, slightly impressed however she never let on. She herself had never been so impressed with someone's collection of music— Harrison normally blasted the latest 2 Chainz track at an unbearably volume, so she was pleasantly surprised at the difference between them. "No reason."

Fitz nodded with a smirk, sensing she was starting to toy with her attitude again he turned on the radio and they continued to drive back to the house in a comfortable silence until her cell phone rang.

"Hey Huck." Olivia smiled.

"Hey Liv." Huck said, putting his phone on speaker as Quinn glared at him. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Charlie, Quinn and I are renting Charlie's brother's house not too far from you."

"Are you serious?! He said it was okay?!" Olivia squealed at the thought of not having to stay home day in and day out. Huck had mentioned that his friend Charlie, whom Olivia had yet to meet, had a brother who owned a property on the other side of town when Olivia mentioned she was stuck in Sarasota for the summer. So Huck, Charlie and Quinn bargained with Charlie's older brother until finally they struck gold.

"Yeah." Huck said. "We just landed into Sarasota a few hours ago."

"This is the best thing that's happened to me all day! I thought I'd have to spend this entire summer by myself!"

"Nope." Huck said. "Anyway I have to go, Charlie's organizing a party for tonight, I'll let you know the details later."

"Call me later, bye.", she said ending the call. Olivia sighed to herself with a smile, perhaps she wouldn't have to spend her summer cooped up in her room reading books.

"Was that your booooyfriend?", Fitz asked in a teasing manner.

Olivia growled at him and folded her arms, "it's none of your business who that was." _Who the hell did he think he was?_ "I just told you, we're not friends!"

"I know." Fitz found her completely and totally hilarious, this sassy façade she was trying to uphold was nothing short of hysterical. "So is he your boyfriend?"

"No.", her reply curt.

"So who was that?"

"A friend."

"Mhm, sure." Fitz grinned widely and shot her a playful wink. "If you say so."

Olivia frowned, trying to hold back the smile trying to creep onto her face. "We're not friends! Stop smiling at me like we're friends!"

Fitz chuckled to himself, "okay I apologize."

Olivia squinted her eyes at him as he continued to laugh lightly, "can you just drive home? Thanks.", she snapped at him rudely, turning to face her window.

"Sure." Fitz smirked, he could see her trying to hide a smile through the glass window she faced. The rest of the drive he stopped teasing her, allowing them to return home in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"_**OOOOOOKAAAYYY**_!" Harrison roared as they all got into Fitz's SUV, let's go. Olivia rolled her eyes and drove off, Harrison was already starting to work her last nerve as they'd chosen to pre-drink at the house. Harrison got a loud mouth and an even bigger ego after he got some alcohol down him.

Olivia continued on the main road, ignoring him as Harrison obnoxiously turned up the radio to a ridiculous volume. "Turn that down.", she growled at him.

"NO!" Harrison ignored her completely, turning the radio up to maximum volume— the bass shaking the car.

"TURN THAT DOWN NOW!" Olivia roared. "I CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON THE ROAD!"

"SHUT UP!" Harrison spat at her. "Turn here!", he reached for the wheel, causing them to swerve into the right lane recklessly.

"OKAY STOP IT!" Fitz roared from the back seat. "Both of you shut up! Harrison stop yelling at her while she's driving! Save that shit for home! Not while she's driving with our lives in her hands!"

Olivia smiled victoriously as Fitz put Harrison in his place. Harrison immediately shut up and turned to sulk facing the window. Olivia smirked, turning the music down and continued to drive. Five minutes later she parked outside of the Dive Bar.

"Pick us up at 12:30, SHARP." Harrison growled before flying out of the car and slamming the door, Stephen and Fitz following out silently.

**XXXXX**

It was 12:25 when Olivia had finally reached home after picking the three musketeers up from the bar, she chuckled watching Harrison and Stephen stumble in each with a drunken girl on there arm while Fitz casually strolled in, being the most sober out of all of them. It slightly surprised Olivia that Fitz had come home alone, especially as in her eyes, he was definitely the most attractive of the group.

"Well goodnight.", he turned to her. "Thanks for picking us up."

"Goodnight.", she said as each of them made their way into their respective bedrooms. Olivia poured herself a glass of lemonade, and began to sip slowly until her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Liv.", Huck smiled on the other end. "What cha doing?"

"Nothing. I'm bored out of my mind."

"We're having a little get together at Charlie's, come."

Olivia contemplated, everyone had gone to bed and Harrison was surely to drunk to wake up after he finished with that girl. His car keys stared at her from the kitchen counter, she could pull this off without a hitch. "Where is it?"

"The Valley.", Huck said "but don't worry it's safe. Just don't play your music too loud and you'll be fine, and don't bring a flashy car."

Olivia frowned, in this case she'd have to borrow Fitz's Audi as opposed to Harrison's bright blue Ferrari. "Okay.", she nodded. "Text me the address."

**XXXXX**

The Valley was scary and Olivia didn't like it one bit. The more she drove the more anxious she became, even with all the doors locked, she still felt unnerved. The neighbourhood was unsettling, loud intoxicated people roamed the dark and dirty streets. Never in her life had Olivia seen a prostitute, but she was positive on her drive over she'd seen at least 10. This was definitely the roughest area she'd ever ventured out too. Finally after over half an hour of driving she arrived at Charlie's house, which resembled a crack house, which now come to think of it, it probably was. She parked in the driveway, keys in her pocket and knocked on the front door.

"Olivia!" Quinn said with a beer in hand, "I'm surprised you came."

There was always a certain edge to Quinn's tone; Olivia was almost certain Quinn didn't like her. However Olivia had a few selection of friend's so she chose to ignore whatever attitude she posed. From Quinn's large pupils Olivia could gather alcohol wasn't the only thing in her system. She allowed Quinn to show her around the party introducing her to various people, Charlie; Huck's dealer, Billy Chambers, and a bunch of other's whom lacked importance. The music was loud and the bass was even louder, the place itself reeked of cigarettes, marijuana and booze. The house was packed with people, the kind of people Elizabeth distinctly warned Olivia to stay away from. It was almost hard to see at times due to the smoke that filled the room.

"So Olivia!" Charlie grinned, handing her a beer. "You drinking tonight or what?" Although Olivia had only known Charlie for for less than half an hour, he proved to be very forthcoming and friendly— perhaps too friendly.

"I'm driving.", she said with a smile. "But thank you anyway."

"So what?", he insisted the beer until she felt obligated to take it— Charlie, Huck and Quinn's eyes all staring her down with judgement. Never had she thought it was possible to feel such peer pressure within such dead silence. Olivia twisted open the bottle cap and chugged the beer down in one go before taking a large gulp of air.

Charlie stood there in complete and total awe, his jaw on the floor. The girl standing before him was beautiful— pretty face, slim waist and a round ass which drew his attention. Huck had mentioned her before, but he failed to mentioned how stunning she was. "My my you've got a deep throat.", he smirked, visibly scanning her enticing body.

Olivia ignored his not so subtle innuendo and offered him a polite smile instead.

"Yeah but it's just beer." Quinn hissed obnoxiously. "Anyone can chug a straight beer. I could do that when I was five.", she sat herself in Huck's lap, continuing to grill Olivia.

"That is true. Olivia can I get you a real drink?" Charlie winked at her.

"She doesn't drink hard stuff. Olivia's a good girl." Quinn teased once more, interrupting before Olivia even had the chance to open her mouth.

"Is this true? You don't drink?!"

"I do drink. What else do you have?" Olivia said firmly, irritated by Quinn. She could damn well speak up for herself and Quinn was taking sweet pleasure in embarrassing her.

"Well what are you in the mood for alcohol or something a little more fun?" Charlie asked, putting his arm around Olivia's shoulder.

"You're wasting youre breath." Quinn told him, speaking out of turn again. "Olivia doesn't touch drugs."

"God damn are you an angel or something?!" Charlie said teasing her.

Olivia was a little more than pissed, less than angry, as Quinn kept speaking for her, however she let it slide. Turning to Charlie she smiled, "what else do you have?"

"I'll get you whatever you want." Charlie grinned at her, taking her hand in his he guided her into the kitchen. Olivia gulped at the state of the kitchen— a sink full of unwashed dishes, dirty kitchen counters, several empty beer bottles, used red solo cups, burnt out cigarettes buds and joints. There was a stench of rancid garbage which needed to be thrown out, causing Olivia's stomach to turn— however she kept her mouth shut.

"Sorry the place is kind of a mess." Charlie chuckled trying to excuse himself. He opened the freezer full of booze, "what can I get you? I'll make you whatever you want."

Olivia's eyes glazed over the stone cold and icy bottles of various alcohol's. There was a bright blue bottle which drew her attention as she reached out for it, "what's this?"

Charlie smirked at her innocence, she clearly needed to come around more. "That's Bombay Sapphire, it's gin."

"Is it strong?" Olivia asked as he began to pour her glass in a solo cup before pouring himself one as well.

"Well let's put it this way, it's not weak, but you won't die." He handed her the cup full of gin with a sly smile. "It's good, you'll like it."

Olivia was slightly apprehensive, however it never reached her face. She sniffed it slightly— it smelled awful, like bleach, and some other hard smelling substance. "Can I get some orange juice for chase or something?", she asked with a polite smile.

"Chase?", Charlie let out a deep and chesty laugh. He couldn't recall the last time he'd drank with chase, "no chase Olivia", he said with his arm around her shoulder, "we're drinking this straight."

Olivia nodded, "okay."

The two of them brought their cups together, "cheers.", he smiled, clinking their cups together. Olivia brought the cup to her lips, and took a large gulp her drink— it burned the inside of her throat so hard Olivia nearly gagged.

"Woah woah!" Charlie laughed as Olivia coughed roughly, tapping her back lightly. "Slow down tiger."

Olivia chuckled as Charlie grabbed her a napkin to wipe her mouth, "thanks."

Charlie handed her a can of orange juice, "here's your chase, now let's finish this cup and I'll open the russian vodka."

**XXXXX**

She was drunk— so drunk, her legs nearly giving out as she barely managed to get inside of Fitz's car. Olivia could hardly remember all she had to drink— gin, vodka, whiskey, then the multiple shots of beer she took with /flip cup/. With the key in the engine Olivia reversed out abrasively, not bothering to check her side or rear view mirrors. Each time her foot eased up off on the gas pedal uncontrollably, she slammed down on with a loud fit of laughter. Her driving was horrifying, she drove at an electric speed, swerving in and out of the lanes. Luckily enough it was so late that there weren't many cars on the road.

Olivia's vision was starting to get blurry as sleep began to take wind of her, however she pushed through, knowing if she pulled over, she'd be gone until god knows when, and the car needed to be back before Fitz realized. So she turned on the radio, the sounds of upbeat pop music keeping her wake until she realized her street just under half an hour later. Olivia turned off the radio, and as smoothly as possibly, slid into the driveway and parked the car.

Olivia nearly collapsed at the door, struggling with her key. It astonished her that she had managed to drive home safely with the amount of alcohol surging throughout her bloodstream. Finally after a few minutes Olivia succeeded with opening the door only to see Fitz passed out on the couch with the Netflix menu on the TV.

She bursted out into a roaring, drunken and uncontrollable laughter for no reason as she kicked off her heels. Fitz stirred in his sleep and awoke to the sounds of a giggling Olivia as she dropped her purse.

"Did you go out?", he mumbled— his voice full of sleep and raspy. "Olivia? Did you go out?", he asked her again as she didn't respond, the clock on TV box reading 3:57 am.

Olivia let out another burst of laughter as she shook her head going up the stairs, "go back to sleep Fitz.", she laughed hysterically, closing her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

_A little more insight into Olivia. I promise you'll learn a little more about her within the next two chapters or so as well as Fitz._

_So Harrison is a whore and a brat! What did you guys think of the Fitz and Liv interaction? How about Huck and Quinn? Charlie? And lastly Olivia driving under the influence in Fitz's car? She's a tad bit of a mess..._

_Leave reviews and predictions they make me happy :))_

_Until next time! x_


	3. A Month and A Half

_Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

She looked like death warmed up as she came down the stairs in a huff and puff at 7:00 am. She wore a black cotton camisole and red and black polka dot pyjama pants, her hair was in a mess of curls which had fallen from last night, and she had a face which could kill. Fitz sat there quietly observing her, "that's a myth you know.", he said as she poured herself a large cup of coffee.

Olivia raised her eyebrow at him, unsure of what the hell he was talking about, "what's a myth?", she frowned.

"That coffee cures a hangover, it's a myth, it doesn't." Fitz said sipping his orange juice.

Olivia had just about had it with him and his smart ass remarks and comments as she folded her arms. "I'm not hungover.", she lied with a snarl. Truth be told Olivia was severely hungover— there was an ongoing ringing in her ear, she felt to vomit at any moment and her head was pounding like a hole was being drilled through her skull.

"Really?" Fitz said looking up from his newspaper once again. "I distinctly remember you wobbling in at around 4 am, stinking of booze."

"Who are you my mother?" Olivia hissed at him.

"Nope." Fitz placed the paper down gently with a smile. "I was simply telling you that coffee doesn't cure hangover's, it's a myth. Coffee actually makes you dehydrated, the exact opposite of what you want to happen. You're better off with orange juice."

Olivia glared at him over the kitchen island where he always sat before taking a large gulp of coffee out of the spite. The move proved to be problematic as the next thing Olivia knew she was darting over to the sink; puking her brains out.

"Shit!" Fitz said ushering over to her as she vomited into the kitchen sink. Instinctively, he held her hair back with one hand, while the other rubbed soft circles into her back. It was horrible, each time he thought she'd stopped, a few moment's later she'd throw up again. It smelled awful, and it sounded and looked even worse. But there he stayed, rubbing her back and holding her hair until she ceased minutes later.

Once she managed to catch her breath, Olivia wiped her mouth let out an exasperated sigh. Fitz handed her a tall glass of water, "rinse your mouth out with this.", he said. Olivia nodded and did exactly as he said before clearing out the sink with tap water. He poured her a glass of orange juice gathered a handful of crackers, "here."

She smiled weakly at his kind gestured before downing the drink. Fitz made sure the sink was washed and cleaned out before joining Olivia back at the island where she was now sitting trying to eat a cracker. She was slightly apprehensive as she did not want to vomit again.

He looked to her as Olivia cautiously nibbled at the cracker. "Well at least you're not hungover.", he said sarcastically.

Olivia let out a loud huff and pursed her lips, "yeah well shit happens.", she shrugged it off.

"You do know the legal drinking age is 21 right?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, _who the hell did this guy think he was?_ "so you're telling me the first alcoholic beverage you've ever had was at the legal age of 21?"

"No. I had my first beer at 10 years old, but the first time I got **drunk**— roaringly drunk to the point where I was hysterically laughing, could barely make it up the stairs or park a car decently was at the age of 21."

Olivia felt her face burning up, _he knew about the car. Damn it!_ She could have sworen she parked the car perfectly last night when she drove in. "I don't know what you're talking about.", she lied.

"Sure you do, you stole my car last night to go to some god forsaken party last night."

"God forsaken?!" Olivia scoffed. "That's rich coming from you! Especially as you're here for the entire summer to run around like a dog with two dicks like my brother!"

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head, "a dog with two dicks? Really? Two?"

Olivia nodded her head, "two." Despite the fact Fitz had yet to bring a girl home, he was best friends with Harrison which meant this whole nice guy act had to be a façade.

Fitz chuckled at her ridiculous comment, "alright then, I guess I'm a dog with two dicks."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh as he smirked at shook his head at her, before clearing her throat and getting serious again. "Are you going to tell Harrison?"

"It's not my business if you go out, like you said I'm not your mother. But I'm not going to sit by idly, knowing you drove under the influence not to mention in my car."

"I'm sorry.", she assured him. "It won't happen again."

"It better not." He told her seriously. "If you're drunk, just call a cab or Harrison, hell I'll pick you up before I let you drink and drive. I mean what kind of friend would let you drive in the state you were in last night?"

Olivia shrugged, "sorry.", she mumbled again.

Fitz nodded and decided he'd berated her enough, he genuinely believed her when she said it wouldn't happen again. "Eat the crackers, they'll settle your stomach.", he got up from the island to get ready for his morning run.

"Fitz!", she called out to him and he stopped, turning around to face her. "Thank you."

"For what?", he smirked. "Holding your hair? Rubbing your back? Cleaning the sink full of your vomit? Or advising you away from coffee?"

Olivia squinted her eyes at him, trying not to laugh. It was often a surprise when someone challenged her with sarcasm, "screw off, I take it back.", she laughed, glaring at him.

Fitz chuckled turning around and shaking his head. "You're welcome anyway." Olivia rolled her eyes playfully as he made his way upstairs and into his room.

* * *

Charlie and Huck had spent the last hour and half cleaning up the remnants of last nights shenanigans. From the vomit in the living room, and blood on the bathroom sink from god knows what, the place was an absolute mess.

"I like her." Charlie said as they carried out the last of the garbage to the front.

"Who?"

"Olivia." Charlie said as if it were obvious. Normally if he found an attractive girl he'd just get her drunk and have his way with her in the back of his car, but Olivia was different, she was _special._

"Oh yeah Liv." Huck nodded, as he noticed how attentive Charlie was to her last night. "She's cool right?"

"She's sexy, why didn't you tell she was sexy?" Charlie frowned as the two of them flopped back on the couch.

"Quinn doesn't like her very much." Huck said. Quinn constantly got jealous of Olivia, due to the fact she knew Huck found her attractive so there was constant tension between the two females. "I like Liv too, but it makes thing complicated between Quinn and I."

"Are you dating Quinn or something?", Charlie snickered. "Why do you care what she thinks?"

Huck nodded, "you're right." He looked up to Charlie, he respected him and his opinion. Charlie had given him a job when he desperately needed one, and for that he'd be eternally grateful. Whatever Charlie asked of him, he'd do within a heartbeat.

"Tell her to come back for another party tonight." Charlie ventured into the kitchen for a beer at 10 am. "I like her, she's good."

"She's rich, filthily rich." Huck informed him. "I met her at the fancy prep school uptown while I was making deliveries."

Charlie smirked, if it was one thing he knew it was rich kids— they accounted for 99.9% of his sales. "And what?"

"She was a loser, sitting all by herself at lunch reading a book. I went up and said hi and well that's it." Huck said. It was perfect, beneficial to him in every single way— Olivia was needy for friends and he needed a connection to that school. With minimal persuading due to her desperate need for friends, Olivia put her ear to the ground at school— finding Huck multiple clients which he then hid from Charlie in order to make some money on the side as Charlie demanded 10% royalties.

"I like her." Charlie said with a sly smile. "Make sure to invite her out tonight, and then ask her."

"Ask her?"

"Yeah." Charlie nodded. "Just make sure she's sober before you do it, that way she doesn't lose it. Call her now before you forget." Huck nodded obediently and pulled up her contact information. "Wait!" Charlie smirked, "what's her number? I'll call her."

* * *

Olivia was furious however she kept her composure as Harrison continued to work out the car schedule on a piece of lined paper.

"So just to be clear, I get the car whenever I want. When it's not in use, you may ask for it and if I'm feeling willing I'll allow you to drive it carefully at a cautious speed. If it arrises that I need the car while you're out, you bring that ass back home IMMEDIATELY! Are we clear?"

"No!" Olivia hissed in protest as she sat on his bed. "That's bullshit and you know it!"

"My car, my rules. If you don't want to abide by them, you can walk." Harrison smirked triumphantly. His car was one area he was not going to budge on, under any circumstances.

"Fuck you, and your damn rules!" Olivia ripped up the stupid paper and flung the shredded pieces in Harrison face.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!" Harrison roared, pinning his sister down with her arms above her head.

**XXXXX**

Stephen rolled his eyes as he and Fitz sat in the living room, hearing exactly what was going on between the two siblings.

"This is about the car right?" Fitz asked for clarification.

"Yup." Stephen nodded.

"IF I CALL MOM I WILL BURY YOU HARRISON!" Olivia screeched from inside his room. "I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU THIS PLACE WILL BE BURNT TO THE GROUND! YOU CAN KISS THIS LITTLE SAUSAGE FEST GOODBYE!"

"GO ON!" Harrison antagonized her, knowing she was all bark with absolutely no bite. "I DARE YOU, YOU PSYCHOTIC LITTLE SHIT!"

"My god." Stephen shook his head in disbelief. "That girl is something else. She's one bag of bat shit crazy."

"Hey!" Fitz frowned. "Stop that, she's just a kid."

Stephen scoffed as Olivia and Harrison continued to screech at each other in the other room. "You're calling her a kid?! With a mouth like that?!"

"She's 18, what would you call her?"

"An adult, a fully conscious, spoiled, annoying and irritating adult." Stephen spat at the same time Olivia came storming out of Harrison's room.

"Cut her some slack Stephen, don't be an asshole." Fitz said once she'd gone upstairs. It seemed to Fitz that he was the only one seeing things from both perspectives, and not just immediately siding with Harrison. Perhaps he was being naïve, after all Olivia did have some problems, but Harrison was no angel himself.

A few moments later Olivia came stomping down the stairs in a pair of black leggings and black v-neck. "Can I borrow your car?", she asked Fitz abrasively, tying up her nike free runners.

"For what?" Fitz eyed her suspiciously. Although they had talked and she'd promised him it'd never happen again, her previous use of the car was not swept under the rug.

"I just need to get out of here before I kill him." Olivia said at the exact same time Harrison came storming out of his room, with his cellphone attached to his ear.

"I'm not dealing with her anymore dad!" Harrison fired into the phone angrily. "I tried! My friends hate her, I hate her! You need to come pick her **UP!**"

Olivia inhaled sharply, trying her best to ignore Harrison who was purposely trying to get under her skin. "Can I borrow the car please?", she asked with a false sweet smile.

"SHE WON'T LISTEN TO ME!" Harrison roared at the top of his lungs. "EVERYTHING I SAY GOES IN ONE EAR AND OUT THE OTHER OF THAT STUPID HEAD OF HERS."

_That's it._ Olivia turned around, taking Fitz's keys off the kitchen table before storming outside. She was so full of rage Olivia failed to see the monstrosity that was her parking from last night.

"HEY!" Fitz yelled as he raced out of the house, barely able to put his shoes on. "YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE THE CAR! YOU PROMISED!"

Olivia inhaled, the distance between her and Harrison allowing her to think rationally. Moments like this made her realize how much she truly hated her brother; he was nothing more than an entitled, self absorbed, spoiled, whiny, greedy and needy little brat.

She tossed him the keys and walked over to the passenger side. "I don't care, you drive. I just need to get out of here before I slit his throat."

Fitz gave her a weak smile, unlocked the car and got into the drivers seat. Without a word the two of them drove off without a destination in mind. Olivia sat there steaming with anger, Fitz could see, smell and feel it radiating off of her like an odour. He turned onto the main road in search of something to ease the tension.

"Are you a Denny's or an iHop type of girl?", he asked with a slight smile.

"iHop, is that even a question?"

Fitz nodded and turned into the iHop not too far down the road. He parked the car and turned off the engine, "hungry?" She nodded and followed him inside the restaurant. They were escorted to a booth towards the back by the window. Olivia plonked herself down and placed her head in her hands groaning. "Can you stop that?" Fitz chuckled scanning through the menu. "People are going to think you're crazy."

She looked up at him, "I am crazy."

"I know, but stop it anyway.", he said teasing with a sly smile.

Olivia chuckled, pretending to hit him as she attempted to reach over the table, "go to hell", she laughed. Scanning through the menu, Olivia decided in a few moments what she was having, "what are you getting?"

Fitz frowned, the last time he'd been in an iHop would have to have been his freshman year. "I haven't been here in so long, what's good? Are the burgers good?"

"No. No one comes to iHop for a burger." Olivia laughed.

"Okay Mrs. iHop, what should I get then?"

"The New York Cheesecake pancakes."

Fitz nodded, trusting her judgement. "What are you getting?"

"The chocolate chocolate chip pancakes." Olivia told him putting her menu down, "with a strawberry milk shake."

"A strawberry milkshake?! How old are you?!" Fitz said poking fun at her.

"11 and a half.", she said flicking him off just as the waitress arrived. She took their orders and out of spite Fitz ordered the exact same thing as Olivia, down to the milkshake. A few minutes later she returned with two large milkshakes.

Olivia immediately began to drink hers as if she were starved for days, and Fitz gave her an off look. "Sorry," she laughed "I really like milkshakes."

Fitz smiled at her pink milkstache, "you know you try to act like such a hard ass, but you're not all that bad."

"What are you talking about?", she frowned.

"Right now, you've smiled at least four times since we've sat down." Fitz pointed out, "that's the most I've seen you smile."

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully, "that's because there's food involved, of course I'm going to smile. I'm a female, it's basic psychology."

"And what exactly do you know about psychology?"

"A lot, I'm studying it next year."

Fitz's eyes widened, "impressive, where are you going?"

"Brown."

"Rhode Island huh? That's exciting."

Olivia was dreading going back to school in fact. She'd always had a hard time making friends, due to the fact that Olivia was pretty and rich, most girls just loved to hate her. It was a blessing the day she met Huck, as he proved to be the first genuine friend she'd really ever made. It sucked that she'd be going to Brown all by herself.

She shrugged, "it's just school."

"Why psychology?" Fitz asked out of curiosity.

"I want to be a therapist or a guidance counsellor. I might even go into social work."

He nodded— impressed, "that's interesting." The two of them spoke of school, Olivia was surprised to hear that Fitz was pursing a PhD in english and juggling an internship at The New York Times. When the food arrived Olivia ended up stealing one of Fitz's pancakes while he made a trip to the bathroom.

Once they'd finished, he paid for the meal and the two of them were back on the road home. "You and Harrison sure do argue a lot."

"I know.", she muttered. "That's because he's selfish only cares about himself. I hate him and I hate being around him. I could have died of happiness when he left for university."

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

He decided to leave it, getting involved in their family matters was definitely not his place. "Well would you two mind just not pissing each off for the next couple of months."

"I tried to make a deal with him, but clearly it went in one ear and out the other. I'm just going to have to ruin his time here.", she shrugged. "Maybe I'll send Huck after him."

"Who the hell is Huck?"

"A friend.", she replied curtly.

"Keep your friends away from Harrison. The house is big enough for the two of you to barely see each other, not that he ever leaves his room."

"I'll see what I can do."

"That's all I ask, just peace and quiet."

* * *

Olivia skin was feeling nothing short of revived when she stepped out of that shower late that afternoon. There was nothing like a hot, steamy, soapy shower to get her feeling energized. With help from the mirror, Olivia evenly distributed conditioner throughout her hair which was now forming curly ringlets which hung just above her breasts. After drying off and moisturizing her skin, Olivia slipped into black short shorts and a navy green spaghetti tank top before flopping on her bed.

She lied down aimlessly for what felt like forever until her phone began to ring. Olivia was hesitant to answer as it was an unfamiliar number, "hello?"

"Hey babe." Charlie smiled on the other line, "how are you beautiful?"

Olivia paused, never had any male called her _babe_ nor _beautiful_, and she had to admit it was lovely to her. She could feel her cheeks slightly burning up as she blushed, "hey Charlie. I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm really happy you decided to come to my party last night.", he said. "It was really nice meeting you. I had a great time."

"You too." Olivia smiled sitting up. "Thanks for having me."

"I was wondering if you'd want to swing round again tonight. It's not so much a party as it is a little gathering. It'll just be me, you, Huck, Quinn, Billy and his friend Amanda."

She was slightly hesitant at first, upon meeting him Billy seemed like a character. He wasn't rude as such, but he seemed peculiar. However she brushed it off, she'd had a lot to drink that night and maybe her impression was muddled, "sure that sounds okay."

"Great." Charlie breathed out a sigh of relief. Since meeting Olivia yesterday, he failed to get her out of his mind, he even dreamed about her— vividly. "That's just made my night."

"Should I bring anything? Snacks? Pop? Juice?"

Charlie let out a hoarse chuckle, "you're adorable. No just bring yourself, that's all any man could ever want."

"What time?"

"Everyone's coming around 10, but you can come a little earlier if you want, say 9? It'll just be me and Huck and we can all hang out."

"Sounds like fun, I'll see you then."

"See you soon gorgeous." Charlie said before ending the call.

Olivia smiled, placing her phone down. A large part of her was happy Quinn wasn't going to be there early, as she always felt this weird tension around her. With a deep breath Olivia made her way down the hall to knock on Fitz's door.

"Come in."

She opened the door to see a shirtless Fitz typing away on his laptop. His arms never ceasing to amaze Olivia, his broad shoulders and toned biceps nearly had her suffering from amnesia as she stood there silently.

"Did you need something Liv?" He asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"Do you ever wear a shirt?", she asked him roughly. "The AC is on so I don't understand why you still refuse to wear a shirt. You don't see me walking around topless."

Fitz chuckled, by her sudden burst into his room and snappy attitude, he could gather that she needed something. "How can I help you Olivia?"

She smiled coyly, "Can I borrow the car tonight?"

He smirked, closing his laptop down. "No."

"No?!"

"No.", he smiled. "Is that all?"

"Please!", she frowned closing the door behind her as she stepped inside.

"Do you really think I'm going to trust you to drive my car sober after last night?" He asked her sarcastically. "No Olivia."

"Okay can you drop there and pick me up?"

"Olivia! I'm not your personal driver! Ask Harrison."

Olivia shook her head before climbing onto his bed, sitting before him with her signature pout and wide eyes. "You know Harrison won't drive me."

"I fail to see how this is my problem." He retorted. "You stole my car! I'm supposed to be furious with you!"

"But you aren't.", she smiled sweetly at him. "Because we're friends."

Fitz let out a loud sarcastic laugh at her last word. "So now you want to be my friend? Because yesterday you made it very clear you didn't want to be my friend."

Olivia shot him a sly smile, "well now I want to be friends. So we're friends."

"I'll have to think about it." Fitz toyed with her, slightly enjoying watching her squirm in response. He could tell she was the type of girl who rarely was told the word no or denied what she wanted. "I'll let you know."

"Shut up!" She laughed shoving his chest playfully. "Just drive me!"

"And whats in it for me? You're getting all the benefits out of this friendship and I'm receiving none. This hardly seems fair." He pulled up his laptop and pretending to be engaged in his facebook newsfeed.

"Breakfast." Olivia said using the bargaining skills her father instilled in her at an early age. "I will wake up at 7 am every morning and cook you breakfast." She noticed how much time and effort Fitz put into his breakfast each and every morning, instead of a bowl of cereal he opted for healthier options such as eggs, fruits and smoothies.

Fitz raised his eyebrow, liking the sound of this potential deal. There was no better way to get a man to do something for you, then to bribe him with food. "What kind of breakfast?"

"What do you like? I'll cook whatever you want."

"I want a three egg omelette with cheese, red peppers, and onions, with two sausages two pieces of bacon and two pieces of butter brown toast each day. If I have any changes to my menu, I'll let you know."

Olivia frowned, "I was thinking more along the lines of toaster waffles... I've never made an omelette before."

Fitz chuckled, if Olivia thought this deal was going to be one sided, she had another thing coming. "Well that's the beauty of the internet, you can learn how to make an omelette. So do we have a deal?"

Olivia nodded her head, in full agreement. It was nice to see someone who wasn't as self absorbed and insane as Harrison. "How should we solidify the deal? Should we swap spit?"

Fitz's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, what on earth did he just hear? "Sorry what?", he managed to choke out.

Olivia spat on her hand and extending it to him, "spit shake."

He shook it off before partaking in the highly unsanitary hand shake. For a moment there he truly thought she had meant something very different. "Deal."

"Good.", she smiled hopping off the bed. "Thanks Fitz." Olivia exited his room with a pep in her step as she made her way downstairs to watch TV.

* * *

"Okay..." Fitz pulled over a few houses down from Charlie's house. He had his reservations, the area was rough and his eyes were constantly moving in pursuit of anything or anyone. "What did you drink last night?"

"Gin, whiskey, beer and vodka. I'm pretty sure that's it."

"You think you could stick to beer then?" Fitz asked her. "Two beers?"

"Five."

"Two."

"Four."

"Three.", he said firmly with a grunt. "Three or I take you home right now."

Olivia glared at him, although she could drink five beers and most certainly get away with it, she'd promised not to lie to him, and oddly enough she meant it. "Three beers and a shot."

"Olivia this isn't up for negotiation. I made you an offer three beers or I take you home. I shouldn't even be doing this, I should be calling the cops on this underage party." He told her.

Fitz couldn't comprehend why exactly he was going out on a limb for this girl whom of which he barely knew. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she reminded him so much of himself in his teenage years, he felt a sense of protectiveness over her which evidently Harrison did not.

"Three beers.", she nodded her head.

"I'm picking you up at 12, I don't care how early that is or—"

"12 is fine.", Olivia said sincerely. "I'll see you then, thanks again." Fitz nodded and watched as she got out of the car and safely made it inside before driving around the neighbourhood.

**XXXXX**

Olivia was nursing her second beer, while sitting on the couch beside Quinn and Huck. Charlie had been rather touchy feely when she arrived, so she decided just to stay beside Huck for the rest of the party.

"Liv." Huck smiled turning to her. "Can I talk to you for a second outside?" Quinn's face immediately sunk to a frown as Olivia nodded and the two of them made their way through the kitchen and to the backyard. Charlie smiled at Huck as he closed the kitchen screendoor to the backyard.

"Be nice.", Charlie warned him and Huck nodded.

"What's up?" Olivia asked him.

"Are you having a fun time?"

"I am, but I'm sure that's not why you asked me out here."

"It's not.", Huck admitted truthfully. "I need to ask you a favour. Well Charlie and I need to ask you a favour."

She nodded, "sure. What do you need?"

"I need you to hold a little something for us, for a little while." Huck said vaguely with serious eyes.

"Something like what?" Olivia's eyebrows furrowed. Something told her that whatever it was it wasn't _little_.

"Pills.", his reply blunt.

"Pills?!" Olivia immediately shook her head. Never in her life had she ever touched any type of real drug besides a few puff's from a joint a month back. "Huck I—"

"I need you to Liv. We're trying to move some stuff, we have some people coming to collect in a month or so, I just need you to hold it till then. A month and a half tops."

"Huck I can't! If my brother ever found out I'd—", she began but the sound of Charlie entering the backyard silenced her.

"Is everything okay?", he asked with a large smile, standing beside Huck.

"Yeah everything's fine." Huck nodded before turning his attention back to Olivia. "Please Liv."

"Huck..."

"How long have we been friends? We've been friends a long time and not once have I gotten you into trouble." He knew playing on her sympathy and guilt tripping her would work like magic. Huck could already see her wearing down with each passing second.

"Really?", Olivia frowned.

"I mean real trouble, not bullshit like the principals office. I mean proper trouble. I've never steered you wrong and I promise I won't. You have my word, a month and a half tops."

Olivia swallowed and Charlie could see the reservations on her face. He took a step into her, cupping her pretty face with both hands, "You have my word too.", he smiled. "We won't let anything bad happen to you. You're one of us now, you're family. You're part of the **_cult_**."

Olivia sighed, "okay.", she said defeated, immediately regretting the words as they left her mouth.

"Perfect." Charlie grinned, kissing her on the cheek. "Huck.", he said harshly nudging towards Olivia.

"Right, right.", he nodded pulling the two bottles of pills out of his bag. "Oxycodone and Morphine.", he practically opened Olivia's bag and placed them in himself. "You'll be fine, just place them in your medicine cabinet, no one ever checks that. You have your own bathroom and everything. I promise you'll be fine."

Olivia nodded silently and zipped up her bag. "Okay." Her stomach was in complete knots, her gut telling her that this would not end well for any of them. A large part of her was worried how Huck or Charlie would react if she declined, so she nodded weakly. _A month and a half tops._

"Great, thanks Huck.", Charlie glared at him until he got the clue to leave. Huck nodded and swiftly made his way back inside the house. "You okay?", Charlie asked her with a smile, she was even more gorgeous than he remembered. Taking in her features, Charlie couldn't believe the beauty that Huck had been keeping from him. Not only was Olivia unbelievably attractive, but she was also unbelievably wealthy.

"I'm fine.", she lied pleasantly. He was close, his body pressed to hers, unnerving her.

"Good. I haven't seen you much tonight." Charlie had planned to spend the entire evening with her, however she'd just clung to Huck, no matter how many times he'd offered her a drink.

"Sorry.", she lied with a smile. "I guess I just lost track of time."

"Well at least we're alone now." He breathed, desperate to kiss her, only to have the moment interrupted by a drunken Amanda who stumbled outside.

"HEY LIV!" She yelled, practically falling over her own feet. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!"

"Hi Amanda.", Olivia chuckled, taking the opportunity to step out of Charlie's awkward embrace. She walked over to Amanda and helped her off the floor. The woman reeked of scotch as she slurred her words.

"Liv do you know what time it is?"

Olivia pulled out her cellphone, relieved as the clock read 11:36"It's 11:36.", she helped the drunken mess onto the bench against the brick wall. That only meant 24 minutes until Fitz was due to pick her up from this train wreck of a party.

"Thanks Liv.", she smiled sweetly. A moment later Billy came storming out in search of Amanda.

"There you are!" He let out a loud sigh.

"There she is." Charlie grumbled angrily. Billy gulped, he knew he and Amanda were in for it, Charlie had told them multiple times that he'd planned to be alone with Olivia tonight, and Amanda was now ruining it.

"C'mon." Billy said lifting Amanda up, "let's get you home."

"Speaking of home I should get going." Olivia said turning with them to go inside.

"What?!" Charlie snapped taking hold of her hand. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah.", she replied. "Thanks for having me."

"Wait how are you getting home? Let me drive you home.", he offered eagerly. Charlie hadn't had the alone time with her he'd desired, and had been looking forward to being with her all day.

"I actually have a ride. He should be here any moment." She said, and just like that her cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"I'm outside, I know I'm half an hour early so just come when you're ready."

"Okay I'm leaving now." She smiled and ended the call before Fitz had a chance to respond. "Bye Charlie." Olivia didn't bother to wait for a response as she quickly fled out the back through the house and to the street where she saw Fitz parked. Immediately a sense of relief washed over her as she saw his head of brown curls in the drivers seat. She made her way into the car and put on her seatbelt, "hey."

"Hey." He said and began to drive. "How was it?"

"Okay I guess."

"You don't seem drunk."

"That's because I'm not. I had one and a half beers." She smiled angelically at him. "Aren't you proud?"

"Very." He grinned sarcastically. "You get a gold star and a cookie."

She laughed at his joke, but her smile quickly flattered as she remembered the contents in her bag. _Just a month and a half tops_, Olivia reminded herself before turning back to him. "So where did you go?"

"I found a TGIF's and fell asleep in the parking lot." He admitted, "I set alarm so I wouldn't sleep through the night and forget you."

Olivia couldn't help but smile, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that Harrison would never do anything like that for her. Although she'd only known Fitz for a few days, there was something so trustworthy, so sincere about him, it was hard not to like him. She had to admit, there was some guilt and regret which followed after she snarled at him. They made small talk the rest of the way home comfortably, the conversation flowing easily and smoothly.

"Where's Harrison's car?" Olivia asked as they pulled in to the driveway.

"Oh him and Stephen are at the neighbour Megan's house." Fitz said as he and Olivia exited the car and entered the house together.

Olivia raised her eyebrow, "are they having a three—"

"No no!" Fitz laughed loudly, flopping on the couch. "She brought two or three friends for the weekend."

Olivia joined him on the couch, watching him as she questioned him. "So didn't you go? Clearly she brought a girl for you."

"Because despite what you think, I may be a dog, but I have one dick." He said with a smirk, twisting the words from her earlier conversation. "Not two, just one."

In all honestly Fitz wanted to make sure that Olivia was home, but now even as she was, he still wasn't intrigued to have sex with one of Megan's slutty friends. Call it maturity, or perhaps the dog with two dicks comment really got to him, but he had no desire to head over to Megan's.

Olivia smiled, "well maybe you aren't half as bad as I thought you were." She couldn't help but think how he'd gone out of his way to help her, something he really didn't have to do. It puzzled her as to why someone like him was best friends with her brother. "What exactly do you have in common with my brother?"

"What do you mean?", Fitz laughed.

"I mean you're nice, smart, you seem to have all the screws on tight in your head. Why on earth are you friends with Harrison? Within the last couple of days you've been kinder to me than he's been my entire life."

It wasn't fair to say Olivia resented her brother, she down right despised him. Back when they were younger Olivia and Harrison were in separable, despite their 7 year age difference. Harrison loved his baby sister more than anything else in the world, until he turned 16. After that _girls_ became his number one priority and he became nothing more than a desperate skirt chaser. No longer were the two of them close in fact, Harrison never really bothered with Olivia unless he was forced to or needed something.

"We just are.", he laughed. "I don't know, we were all drinking buddies in freshman year and—"

"Freshman year's over. You said you're a dog with one dick, so what could you possibly have in common with either of those two. Him and Stephen are disgusting."

"Hey!"

"It's the truth. Harrison had me lying for him when I was 9 years old so he could sneak girls in and out of the house."

Fitz's jaw dropped, "9?!"

Olivia nodded her head, "yep."

"When he's not girl crazy or drunk he's actually a...", Fitz's voice trailed off as he tried to find an accurate word, Olivia shot him a sarcastic look and the two of them bursted into a roaring laughter.

"He's a disgusting pig." Olivia said bluntly, "nothing more, nothing less."

"He's your family."

She shrugged, _family_ are meant to care about each other, and the only thing Harrison gave a damn about was getting his hand up a skirt. Olivia yawned before snuggling up to a pillow on the couch.

"Are you tired?"

"Not really.", she replied with a smirk. "I'm just waiting for you to go to bed so I can watch TV."

Fitz chuckled, "what do you want to watch?"

"I recorded Jimmy Fallon earlier."

He grinned widely, "I like Fallon, give me 10 minutes to change into my pyjama's?"

Olivia nodded and they made their way up the stairs together, "just wear a damn shirt.", she teased before locking her door behind herself. Once inside she raced into the bathroom with her bag in hand, retrieving the two bottles.

_You'll be fine, just place them in your medicine cabinet, no one ever checks that. You have your own bathroom and everything. I promise you'll be fine._

_A month and a half tops._

She quickly shoved them into her medicine cabinet and hide them behind her big bottle of mouthwash and toothpaste. Slamming the cabinet shut, Olivia took to washing her hands vigorously, as if someone were to smell it on her.

After a thorough rinse Olivia exited the bathroom and shut the door, letting out a deep breathe. _A month and a half tops,_ she reminded herself until her nerves settled. After a few minutes her slight anxiety had passed and she changed into her pyjama's; a plain black t-shirt and plaid shorts with her favourite pink fuzzy slippers.

She opened her bedroom door to see Fitz already watching the opening monologue. "HEY!", she snapped storming down the stairs, "you said 10 minutes!"

Fitz laughed devilishly, pausing the TV as she sat beside him; eyebrows arched with anger and folded arms. "I asked you to wait for me, but you never asked me to wait for you.", he smirked.

"You asshole!", she laughed giving him a playful shove.

Fitz laughed resting his arms across the length of the couch. "So am I no longer a dog now? Just an asshole?", his tone teasing her.

"No you're both."

"So a dog with an asshole then?"

"No you're a dog **and** an asshole, two very separate things.", she said matter-a-factly trying not to laugh. He shot her silly smile and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well I appreciate you clearing that up for me."

"No problem, anytime.", she smiled at him cunningly. They locked eye contact for a few moments and for the first time Olivia realized how stunning his eyes were, they were a striking cerulean blue; almost ocean-like. "You have really pretty eyes.", she said bluntly.

A smile crept across his face, "thanks I guess. I don't know if that's a compliment considering I'm a guy and you just called me pretty."

"I said your eyes were pretty, I never commented on your face.", she snickered grabbing the remote out of his hand and locating the recorded program. He shook his head playfully, her bite never ceasing to make him laugh, as the two of them tuned into Jimmy Fallon's opening monologue.

Half way through the first guest Fitz looked to see Olivia sound asleep, curled up into him. She wasn't touching him as such, but her body was cradled up a few inches from him. He admired the sight, she looked so innocent and pure when she slept, unlike the tasmanian devil she pretended to be. With long curly eyelashes, pouty lips and the cutest little snore he'd ever heard in his life, Fitzgerald Grant was staring. He switched off the TV, before patting her arm gently.

She stirred in her sleep momentarily, her eyes remaining closed as she involuntarily adjusting herself to lay her head upon his chest, her fingers clutching his t-shirt.

His eye's bulged open, "um Olivia...", he said awkwardly, still failing to wake her up. He poked her shoulder multiple times, receiving absolutely no response. _Man, she must be tired._ Fitz sighed, he gently picked her up in both arms, turned off the lights and made his way up the stairs and into her bedroom, laying her down softly onto her bed.

Unconsciously she pulled the duvet towards her, snoring again. Fitz found it comically how the woman with the biggest potty mouth he'd ever seen, could look so innocent, it was something else. He made note to tease her about it tomorrow morning at breakfast as he closed her door behind him, making his way to his room across the hall.

* * *

_So that's the chapter! Let me know what you guys think! A lot of you think that Liv is a mess, which she completely is, but I wonder who might be able to save her from herself? :)_

_How creepy is Charlie?! How much do you now hate Huck? Is Fitz being inappropriate? Our babies are making progress! Was there possible flirting at the end? How do you feel about Liv taking the pills? Do you think her gut feeling will end up being right? Leave your thoughts and predictions! _

_Until next time! x_


	4. Reasonable Doubt

_Leave reviews they make me smile!_

_Don't forget to follow me on tumblr : xmissschevious_

* * *

"You're going to burn them, flip the sausages." Fitz instructed Olivia as she attempted to make his first breakfast. The omelette was a mess, the toast was burnt, and Fitz could now see the sausages would soon follow in the same fate.

"It's a lot easier to cook without you harping in my ear you know." Olivia smirked, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I know how to cook."

"This omelette with raw yoke begs to differ." Fitz cut open her _omelette_ to have a dark yellow liquid ooze out all over the plate. He frowned, the sight of the yoke making him slightly nauseous. "You can't cook to save your life."

"Will you shut up before I shove these down your mouth?" Olivia laughed removing her perfectly cooked sausages onto a clean plate for him. She smiled, proud of the first properly cooked item of food she'd made for him, "here eat this and don't complain about it."

He chuckled to himself as she handed him the plate, "you're going to redo my omelette right?"

"People eat raw eggs all the time, you'll be fine.", she told him, joining him with her bowl of Lucky Charms. Within less than a few minutes she'd inhaled the entire bowl leaving Fitz astonished.

"What the hell..."

"I'm hungry.", she giggled placing her bowl back on the counter.

"You know you snore right?" He asked her with a sly smile.

"I do not!"

"You do, its more of a purring than an actual snore, but it's absolutely hilarious."

Olivia laughed, trying her best to act offended. "Did you just call me a cat?"

"No, if you listen for once in your life you'd know I did not just call you a cat."

Olivia laughed, enjoying their playful banter. In his presence she felt as if she could let her guard down and just breathe. He had this calming nature about him which just put her ease and kept a smile upon her face. "Isn't my cooking the best?", she asked as he tucked into his breakfast.

"It's alright, I mean considering you fucked up toast..."

"I didn't know that you could eject the toast yourself!", she huffed referring to the two pieces of now charcoal black bread. It sent Fitz into a fit of hysterics that she could manage to burn something as simple as toast.

He shook his head laughing, "you didn't stay long at that party yesterday."

"It was lame.", She replied. "I'd much rather watch Jimmy Fallon."

"With me."

"What?"

"You'd much rather watch Jimmy Fallon...", there was a long pregnant pause before he finished his sentence with dramatics and a wide smile "with me."

She rolled her eyes stuck out her tongue, "thanks for carrying me upstairs by the way."

"You were dead to the world, I tried to wake you up at least five times."

Olivia smiled, she'd always been a heavy sleeper, "well isn't it handy that you have these big strong arms that you're constantly showing off.", she snickered poking his biceps of steel.

"These are more along the lines of guns, but thanks anyway." He grinned flexing his muscles.

Olivia darted her eyes in the opposite direction, withholding the reaction he was looking for. "Don't start acting like a douchebag or I'll have to start hating you like I do Stephen."

"Ouch!", he pretended to clutch his chest in pain as if her words had wounded him.

"You're such a loser.", she laughed sipping her lemonade. Olivia opened her mouth to say something else but the front door swung open, revealing her clearly still intoxicated brother.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!", Harrison roared to no one in particular. He wore the same clothes from last night, except his shirt was now inside out and he held his shoes like the tramp he was. Olivia frowned as he flopped himself down on the couch, followed by an equally idiotic Stephen to his left.

"You smell." Olivia growled at Harrison. "The both of you stink like sewage. Did you sleep in a trash can last night?"

"Shut up." Harrison muttered, with his eyes closed.

Olivia scoffed, "you're a piece of shit Harrison. I hope you know that. I hope you catch herpes, no wait I hope your penis falls off." There was nothing more disgusting to her than seeing the way her brother degraded and treated women.

"Shut that huge mouth of yours Liv. No one wants to hear you talk. No one likes you." Harrison sat up and growled at her angrily, his mean eyes glaring at her.

"Fuck you!" She cried, storming up the stairs and slamming her room shut. Harrison and Stephen snickered at her temper tantrum before turning on the TV.

Fitz raised his eyebrow, he couldn't help but feel bad for Olivia. It was obvious she didn't want to be here nor was wanted here by Harrison, but he didn't have to rub it in her face each day. "Can you two stop with the fighting? Seriously it's fucking annoying.", he spat.

Harrison and Stephen turned their heads in shock, it was a rare occasion when Fitz swore. "Damn...", Stephen teased.

"Don't blame me, it's her fault. She shouldn't even be here anyway! She's ruined all my fucking plans!" Harrison whined. "Leave it on my parents to just dump her on me.", and with that Harrison got to his feet and made his way to his room.

**XXXXX**

She was drowning out the world, engulfed by the visionary work of Kanye West when he knocked on her door. "Go away.", she snapped pausing her music. He chuckled softly, ignoring her and stepping inside her room with a smile.

"Hey.", Fitz said receiving no response. She glared at him, her eyebrows arched and nostrils flared. "You okay?", he asked with a lopsided smile.

"No.", her reply abrasive and curt. "Now get out."

He scoffed, "drop the attitude Olivia, it's not flattering and you're not fooling me anymore."

"Excuse me?!"

"I said drop the attitude. Quit staring at me like I killed your first born child."

"Get the hell out of my room! I hate _all_ of you!"

Fitz shrugged, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Do you wanna have a staring contest?", he asked sarcastically. "Because you giving me these angry eyes isn't going to scare me." He smiled at her widely, flashing his perfect pearly whites. Now that he'd seen a glimpse of the real her, there was no way he'd put up with her 'attitude'. "I've taken shits scary than you."

"Ew!" She laughed, her smile lighting up the room as she shoved him off her bed. "You're disgusting!"

"You're smiling.", he grinned, reclaiming his seat at the edge of the bed.

Olivia wanted to be upset, she wanted to continue to pout alone in her room, but with him around that was pretty much impossible. Around him Olivia found herself almost always laughing, joking and smiling. "Go away.", she chuckled. "Can't you see I'm trying to sulk here?!"

"You're not 6, you're not allowed to sulk up in your room and have a temper tantrum.", he informed her.

"Oh really? Says who?"

"Says me."

She hated this, she hated that he had the ability to make her laugh and giggle uncontrollably. _Why did he have such an effect on her? _"whatever.", Olivia rolled her eyes teasing.

"Are you still sulking?"

"Yes.", she lied folding her arms. It was extremely difficult for Olivia to sulk efficiently and productively while he stood there laughing with the biggest smirk. She reached over and whipped a pillow at him, "get out!"

"Are you sure you want to start a pillow fight now that you've seen the size of my arms?", he teased her, flexing his biceps for show once more. Olivia had to admit, his body was nothing short of breath-taking, although she'd never ever admit it out loud.

"You're interrupting me, I was listening to music.", she laughed changing the subject.

"What were ya listening to?"

"Yeezus."

Fitz stared blankly at her for a few moments, blinking once or twice as if he'd seen a ghost. "I just lost all respect for you.", he snickered.

"What?! Why?"

"First of all Kanye West is a jack ass, secondly he named his album Yeezus, he's insane." Fitz shook his head and pulled out his iPhone, switching her headphone jack from her iPod into his phone.

"Kanye West is a god.", Olivia said causing Fitz to nearly spit.

"I'm going to play you some real rap music.", he said scrolling through his extensive album list.

Olivia eyed him suspiciously, "and what exactly do you know about _real rap_ music?"

Fitz smirked, ignoring her comment as he found the album he was looking for. "I don't think you were born when this came out."

Olivia jerked away, "**woah woah woah!** What are you playing?! Biggie? Tupac? Cause I've listened to both and I don't like either!"

Fitz frowned, "will you just be quiet and listen. It's Jay-Z."

Olivia grinned, a rapper she very much liked. "I love Jay Z."

"Good.", Fitz selected _Reasonable Doubt_ and locked his phone.

"Do you not trust me with your phone?" Olivia was thoroughly looking forward to going through his messages, photos and just down right being nosy, but the lock now prevented that.

"Nope.", he grinned, and with that he pressed play and left her to her own devices.

* * *

Charlie frowned as he and Huck finished their first round of deliveries of the day. He'd texted Olivia about two hours ago, and receiving no response, he was starting to get agitated. "She still hasn't responded you know.", he growled.

"Try calling her." Huck replied.

"I did, 5 times."

"She's probably busy, or maybe she's still sleeping." Huck tried his best to reason with Charlie as Huck could tell he was less than pleased.

"You try.", demanded Charlie. Huck nodded obediently and pulled up her contact information. "And put her on speaker." Huck pressed call and the two of them listened to her phone ring and ring.

_Hi you've reached Olivia. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, if you leave your name and number I'll call you back. Bye!_

Charlie growled angrily. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"What?"

"DOES SHE HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!" He roared, his face now bright red, veins practically bursting out of his neck. It was a good thing they were parked at the side of the road or Charlie's sudden outburst would have surely gotten them into a car crash.

Huck was shocked, he'd gone from slightly pissed into a full blown rage within the matter of seconds. Charlie clutched the steering wheel so hard his hands were were now the colour of bare bones. "What... what makes you ask that?", he stuttered out.

"Yesterday I offered to give her a ride. She said she had one and that _he_ was coming to pick her up. Don't make me ask you again Huck... Does she have a boyfriend?" He spoke much calmer this time, but the anger and rage in his voice hadn't subsided, neither had the prominent veins in his neck.

"No she doesn't." Huck shook his head firmly. "It was probably her brother."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How sure?"

"I'm positive."

Charlie now visibly relaxed, smiling now from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. "Well why didn't you just say so?", he chuckled with a smile. "Jesus Huck you were getting me all worked up for nothing!"

Huck gulped, nodding his head gently, "sorry."

Charlie beamed, his temper now in complete control again. And with a deep breath he turned back on the car and resumed the rest of their daily deliveries.

* * *

Megan rolled over onto him, running her pale fingers against his chest. "Does your sister seriously not care that I'm over here?"

Harrison rolled his eyes, running his hand up her soft naked thigh. "Why do you keep asking that?"

"I just think it's weird that's all."

"Well it's not. The only thing that's weird is the fact that you keep bringing this up. You're fucking me, not my sister, so stop talking about it.", he spat out harshly.

Megan's mouth dropped open and she immediately jerked away from him. She pulled on her clothes and hastily redressed herself. "Go to hell Harrison."

He groaned as she snapped on her bra and pulled on her shirt. "Oh don't tell me you're upset?!"

"You're a dick." She growled at him. Megan had come to realize that after sex, Harrison became quite grumpy and downright rude. He was only pleasant and sweet leading up to sex, and afterwards he was just a plain asshole. "Don't call me again."

He chuckled humourlessly as she zipped up her jean shorts. "Whatever, like I give a fuck. Close the door on your way out."

Megan scoffed, grabbing her bag off the floor. She couldn't believe she had done a booty call in the broad daylight for someone as disrespectful as him. "Gladly! And by the way, I was faking it the entire time. It doesn't matter how big your dick is if you don't know how to use it!", she hissed getting in the final jab before slamming his bedroom door shut.

Olivia was sitting on the couch, with _Reasonable doubt_ paused as she eavesdropped on their conversation. She snickered, watching as Megan stormed out slamming the door behind her. The smile on her face quickly faltered as she realized she now had 10 messages and 5 missed calls from Charlie and one from Huck. As she went to resume the music on Fitz's phone there was an incoming call from someone by the name of _Mellie._

Knocking on his door Olivia entered and tossed his phone on the bed, "you just got a call.", she informed him.

"From who?"

"Mellie?", Olivia said and watched as all the blood drained from his face. "I didn't answer it."

"Fuck.", he groaned running his fingers throughout his hair. Mellie was supposed to be in England for at least another month, he couldn't fathom the possibility that her trip might have been cut short.

"Is that your sister or?"

"My ex.", he said with an unwavering hostility.

Olivia frowned at the idea of losing her only friend in the house. "Is she coming to visit?" If this Mellie character came around Fitz would be preoccupied the entire time, leaving her alone with no one.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." He said sharply. "I guess I should call her back."

Olivia nodded and left, giving him the privacy he needed. A large part of her wanted to wait outside his door, to eavesdrop on whatever conversation was about to take place. Although she pretended to hate him, Fitz made her laugh and smile. The thought of his girlfriend coming back into the picture left Olivia annoyed, and she hated to admit it. Desperate to get her mind off that situation, she flopped onto her bed and decided to text Charlie back.

**XXXXX**

"Fitz!" Mellie squealed picking up her cellphone. "I'm so glad you called back, I was starting to think you were avoiding me."

"Listen Mel, I can't really talk much so whatever it is—"

"I'm coming back in three weeks. I'm booking my flight home right now, which airport is closer to Harrison's? Sarasota or—"

"JFK.", he replied coldly. "Go home Mellie, back to New York. You have no reason to come to Harrison's, we're no longer together."

"You promised me we would talk!" She fired at him. "You promised!"

"Mellie there's nothing more to be said! We're DONE!"

"Then why did you fuck me a month ago?!"

Nothing but dead silence hung in the air as Fitz's mouth went completely dry. "I made a mistake."

"That's bullshit and you know it! You're expecting me to believe that you made a mistake all night long and then all morning?!"

Fitz sighed, he'd managed to get himself into a bit of a predicament at a party with Mellie three weeks ago. He was drunk and horny; one of the most lethal combinations ever. She was there, it was easy. He went over to hers, spent the night and that was that. Or so he thought as Mellie demanded more from him the very next morning.

"Mel...", he sighed trying to reason with her but Fitz knew Mellie well enough to know that once she got like this there was no stopping her.

"You said you needed time! Which I gave you! I gave you a damned month! Now it's time to talk."

"DAMN IT MELLIE LISTEN TO ME!"

Olivia gulped from the other side of the door. She tried to fight it, she tried to stay in her room, but as her mother had told her on multiple occasions, she was just too nosy for her own damn good. Never had she heard Fitz raise his voice, not once, he was always so kind and nice. Olivia wondered what this Mellie must have done in order to anger him so. She kneeled down, pressing her ear right up against the door in order to hear even better.

"I have listened you.", Mellie replied with a snarl. "Now it's time you listen to me. I will be Sarasota in 3 weeks, I will email you my itinerary and you will pick me up from the airport."

"Mellie you are **NOT** coming down to Sarasota and I'm and **NOT** picking you up from the airport! I'm done with you! Stop calling, stop texting; we're OVER!" He growled out in one large breath.

"Grow up Fitzgerald. It's high time you found your balls and put a god damn ring on my finger! We've been playing this game for far too long, I'm tired of the shenanigans. I mean really, a party house for the summer? You're 25 not 21. I just booked my ticket, and **yes**, you will pick me up. I arrive on the 17th."

"MELLIE YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE! LISTEN TO ME—" he roared only to be met with the click signalling she'd ended the call. He was furious, wanting to whip his phone at the wall. Fitz got to his feet, needed a cold glass of water, he opened the door only to have Olivia fall to his feet.

"What on earth are you doing..."

"I...um...I...I lost my earring.", Olivia smiled up at him with a lie. He immediately saw right through it and shook his head.

"I never took you for an eavesdropper." He smirked. He'd expected himself to be mad, having his privacy violated and such, but he couldn't stop smiling at her ridiculous lie as she pretended to look for something on the floor.

"I wasn't...", she shook her head only to receive a knowing look from him. "Wanna talk about it?"

**XXX**

"So she just booked the ticket?" Olivia said with wide eyes, sitting on the couch as Fitz finished informing her on the craziness that was his love life.

"Yep."

"Without asking?"

"Oh she asked, I said no and she still booked it."

Olivia frowned, "so what are you gonna do?"

"There's nothing I can do, she booked the damn ticket." He groaned running his fingers down his face. Fitz sighed, his world was about to be rocked by Hurricane Mellie.

"Who booked a ticket?" Stephen asked coming in from the kitchen. "What ticket?" Much to Olivia's displeasure he plonked himself right beside her with a bag of chips in his hand. Each chip he stuffed his loud open mouth left Olivia cringing and irritated.

"Mellie.", Fitz replied. "She bought a ticket, she'll be here in 3 weeks."

Stephen boomed, "ayy that's **_GREAT_ **news! It's about time you got laid!"

"Shut up Stephen.", Fitz spat, feeling slightly awkward discussing his sex life in front of Olivia. The look on her face told him she felt the same way.

"I'm serious!", Stephen sneered before shoving a handful of chips into his mouth. "When was the last time you got some?!"

"Would it kill you to close your mouth when you chew and get a bowl?" Olivia growled at him. Stephen nodded and trotted back towards the kitchen. Olivia and Fitz looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"You don't have to be so rude!", he laughed poking her shoulder playfully.

Olivia shrugged with a smug smile, "whatever."

Fitz smiled, he found it hilarious how different she was around Stephen, how fast her attitude snapped back almost immediately. He watched her scowl at Stephen as he re-entered the living room, having to bite his tongue to stop from laughing. Stephen was either completely oblivious or just chose to ignore it.

Stephen re-entered the living room again, this time sitting beside Fitz. "So, Harrison and I we're thinking Tampa tonight? We could—"

"Are you and Harrison brain dead?" Olivia growled out, cutting him off effectively. "It takes an over an hour to drive to Tampa from here!"

"...and we could stay the night, rent a hotel room and come back tomorrow morning." Stephen let out an exaggerated breath. "It's only 11 o'clock anyway."

Fitz nodded with a shrug. Tampa wasn't that far of a drive if there were going to stay over in a hotel room. "That sounds fine."

"I need my own room." Olivia said harshly at the same time Harrison walked in with his iPad.

"Yeah yeah we'll each get our own room." He said plopping himself into the leather recliner. "I've already booked it online, so we really should get going. Can you all be packed in an hour?"

"Yeah." Stephen grinned eagerly. "We're taking the Ferrari right?"

"Of course!" Harrison nodded his head. "Fitz can you and Olivia—"

"Yeah we'll go in my car." Fitz replied. Olivia had to hide the excitement on her face as she got up from the couch.

"Olivia." Harrison hissed towards her. "One hour, if you're not ready we'll leave you here."

"Yeah yeah I got it.", she shrugged Harrison and his idle threats off as her feet climbed the stairs to her room.

* * *

**"OLIVIA!"** Fitz yelled out laughing as she accidentally spilt her lemonade all over the printed out directions a few minutes after they set out on the road. "You've got to be kidding me!"

She blew on the paper, doing her best to dry it. Fortunately for them it was lemonade and not coffee or Pepsi, "I can fix this!", Olivia giggled now fanning it.

"Oh really?", Fitz scoffed playfully. "Cause it seems to me you've just ruined the one pair of instructions we have." He chuckled to himself, figuring something had to go wrong on this car ride.

"I can still read it!" Olivia protested with a silly smile. The ink wasn't smudged and was still very legible, the paper just appeared as if someone had just urinated on it. "Make a right at the intersection.", she beamed proudly.

"You suck.", he laughed shaking his head.

"Screw off.", Olivia laughed as she pulled out her now vibrating phone, _Charlie_ was calling. Slightly hesitant to answer the phone as she'd been sort of ignoring his messages all day. It wasn't completely on purpose, she'd seen his messages but sort of kept getting distracted, nonetheless Olivia pressed accept. "Hello?"

"Olivia! _Finally!_", Charlie said sounding slightly annoyed. "I've been texting you all day!"

"I've been busy." Her eyebrow raised as Charlie sounded like her mother when she ignored her messages. Olivia found it slightly weird for someone she'd only known a mere two days to be checking up on her like such. "Anyway... What's up?"

She ignored Fitz as he mocked everything she said in a high pitched squeaky voice.

"Let's hang out tonight.", Charlie said as more of a demand than a question which didn't sit well with Olivia.

"I can't."

"I can't." Fitz continued to mock her in a voice resembling a 4 year old girl on helium.

"Why not?" Charlie said in an almost growl.

Olivia frowned, his tone starting to annoying her. "I'm on my way to Tampa."

"I'm on my way to Tampa." Fitz squeaked.

"**FITZ SHUT UP!**" Olivia laughed, hitting him with an open palm on his shoulder. He smirked, knowing that move hurt her a million and one more times that it ever did him.

Charlie was fuming, but tried his best to hide it in his voice. "Call me when you get back and I'll set something up for us to do.", he said coldly before ending the call.

Olivia frowned, "weirdo.", she muttered underneath her breath. "If you ever mock me like that again..."

"What are you gonna do Liv? I'm twice your height and size." Fitz chuckled teasing her playfully.

"You are not twice my height!" She protested. Although there was no protest about the weight portion as his entire body was made of pure muscle. The nickname he'd just created for her didn't go unnoticed as Olivia could feel herself blushing at the mere word, _Liv._

"Yes, I am. What are you like 4 foot 9?"

"I am 5'2 thank you very much!" She sassed him loudly. "Which is only 3 inches below the average height for a female so shut up!"

"You're like a dwarf, I could toss you around everywhere I went."

"I'd like to see you try!", Olivia glared at him with a frivolous smile. Admittedly, Fitz was becoming one of the main reasons for her laughter and general good moods. He was kept a smile on her face and if there wasn't one, he knew just exactly how to put one there. She greatly enjoyed all the time they got to spend together, thrilled that had an entire hour alone— away from Harrison and Stephen. "I'd destroy you."

"You're not about to pick a fight with a man who has a foot in height, a hundred and twenty pounds and two guns for biceps over you." Fitz smirked smugly.

"If you refer to your biceps as guns one more time, I'm going to throw myself out of the car." She laughed, pretending to be disgusted with him. In reality Olivia didn't think Fitz could ever do any wrong, from the moment they'd met he'd been nothing but kind and sweet.

"Mhm..." Fitz snickered. "That sounds incredibly tempting..."

"Shut up!"

**XXXXX**

Charlie stormed into Huck's room in nothing short of a rage. "I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be completely and totally honest with me."

Huck nodded, "what's the matter man? You seem pissed?" Huck proceeded to close his laptop as whatever issue was pressing Charlie was proving to be a big one.

"I don't like liars Huck. So think very carefully before you answer this question. Does Olivia have a boyfriend?"

"No." Huck said confidently, swearing they had this conversation earlier this morning. "She doesn't."

"What's her brother's name?"

Something was wrong, Charlie was ticking, like a bomb ready to explode at any moment. "Harrison." Huck said with reservation.

That was all he needed, Charlie flew on top of the bed like a man deranged, restraining Huck before enclosing his hands around his neck. "I DON'T LIKE LIARS HUCK!", he roared, his left eye now twitching uncontrollably. "DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"I'M NOT!" Huck cried honestly. "OLIVIA DOESN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" His face now turning red from the pressure.

"THEN WHO IN THE FUCK IS FITZ?"

That name was unrecognizable to Huck, as his face was blank. "I don't know!" He pleaded honestly. "She's never mentioned anyone with that name!"

"WELL SHE'S ON HER WAY TO TAMPA WITH THIS GUY. SO ANSWER ME ONE MORE TIME, DOES OLIVIA HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!" Charlie roared at the top of his lungs. No doubt in his mind that the entire street could hear him as he yelled so loud his lungs began to hurt.

"NO!" Huck could see that answer wasn't going to get him anywhere, in fact Charlie looked like he was seconds away from choking him fully. There was a look in his eye which Huck had never seen before and never wished to see again. "I DON'T KNOW! I'LL FIND OUT!"

Charlie smiled evilly, releasing his grip on Huck's neck, finally satisfied with his answer. "You'd better do that," he said in a voice that was so calm it became creepy "...and if she does... Well you know what to do."

* * *

_So our girl Liv can't cook to save her life! We got a little taste of Mellie! I know everyone was looking forward to her arrival so I made sure not to disappoint ;). Harrison's still an asshole. Was Olivia wrong for eavesdropping on Fitz and Mellie's conversation? And finally any words for Charlie? _

_Next chapter will be the trip to Tampa, any predictions? _

_Until next time! x_


	5. The Girl With The Butterfly Tattoo

_Leave reviews and enjoy the update! x_

_don't forget to follow me on tumblr: xmissschevious_

* * *

From the moment they rejoined them at the hotel, he resumed irritating her with his bossy ways, arrogant attitude and boastful cockiness. As they all laid out by the pool, Harrison continued to brag and lie about how he'd gotten the last word in when it came to Megan, but due to her superior eavesdropping skills Olivia knew that was not the case.

She laid back into her pool chair, sipping on her virgin Strawberry Daquiri. She opted for the non alcoholic version, however Huck had made her a fake ID months ago, but that was not something she wanted Harrison privy to.

"I'm trying to find the best clubs in the area." Harrison said scrolling away on his iPod. Sarasota was nice, but it wasn't exactly full of lavish clubs like Miami or Tampa.

"Shouldn't you have searched that before we left?" Olivia retorted, unable to hide the irritation in her voice.

"Don't start with me Liv." Harrison growled, "this will be a very long trip for you if you do."

"Would it kill you two to just be nice to one another?" Fitz asked looking at the both of them. He'd come to know Olivia well enough to see that although she'd never admit to due to her pride, that Harrison's words were hurting her.

"Yes.", they both replied in unison before returning their attention back to their respective Apple products.

Fitz shrugged laying back in his chair, turning his head to face Olivia who was wearing denim shorts and t-shirt. "Where's your bathing suit?"

Olivia shook her head frantically with worried eyes, signalling for him to drop the topic now.

Fitz smirked, making a mental note to bring it up later. As he looked to Harrison and Stephen wanting to confirm their plans for later, the two of them were gawking at a group of girls across the pool.

"I call dibs on the red bikini." Harrison said already jumping to his feet. The woman was gorgeous, olive skin, long thick black hair with pretty face and nice lips. Before Stephen had a chance to refute, Harrison was over there in a flash. Stephen chuckled to himself, following his best friend. Olivia watched as her brother coaxed the three females over to the bar to purchase them drinks, no doubt at the expense of their father's card.

"Okay now that they're gone, show me." Fitz turned back to Olivia eagerly as he sat on the edge of his chair, his body completely facing hers.

"Show you what?", she played dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The tattoo you're hiding, show me." Fitz worked it out and logically, she had to be hiding something, either a tattoo or a piercing, and she struck him as more of a tattoo type of girl. He himself had almost gotten one at the age of 18 but backed out last minute due to cold feet.

"There's no tattoo.", Olivia lied sitting on the edge of her seat so their knees were now touching, the skin on skin contact sending shivers down her spine. "I don't know what you're talking about.", she lied sweetly with a toss of her hair, knowing he'd see right through it.

"Fine." Fitz shrugged, not meaning a word of it. "I guess I was wrong."

"I guess you were.", Olivia smiled at him.

He shook his head, determined to find out the location of this tattoo by the end of the day.

"Well as much as I'd love to lie out here by the pool, not swim and die of heat stroke, I'd rather find something to do around here."

"Like what?"

"The Tampa Lowry Park."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a zoo." Olivia informed him. When he looked at her funny she giggled, "What?! I like animals!"

"Gross, I hate animals. Zoo's smell like shit."

"Well you don't have to come." Olivia stood up, she was used to being on her own. "See you later Fitz, don't catch herpes while I'm gone!", she snickered before skipping back into the hotel and up to her room.

After a change into a long black maxi dress which not only hugged her hips and round ass in all the right places but also showed off some cleavage, Olivia grabbed her bright pink Michael Kors wristlet, slipped on some flip flops and made her way back to the pool. Surprisingly enough Fitz wasn't there as she made her way over to the bar where Harrison and Stephen were entertaining girls.

"I'm going to the Zoo.", she said bluntly coming up behind Harrison.

He nodded, "do you need money?"

Olivia shook her head, Elizabeth and Denzel had provided her with more than enough to get through the year, let alone the summer. "No."

"Okay then..." Harrison shrugged, turning back to Adnan. "So you're british right?"

Adnan nodded, "yes."

Harrison licked his lips, loving every word that came out of that posh mouth. "So do you guys drink tea and eat biscuits and shit?"

Olivia scoffed, rolling her eyes and made her way back inside the pool and towards the exit, only to see Fitz sitting in one of the chairs there. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Waiting for you so we can go to the Zoo I guess." He said.

"I thought you didn't like the Zoo?"

"Well hanging out with you at the Zoo has to be better than watching Harrison or Stephen get it on, so let's go." Fitz chuckled. He didn't know what it was, but he no longer had the desire to skirt chase like he had planned to before the summer started. Perhaps Olivia and her hatred for both Stephen and Harrison was rubbing off on him.

Olivia smiled and together they flagged down a valet at the front of the hotel and retrieved his car.

**XXXXX**

Fitz was right, the zoo did smell like absolute shit. From the moment the two of them entered the park the stench hit them like a pile of bricks. However Fitz chose to exaggerate, plugging his nose with a permanent grimace upon his face which cracked Olivia up.

"You look ridiculous.", she laughed holding up the map. "Where should we go first?"

"Back to the hotel.", he frowned.

"Safari Africa." Olivia decided, ignoring his protests as they headed in that direction. Fitz groaned, not excited at the thought elephants, rhinos and hippos. The nearer they got the more Fitz realized he was actually frightened of elephants as the monstrosity now stood a few yards away from him.

"Okay!" Fitz snapped reaching out and grabbing Olivia's hand to stop her from moving any closer. "I think we're close enough."

"Don't be silly." Olivia pulled out her iPhone, "I need a decent photo."

"Use your zoom.", he said firmly. There was no way in hell Fitz was taking another step in the direction of that animal.

"Are you scuuurred?" Olivia giggled poking his chest. She found it hilarious that the man who boasted about his muscles non stop, was shaking at the sight of an elephant.

"No." He huffed, puffing out his broad chest. "Not one bit."

"Then come closer."

"No thank you, I can see everything I need to see from here."

Olivia could smell the bullshit leave his mouth. Without warning she yanked his arm, dragging him toward the guarded and gated sandpit where three large elephants roamed. One in particular by the name of Mandy, kept her eyes locked on Fitz which struck the fear of god into him.

"Take your picture NOW or I'm leaving!"

Olivia giggled, snapped a few photo's and turned to him. "We can go now you scaredy cat." Fitz ignored her comment, taking hold of her arm and darting away as fast as they could. Olivia roared with laughter, running behind him in order to keep up, smiling frivolous.

Although he had his eyes fixated on getting out Safari Africa, Olivia couldn't help but blush at his laughable behaviour.

"Fitz you can slow down!" Olivia giggled to him, "the elephants are gone."

He let out a large huff before coming to a complete halt. "I hate this place, can we leave?"

"Fitz we just got here!" Olivia laughed, finding him nothing shy of adorable at this very moment. How did a man who resembled a greek god, whimper at the sight of trained animals. "Besides, we haven't even seen the reptiles yet."

"Reptiles... What reptiles?!"

"They have an anaconda that's been measured at 18 feet."

Fitz turned the colour of snow, his eyes wide and his lip trembling uncontrollably. "What did you just say?", his voice sounding like it were to break at any moment.

"They have an 18 foot long anaconda.", she snickered.

"That's what I thought you said. It's been really nice hanging out with you but I think I'd rather eat glass than stay here one more minute. I'll be in the car." Fitz said, and with that he bolted in the direction of the exit while Olivia nearly keeled over with laughter.

**XXX**

After snapping a few more photo's of the cheetahs and rhino's, Olivia begrudgingly joined Fitz in his car. "That was a waste of $15.", she said rubbing out the stamp on the back of her hand.

"I'm never EVER hanging out with you again." Fitz let out a loud and exaggerated huff followed by a cheeky smile. "You're bad news."

"Bad news?! It's not my fault you're afraid of an elephant." She teased him as Fitz pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive.

"You're evil."

"I resent that."

"You should."

He loved teasing her, watching as she smiled and allowed her playful and carefree side come out. It was a rarity and something that as far as he could see was only shared with him, which he loved as well. Despite her massive efforts to hide it, Olivia Pope was a sweet girl. She could hide behind all the aggressive music, snarky comments, curse words and black eyeliner she wanted; Fitz had already seen past it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure.", she said, slightly nervous.

"The girls Harrison brings around, does that bother you?"

"It's not just that." Olivia shook her head. "Harrison doesn't respect women at all, and being a woman myself, it's hard not to take it personally. He's a saint in front of my mom and dad, but I can see the real him. I see through the facade that he puts up, he's nothing shy of a misogynist."

Fitz nodded, "you should know, nothing he does... He's not thinking with his brain, it has nothing to do with you."

"It's hard to believe that when he shuts down everything I say." Olivia never confided in anyone, she never opened up, not even to her parents. She'd always kept everything bottled in inside, walking around with her emotions as they weighed her down. But for some reason she found herself willingly and freely opening up to Fitz with ease. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Well he sure does a good job of acting like he does." Olivia swallowed. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know... I just hear some of the things he says to you, and I guess, I don't know. It's not my place to say or do anything but I... I don't like it."

Fitz could no longer deny the protectiveness and possessiveness he had when it came to Olivia. Despite the short time he'd known her, they'd truly bonded, over things that neither of them openly shared with many people. He'd become attached to her, wanting to look out for her, to protect her. He also simply enjoyed spending time with her; making her laugh and making her smile.

She blushed, it was rare to have some care and stick up for her in the manner he did and tried to. "You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a douchebag. I mean the flyboy hair, the crystal blue eyes, the abs, the arms, the partyboy mentality. But now, I don't think I'd be able to survive the summer in that house if it wasn't for you. You're a good friend Fitz."

Olivia was smiling up at him, despite how much of a schoolgirl she felt. He'd always managed to bring this out in her, not that she was complaining as it was nice to smile, kick back and just breathe. Around him, Olivia didn't have to be anyone but herself, and she loved every minute of it. She loved being with him, around him, talking to him, listening to him; she just plain loved being in his presence.

Fitz chuckled, driving with one hand in order to wrap his free arm around her in a tight side hug. "You know for the devils spawn, you're not so bad yourself."

She giggled, leaning into his embrace; relishing in the feel of his large masculine hand wrapped around her shoulder. Momentarily Olivia wondered if the jolts of electricity running through her body at this new position were mutual, but his face seemed unfazed. Inhaling, his masculine scent and body wash filled her nostrils and she loved it, he smelled incredible.

"You still think I'm the devils spawn?", she asked with wide eyes.

"Maybe.", he winked playfully.

The rest of the drive back was smooth, they laughed and poked fun at each other as if they were old friends. The level of comfortability between them resembled one of life long friends as Olivia rested her head on his shoulder while he drove. They arrived back at the hotel fifteen minutes later and Olivia realized how much colder she felt as he removed his arm from around her. Her body no longer felt warm and tingly, there was no longer a giddy smile on her face or a fiery sensation in her belly, it was gone at the removal of his touch. She needed it back, she wanted it back, she craved it back.

* * *

Dinner was awkward as was any situation where Olivia and Harrison were in close proximity. They dined at the hotel's upscale Chinese restaurant. Olivia sat beside Stephen while Fitz and Harrison sat on the opposite end of the large semi circular booth. While they all ordered an alcoholic beverage, Olivia sipped on her raspberry lemonade and enjoyed her shanghai noodles.

"The food here is good." Fitz said trying to spark conversation. He'd ordered chow main and was very much pleased with his dinner.

Harrison shrugged, more interested in a trio of females sitting by the bar than discussing his chicken fried rice. He and Stephen practically wolfed down their food the moment it arrived. "You go up to them.", Harrison growled firmly. "I went up to the girls at the pool, you do those three."

"Oh fuck off!" Stephen groaned. "You pointed them out, you go!"

"Fine but if I go I get first pick."

Olivia rolled her eyes, pulling out her earbuds which connected to her iPhone in order to block out the ridiculous conversation going on.

"Hey!" Fitz chuckled to her realizing that Harrison and Stephen had once again zoned out into their own world. "It's rude to listen to music during dinner."

"It's rude for them to talk about those girls like a piece of fucking meat like the savages they are." Olivia retorted directly at Harrison, despite the fact Fitz had sparked conversation.

Harrison turned from his conversation with Stephen to address his pest of a sister, "Olivia if you don't shut that hole in your face—"

"Don't speak to her like that." Fitz cut him off slightly harsher than needed. When he told Olivia he didn't like the way Harrison, he meant it. Fitz now had wide eyes from each of them at the table for multiple reasons. Olivia couldn't believe that he had gone so far as to stick up for her, while Stephen and Harrison were mind-boggled as to why he cared. "We're in a restaurant so can everyone just relax."

Harrison was taken back at Fitz's sudden shift in mood. "Man you need to relax... Which is why I am now volunteering myself and Stephen to score those girls for all three of us." He got up from his seat and dragged Stephen over to the bar to work his magically charm.

She was flattered, more than flattered, she was blushing. "Thank you.", Olivia said quietly, looking up from her plate briefly.

"You're welcome.", Fitz smiled at her warmly. Before he could utter another sentence Harrison and Stephen were back on their way with the three girls. They all managed to squish themselves in the booth, a female clinging to each male while Olivia sat there awkwardly at the end. It truly was as if Harrison failed to acknowledge her existence as his sister. They did slight and mumbled introductions for which Olivia stayed quiet for.

The female sitting beside Fitz who identified herself as Amy irritated Olivia the most out of all of them. She was loud and tipsy with long brown hair, green eyes with a fake spray tan and big fake boobs. Her dress showed little to be desired and she spoke as if she had a nasal problem. Presumptuously, her hand was already placed upon Fitz's arm from the moment they all sat down. She couldn't tell completely but it seemed Fitz didn't completely mind Amy's touch.

"So how do you pretty ladies know each other?" Harrison asked the girl beside him with dark brown eyes, long curly black hair and a mocha-like skin complexion by the name of Fiona.

"We work together.", Fiona giggled.

"And what exactly is it that you do?"

"We're exotic dancers." Amy said before biting her lip, oozing sexuality.

Olivia watched with disgust as Harrison's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. At this moment she'd never been so ashamed to be related to such a pig. She looked to Fitz who seemed to be paying more attention to his chow main than anything, but it still infuriated her that Amy's hand rested on his bicep.

"So you're all strippers." Olivia retorted as a statement of clarification to Amy in particular.

"No, we're exotic dancers." Amy said giving Olivia a dirty look.

"What's exotic about you exactly? Your name is Amy, your tan is fake as well are your ridiculous boobs." Olivia said silencing every single person at the table.

Fitz was in awe, he'd always known Olivia had an attitude, but he didn't think she'd publicly take on a woman who had 5+ years on her. He had to admit, he was quite impressed.

"Excuse me?" Amy choked out. "What did you just say to me?"

"I'm letting you know exactly what you are. You shake your ass and tits and get on all fours to collect your pay check. You're a stripper, all three of you are."

Harrison could see that if Olivia got another word in, he'd have to find himself three more girls before the night was over. He'd always wanted to hook up with a stripper, and was not about to let his sister ruin this for him. He looked to Stephen and Fitz who were snickering as Olivia practically shamed all Amy, Fiona and Carla in a matter of seconds.

"Liv just shut up and go to your room." Harrison ordered, growling at her from across the table.

"Yeah." Amy scoffed to her. "I think you should listen to your brother little girl."

Olivia glared at her with hostility, "what makes you think you can say anything to me when I could toss a dollar bill at you and you'd go chasing after it like a primitive dog."

Fitz bursted into a roaring laughter, unable to hold it in any longer. He laughed until he was literally red in the face and his stomach cramped. Olivia was a firecracker and he was damn well happy he was no longer on the end of her attacks. He was more than happy to be on her good side.

Amy sat there with a open mouth, wanting to find something to say but struggling to find the right words.

**"LIV UPSTAIRS NOW!"** Harrison roared, clutching onto Fiona tighter in fear that she might leave.

"Fine." Olivia shrugged and grabbed her wristlet. Up from her seat she got and took a few steps to get in Harrison's face, "you've reached an all-time low Harrison. Fucking strippers? You should ashamed of yourself.", and with that she turned on her Louboutin heel's and stormed out of the restaurant.

His eyes followed her until she left through the door. _Damn_, Fitz chuckled to himself before taking a small sip of his scotch on the rocks.

Harrison could tell he had a lot of making up to do before any of these girls would put out. Despite the fact they were strippers, Olivia had completely annihilated Amy for all of them to see and hear. "So...", he smiled charmingly "can I get any of you ladies anything? A drink?"

"Rosé." Amy demanded with folded arms, "and lots of it."

Harrison nodded, "Stephen you want anything?"

"I'll have a gin and tonic."

"Fitz?" Harrison asked with a raised eyebrow as he again seemed to be spaced out.

"I'm fine with what I have thank you." Fitz said referring to his barely touched scotch. It was unlike him to idle on one drink, especially on a club night.

"Shut up Fitz and quit being a pussy. What are you having?"

"I'm fine with what I have. In all honesty I don't feel all that well." Fitz assured him before Harrison went on his way. Fitz couldn't help but continue to chuckle at Olivia's destruction of the girl beside him, it was nothing short of hilarious.

**XXX**

She was pissed, no Olivia Pope was enraged as she kicked off her heels and flopped onto her bed. She had half a mind to storm back down those stairs and rip Amy's head off. Who the hell did she think she was sitting beside Fitz and placing her filthily and grubby little hands all over him.

She was furious, furious at the thought of this woman touching him. Olivia wondered if Fitz created the butterflies he had in her stomach in Amy's with his touch. She hoped not, she prayed not. He wasn't hers to claim, but the sight of anyone else on him nearly sent her into a blackout rage.

She wondered what was going on downstairs, if Amy had kissed him yet. If they were in his hotel room, if they were having sex. Fitz was strong, masculine with broad shoulders, toned arms, washboard abs and face fit for GQ, Olivia bet he was amazing in bed. Although she'd never done anything but kiss a boy at one of Huck's party in a stupid game of spin the bottle, Olivia imagined Fitz would be an amazing lover.

What had come over her? Why was she now fantasizing over her brother's best friend? Olivia groaned, closing her eyes trying to calm down and relax. Images of his shirtless body flooded her mind almost immediately and her eyes shot open. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Why was she now imagining him after his runs; smiling as he guzzled down a bottle of water while sweat dripped down his chest and body...

The strange fiery sensation in the pit of her stomach was back. Suddenly the room was hot, her clothes were becoming unbearably tight and her skin itchy. Olivia could feel as her nipples tightened beneath her bra. She fidgeted from her back to her side, unable to get comfortable or him off her mind.

In effort to aid herself Olivia practically flung off her now ragingly tight jeans only to realize that her panties were now soaked.

"Fuck." She spat out loud and quickly raced into the bathroom. Olivia Pope was in need of a cold shower and fast.

**XXX**

After a long and ice old shower, Olivia conditioned her hair which was now in its natural curly ringlets. She moisturized her skin and slipped into a black camisole and her infamous hot pink short shorts. She applied an packaged avocado face mask and allowed it to dry. As she entered the bedroom she now realized that Huck was calling her.

"Hey Huck.", she answered.

"Hey Liv." Huck smiled putting her on speaker with Charlie beside him. Charlie had promised to be silent as long as Huck promised to put Olivia on speakerphone. In this case if Huck decided to lie about Olivia's relationship status, he'd have no where to hide. "How are you? Charlie mentioned you were in Tampa."

"Yeah... He called me yesterday and wanted to hang out... I told him I couldn't and he seemed... Well pissed."

Huck gulped, "really?"

"Yeah, it was pretty weird not gonna lie." Olivia said hoping that Huck would never repeat any of this. "He's nice and all but... I just thought that was weird."

Charlie tried to control his temper as he glared at Huck to answer. "Yeah but he's a nice guy, a really nice guy, the best."

"Well he's your friend, so if you like him I guess I do too."

_Your friend_, that did not sit well with Charlie who was now fuming.

"Who are you out in Tampa with? Harrison?" Huck asked carefully. He and Charlie had scripted this entire conversation multiple times before.

"Yep. Why?"

"No reason... Are you having fun?"

"I guess."

"We're gonna hang out when you get back right?"

Just as Olivia opened her mouth to respond, there was a knock at her door. "Sorry Huck there's someone at my door. I'll... I'll message you soon okay, bye.", she ended the call abruptly before creeping towards the door to look through the peephole.

"Hi.", he grinned widely as she opened the door.

Olivia raised her eyebrow, "Fitz what the hell are you doing here?"

"Jimmy Fallon in 4 minutes." He said raising both brows. "Are you going to let me in or not?"

"Did you fuck that stripper?" Olivia didn't care how blunt or rude that came off, she would not have him in her room after that.

"Of course not.", he frowned with disgust. Fitz had stayed there in order to avoid problems with Harrison and Stephen, but in reality he couldn't have been more repulsed.

Olivia smiled, content with his answer. She stepped aside allowing him to come inside before closing her door behind him. It made her heart skip a beat that he'd decided not to go clubbing with twiddle dee and twiddle dumb.

He kicked off his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed before lying down on his back. "May I just say that you're look incredible.", he teased her.

"Shut up!" Olivia laughed, remembering that she had a green face mask on. Funnily enough, she didn't feel self conscious or the need to now wash it off because he was now here. She sat beside him and played with the remote.

"Olivia you really are something else... that mouth of yours. I don't know man." He chuckled, still not over the altercation at dinner. "You're ruthless."

"I seem to recall you laughing like a damn hyena, so I'd say you liked it."

"I loved it." He admitted now sitting up beside her. "You're pure evil and now you're in a green mask."

"I hate you." Olivia smirked playfully shoving him in his chest. He laughed shoving her back, causing her to roll onto her back and for her shirt to rise up at the back.

His eyes widened completely at the butterfly placed at the centre of her lower back. Without thinking whatsoever Fitz leaned over and touched it.

Olivia practically jumped out of skin at the sudden contact with his cold hands which had been nursing cold beverages all evening. She flew off the bed and onto the floor in a state of shock. "What the hell!", she fired at him.

"Is that real?" Fitz asked intrigued. He moved himself to sit on the edge of the bed closest to where she sat on the floor.

"No." Olivia lied. "It's a sticker."

"It felt real.", Fitz said defiantly. "I'm assuming Harrison doesn't know about that."

Olivia glared at him. "No he doesn't and I'd appreciate it if it stayed that way."

Fitz smirked, "you know when I was 18 I almost got a tattoo, but I chickened out."

"Pussy. I got this when I was 17."

"Well aren't you a little bad ass." He teased her before lying back down on the bed. "He'll kill you if he ever sees that."

"He's not gonna see it, because we're friends and friends don't rat each other out." She got up and walked around the bed to lie down on the side opposite to him. Olivia was far enough away from him so it wasn't that they were touching. She didn't want to make things uncomfortable, but ever since the car ride back from the zoo, Olivia craved his touch once more.

"Maybe." He teased turning to face her. "So why did you get it?"

"This girl Quinn and I got them together." Olivia shrugged. "It's really small and hardly noticeable."

"Except I noticed it."

"You're the only person besides Quinn who knows I have it. So you better keep your mouth shut." Olivia smirked playfully, teasing him.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll murder you in your sleep."

Fitz nodded, laughing. "Okay thanks, good to know." Her sense of humour never failing to make him laugh and smile.

"You're welcome... So how exactly did you get rid of that stripper?"

"I didn't have to, she pretty leached onto Harrison after seeing his black card."

**XXXXX **

It was around 4:30 am when Olivia stirred from her sleep enough to wake up. In shock she now realized not only had she knocked out without getting under the sheets, but so did Fitz as both his arms were wrapped firmly around hers stomach. He laid on his back, fully clothed, his body curved towards hers.

Olivia wondered what exactly they'd been talking about for so long before they both passed out. She looked at him, admiring his face as he slept. She wanted to move, to turn so that her back was to him, to spoon him; but the thought of waking him and altering him stopped her from doing so. She bet if he realized where he was and who he was cuddling, he'd leave.

For now it just felt incredible to lay with him, to be held onto by him. The butterflies in stomach were back and ever so softly Olivia stroked his arms which were wrapped around her with a barely there feather-like touch. She smiled, gently placing her head upon his chest, curling up to him with her hand flat on his stomach. With a small grunt, clearly asleep and possibly mistaking her for a duvet, Fitz pulled her in tighter to him. Olivia smiled, holding onto him as he did to her before drifting off soundly to sleep.

* * *

_So did Fitz cross a line by showing up to her room? Does Olivia have a little crush? Will Fitz leave in the morning once he realizes where he is? Do you think Charlie can take a hint? How disgusting is Harrison? How do you feel about Fitz sticking up for Olivia? _

_Leave your reviews and predictions! _

_Until next time! x_


	6. Blurred Lines

_Excuse the short chapter but it's better than nothing right?_

* * *

Fitz woke up to her stirring in his arms, the harsh and bright sun stung his eyes. "Fuck.", he mumbled sitting up right, realizing not only did he spend the night, but they had actually ended up spooning. Fitzgerald Grant had just spent the entire night cuddling Olivia Pope.

"What time is it?", Olivia asked with a voice full of sleep as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"7:30." He told her looking at his phone. "I can't believe I passed out."

Olivia gulped. So he wasn't going to mention that the fact that less than a minute around he had his boner to her ass. "Yeah me either... I guess we were both really tired huh?"

"Yeah." Fitz nodded clearing his throat. "Tired." Neither of them believed a word being said, however neither wanted to initiate a conversation which could quickly turn awkward. The situation was tricky and messy, and it seemed the more time they spent together the more blurred the lines became.

"How did you sleep?", Olivia asked him softly, wanting to make light of the tense and uncertain atmosphere. A small part of her was happy that once he came to and realized where he was, that he didn't just bail on her and leave. It meant something that he stayed to talk, it meant a lot to her.

"I had the most bizarre and fucked up dream. I got into a physical fight, with two guys I've never seen before, a hispanic and a white guy." Fitz chuckled at how vivid his dream was. "It was just weird."

"That is weird."

He was uncomfortable, not having cuddled and slept with her, but having morning wood knowing it was partially due to her shorts which now riding up. "Did you sleep okay?", he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, except for your snoring." Olivia teased sitting up. She could tell he felt slightly uneasy and she wanted to do everything in her power to make sure things were back to being light and friendly. Olivia couldn't bare the thought of them losing whatever relationship they had— he was only sanity that house provided. He was her solace.

"Shut up I do not snore!" He laughed pushing her back down onto her bed. "You snore I already told you that."

"Yeah well you talk in your sleep." Olivia giggled, propping her head up on her elbows. She smiled at him and the chuckle he gave her back told Olivia all awkwardness and uneasiness was now gone. "I can't believe you slept in that.", she said referring to his blue dress shirt.

"Yeah and you still have your mask on."

"FUCK!" Olivia practically flew off the bed and raced into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She could hear him laughing hysterically as she practically had to peel the rock hard mask from her face. After nearly scrubbing her skin raw and tons of hot water, Olivia managed to get the face mask off. She let out a large sigh of relief, stepping out of the bathroom only to see Fitz putting on his shoes.

"I need to go.", he told her with a weak smile. She nodded in response and watched silently as he grabbed his belongings and left her room without a trace.

* * *

Olivia, Stephen and Harrison waited in the lobby for him after checking out. Harrison was beyond antsy, wanting to get home and get a proper nights sleep.

"Where the hell is he?" Harrison snapped to no one in particular. Harrison had had a wild night and barely managed any sleep, he was desperate to get home.

"Will you just relax Harrison?" Olivia sighed, twisting her hair around her finger. "He'll be here.", and a few moments later there he was.

Fitz stepped out of the elevator in a fitted black t-shirt which clung to his arms, a pair of green army shorts ending at his knees and a pair of brown flip flops. Olivia had to look away briefly as she could feel herself getting hot again. What had changed so dramatically? She'd always found Fitz to be attractive, but now it was if she couldn't think nor look at him without her nipples hardening or an ache between her thighs.

"Ready to go?" He asked all of them with his suitcase strolling behind him.

"Where the hell did you get off to last night?" Harrison demanded. After the dinner Fitz practically abandoned the group, leaving Harrison, Stephen, Fiona, Carla and Amy alone. Although Amy didn't join them at the club as she stated she had an early morning doctor's appointment.

"It's pretty obvious." Stephen said and Fitz could feel himself getting nervous. "He banged that Amy chick's brains out, doctor's appointment my ass."

Harrison smiled widely, "did you actually?! It's about damn time you got some!"

Fitz nodded weakly, lying through his teeth. "Yeah I did.", he muttered, knowing he obviously couldn't reveal his true whereabouts from last night.

"ATTA BOY!" Harrison jumped up from the couch to give Fitz a large pat on the back. "We'll talk when we get home. Let's go."

Olivia trailed silently behind the group, watching as Harrison and Stephen flung their luggage in, before zooming off in the ferrari. Fitz helped her with her small suitcase, and the two of them got in the car before driving away.

It was awkward, extremely awkward. She hoped it wasn't going to be, but from the moment the car door shut, it was dreadfully uncomfortable. A part of Olivia thought it actually might have been more easy going in Harrison's car for a change.

"Why did you lie?", she asked with choky voice, brave enough to speak up after 10 plus minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You told Harrison you fucked that Amy girl last night. Why did you lie?", she asked him curiously. If their relationship was so platonic, why would Fitz feel the need to lie? That could only mean that perhaps the feelings were in fact mutual which caused Olivia to feel warm and fuzzy inside. She could no longer deny it anymore, Olivia Pope had feelings for her brother's best friend.

"I couldn't exactly tell Harrison I spent the night spooning his baby sister now could I?", he spat out more harshly than intended. When he saw on her face that he'd visibly offended her, he immediately retreated. "I'm sorry.", he said honestly. "It's just... I'm upset with myself I guess. I don't know why I just didn't go to my room."

"You were tired.", she said softly trying to give him a valid excuse, despite the fact it nearly killed her to say it.

"I guess so.", Fitz replied and they drifted off again into an eery silence.

"I'm not his _baby sister_ you know." Olivia told him adamantly. "I'm not 13 years old."

"I know."

"I'm 18, I'm going to university in a couple of months. I'm an adult."

"I know." He said with his signature lopsided grin. Olivia visibly relaxed, his smile instantly putting her at ease and off the defensive mode. "I didn't mean baby sister like that, in terms of you being a child. I just meant that in his eyes, you're his baby sister."

"Is that how you see me?", she asked him bluntly. Olivia was curious as to how he viewed her, how he viewed their relationship. She hoped with all her might he didn't just see her as some dumb, troubled and bratty kid. She wanted— hell Olivia needed him to see her as the mature young woman she was trying to be. She found that around him she was striving to be different, to be better, to be herself.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. Truthfully in this moment, Fitz couldn't tell his left from his right. Last night had left him totally and completely confused and puzzled. "I don't know what to think or say right now... I'm just... Can we talk about this later?"

Olivia nodded, knowing not to push him. "Sure. But you do realize this is the 3rd time you've kept something from Harrison regarding me."

"3rd?!"

"When I drove your car drunk, when you dropped me at that party, and now this." She said with a smirk looking up at him. "3 strikes and you're out."

He chuckled. "First of all I kept those first two from him for your benefit, I was trying to be a friend."

"I know, and you are a friend." Olivia smiled up at him. "But welcome to my team."

"What are you talking about..."

"Simple. You came into the house Team Harrison, but now you're Team Olivia."

Fitz laughed, shaking his head playfully. He looked to Olivia who now had the smugest of smiles on her face. "You're insane you know that. I'm not Team Harrison or Team Olivia. I don't want anything to do with either of you, I'm Team Fitz."

"It's too late.", she teased him, batting her eyelashes playfully. "You've already made the switch. Welcome to the dark side Fitz."

* * *

He'd called her 8 times, 8 times since she'd texted Huck that she was back in Sarasota— Charlie had phoned her 8 different times. That didn't sit well with Olivia at all who sat on her bed, staring at her missed calls. Not only was it bizarre and slightly creepy but it was also coming off as a little obsessive.

When he called her a 9th time Olivia decided to shoot him a text to stop it.

**Olivia: Hey I'm at the movies, can't talk. What's up?**

**Charlie: What movie...**

Olivia furrowed her brows. No hey or hello, just straight to the point.

**Olivia: Captain America**

**Charlie: Who are you with...**

**Olivia: My brother.**

Olivia didn't know why she felt the need to know lie to him, but her gut told her to.

**Charlie: Which theatre?**

**Olivia: Why?**

**Charlie: I'm curious and that's not an answer.**

**Olivia: Sorry the movie's starting and I have to turn off my phone. Bye!**

She typed quickly and frantically and before he'd had a chance to barely read the message, she turned off her phone and tossed it on her bed. She was stunned, perhaps Charlie wasn't as nice as he seemed as he was coming off as possessive and overbearing.

Olivia shook it off, trying her best not to give it too much thought. She opened her front door in the destination of Fitz's room, desperate for clarification. She needed to know where they stood and most importantly how he felt. Did he seriously regret staying over? Did he truly view her as Harrison's naivë baby sister?

Olivia gulped, taking a few steps towards his door, only to be distracted by the sound of the door ringing. She waited and waited to see if anyone would get off their lazy asses in order to see who it was. As no one bothered to make an efforts towards the door, Olivia mumbled something underneath her breath and trotted to the door.

Stupidly without looking through the peephole, Olivia swung open the door only to be greeted by a woman she'd never seen before. She was beautiful; blue eyes, thick brown hair with nice smile. The woman wore a pair of black short shorts and low cut v-neck t-shirt.

"Hi.", the woman smiled. "Is Fitz about?"

Olivia looked the woman up and down. At the mention of Fitz's name, she immediately got on the defensive. "Who are you?", Olivia folded her arms and scowled.

The woman let out a sweet chuckle with a smile, "You must be Harrison's baby sister."

Olivia was now irritated as that was the second time today she'd been called a baby, being far from it. "You still haven't answered my question as to who the hell you are."

"I'm sure if you call down Fitz, he'll explain everything."

Olivia didn't know why she did it, she rarely followed other people's instructions. But she allowed her curiosity and raging jealously to take over, as she screamed down for Fitz. A few moments later he emerged from his bedroom and fumbled down the stairs, clearly just being woken up from a nap.

"This had better be good Liv or I swear I'll toss you fully clothed into the pool." He joked, walking through the kitchen and living room to join Olivia at the front door.

His heart stopped, his throat tightened and all the blood began to drain from his face. Within seconds he was paler than a ghost, causing Olivia to worry.

"Don't just stand there!" The woman snapped at him. "Carry my bags in!"

"Mellie what in the fuck are you doing here?!" He managed to growl out.

* * *

_So things were slightly awkward in the morning but were quickly patched up. Do you think Fitz's dream has any relevance? How do you feel about Fitz lying to Harrison? Did he do the right thing? Will Olivia's neglecting of Charlie bite her in the ass? And lastly Mellie came early... There's a few things that need to be smoothed out before Olitz can get together and she is definitely one of them. How do you think firecracker and loud mouthed Olivia will react to Fitz's ex girlfriend now staying with them?_

_Leave reviews they make me happy!_

_Until next time! x_


	7. Up In The Air

_Follow me on tumblr! : xmissschevious_

* * *

"I want that bitch, out of my house." Olivia said firmly, closing Harrison's door behind her. After Olivia had abruptly slammed the door in Mellie's face after she demanded for Fitz to carry her bags in, Stephen caved and helped her inside after unlocking the door. He showed her to the spare room and Mellie was in the midst of taking a shower when Olivia called for a meeting in Harrison's room.

"I'm serious Harrison. I want her gone."

"She's not my guest, she's Fitz's." Harrison shrugged.

"Don't look at me when I want her gone the most out of anyone in this room." Fitz chuckled humourlessly.

Olivia nodded, content with his anger and the repulsed look on his face. "Good so it's settled, she's leaving. Harrison once she's done showering you can show her the door."

Harrison frowned, "me?! You're the one who called this meeting and seem to have some vendetta against her! You do it!"

Olivia growled. "Who in the fuck does she think she is showing up to my house, unannounced, unwanted and unneeded. If none of you have the balls to kick her to the curb, I'll gladly do it."

Fitz, Harrison and Stephen exchanged a look and nodded. "Perfect, you do it." Harrison concluded and opened his front door. Olivia rolled her eyes, storming up the stairs and to the spare bedroom where Mellie was showering. Originally Mellie had carried her things to Fitz's room, only to have all of that shut down immediately by him. Olivia was glad as she wasn't sure what she would have broken had Mellie stayed in his room with him. The thought of them sharing a bed together... sleeping together was enough to boil her blood.

Olivia banged on the door twice, not bothering to wait for permission and she barged in. After all it was her house and this woman was a complete stranger.

"HEY!" Mellie came rushing out of the en suite with a towel grabbed around her wet body. "Privacy—"

"This is my house." Olivia said dryly, taking up residence on the foot of the bed. "I don't know who the hell you think you are strolling up to my house, situating yourself in one of the bedroom's but this ends now. After you've dried off from your shower, I'm calling you a cab to take you the hell away from here."

Mellie was flabbergasted, standing there in complete shock. "Excuse me!?"

"I don't want you here. Fitz doesn't want you here. Harrison—"

"FITZ PROMISED ME WE WOULD TALK! SO I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I TALK TO HIM." Mellie said defiantly. She folded her arms and stomped her feet like the spoiled brat she was.

"Have you taken into consideration that perhaps he doesn't want to talk to you?" Olivia asked with a snicker.

"Well that would be for him to tell me, not _you_."

"I was under the impression that he already had, multiple times."

Mellie scoffed, forming an immense dislike for this girl already. She was smug, rude and arrogant, not to mention completely out of order. This little girl had no comprehension of the relationship she and Fitz shared, and needed to butt out. "I need to change, can you please leave?"

"Certainly." Olivia smiled, getting up. Olivia was quite aware when it was appropriate to kill with kindness, and now looked to be a promising time. "And when you're done, please let me know so I can arrange a ride home for you.", with that Olivia smirked and slammed the door behind her, leaving Mellie enraged.

Olivia turned to the right to see the room to Fitz's door wide open, he laid down on the bed with his head in his hands. She quietly approached his door, knocking although the door was open. He looked up and smiled a smile of relief at the sight of her which nearly made Olivia's knees give in. "Come in.", he said quietly, "and close the door behind you."

"Hi.", she smiled joining him on his bed. "Are you okay?"

"No." Fitz said honestly. "I really don't want to get into it right now but..."

"I get it, you don't want to share that stuff with me."

"No it's not that Liv." Fitz chuckled at her. In fact that day she called, Fitz had shared more intimate details about their relationship than he'd ever told anyone else. Something about Olivia put him at ease, she was trustworthy; he trusted her. "It's just Mellie has this way of making me so damn mad. I specifically told her not to come, that we were over and she shows up..."

"Do you still have feelings for her?", she asked trying to mask the sheer fear in her voice. Olivia was nearly certain that if he answered yes in that moment, she would have bursted into a fit of tears.

"Not in a million years. I can't stand the sight of the girl." Fitz said with a sigh. Mellie's arrival had really put a damper on things, especially as things were up in the air with Olivia and him. He was a man confused, but one thing he did know was that he enjoyed Olivia's company. She managed to make him smile all the time, even with his rosemary's baby-like ex next door.

"Okay.", she smiled at him softly. "I just don't want you to be upset or for things to change. I need you in this house and if she steals you away... I have no one." Olivia didn't care how selfish she sounded in that moment as Mellie could threaten to ruin everything she wanted— everything she hoped for.

He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her, for an embrace, something he'd never done before. It felt natural holding her; his body to hers. Only then it dawned on him that perhaps last night in Tampa their bodies were drawn to each other, almost like magnets.

"No one is stealing me away, especially not Mellie."

Olivia smiled— relieved as she looked up at him with her head partially on his chest, her arms around him, "promise?"

"I promise.", he told her. "I got you."

To say Mellie was shocked and angry to see Fitz holding Harrison's sister in an almost cradle while the two of them made googley eyes at each other would be an understatement— she was stunned and fuming. "What the hell is this?", Mellie growled storming into the room without so much of a knock.

"Fuck off Mellie." Fitz said, loosening his hold on Olivia for obvious reasons. "What in gods name are you wearing?"

Olivia stifled her laughter, Mellie wore 5 inch heels a black skirt and a tight fitted tube top.

"We're going to talk." Mellie told him briskly.

"So you decided to wear clubbing clothes for the couch downstairs?" Fitz frowned, confused as ever.

"The couch downstairs?! No Fitzgerald you're taking me to dinner." Mellie said, now glaring at Olivia.

"Listen Millicent. I am not taking you for dinner. I will talk to you either here on the couch downstairs but under no circumstances will I be taking you for dinner. If you don't want to talk here that's fine and I will personally pack your suitcases into a taxi which will take you straight to the airport. Your choice."

A giggle escaped Olivia's lips and she quickly shot Mellie back a dirty look.

"Fine we'll talk in here." Mellie conceded. "**Alone.**"

Olivia grinned falsely getting up from the bed. As she walked past Mellie she made sure not only to grimace slightly, but to brush her shoulder; sending Mellie back slightly.

"What the fuck!" Mellie snapped, sitting back besides Fitz. "Are you fucking her or something?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you fucking Harrison's baby sister its a yes or no question Fitz!"

**XXX**

Olivia watched from her couch with a big glass of lemonade as Mellie struggled with her suitcase down the stairs with absolutely no help from Fitz.

"Would you like me to call you a cab?", Olivia offered snidely.

"I've already called one myself. There's no way I'm staying here another minute!"

After Fitz had made it extremely clear that there was absolutely no hope for them getting back together, Mellie bursted into a fit of rage. She gathered all of her things and stormed down the stairs. She'd also noted how he never flat out denied any type of relationship with Olivia, which angered her even more.

"Well it was lovely having you, I know Fitz thoroughly enjoyed your stay." Olivia smirked.

Mellie whipped her head around and snarled at Olivia, "you know he'll never see you as anything more than Harrison's little sister right? This little pathetic school girl crush you have on him is sad. He's a man, Olivia. A 25 year old man, he doesn't want a dumb little child when he's had a woman like me. He needs a woman who's going to push him in the right direction, not a little girl to write about him in her diary. But it's fine, you can have him. Enjoy my sloppy seconds. I see the way you look at him, and if you ever think he'd go for you... well you're even dumber than I thought. Your his best friend's sister."

Olivia smiled, simply allowing Mellie's words to just roll right off her. Mellie was looking for a reaction, and boy would she get one. "You know none of that changes the fact that he fucking hates the sight of you. He cringes at your name. He may never see me as anything but at least he doesn't hate me."

"At least I've had him."

"You won't ever again." Olivia said triumphantly. It didn't matter to her that Mellie and Fitz had a past as Fitz had made it crystal clear that Mellie was the past. "Now get out."

Mellie scoffed, gathering her things and taking hold of her suitcases.

"Oh and Mellie." Olivia grinned, taking a sip of juice. "Don't let the door hit that flat ass on the way out."

Mellie frowned. "HARRISON!", she yelled, knowing he was out the back. "YOU BETTER WATCH OUT FOR YOUR SISTER, SHE'S GOT A WANDERING EYE." Mellie smiled sweetly at Olivia before storming out and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Denzel Pope took it upon himself to call his baby girl, as he missed her. Sitting at dinner by the river with his beauty of a wife, Denzel called the house and placed the phone on speaker.

"Hi Daddy." Olivia answered with a smile.

Denzel was immediately taken back at his daughter's tone. He couldn't remember the last time she'd called him _daddy_ or sounded genuinely happy to hear from him. It was definitely a pleasant surprise.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you? How is everything?"

"Everything is great." Olivia smiled. "How's France?", Olivia was in a great mood. Mellie was gone and Fitz and her were sort of trying to figure things out. She knew he was confused and she didn't want to push him, but she couldn't help but grow needy for answers. She wanted to know how he felt, what he wanted, what he was thinking.

"France is great baby. Your mother and I were thinking of going to Italy for a week, maybe Florence."

"That sounds nice. Get me something made of expensive leather.", she smirked. "Maybe a new Prada bag..."

"You're hilarious. The last thing you need is another Prada bag. " Denzel frowned sarcastically. He'd missed this side of his daughter, her carefree and playful side. It was nice to have his baby girl back, if even for a moment. "Hows your brother doing?"

"He's okay. He went out with Stephen, I think they went shopping."

"What about his other friend? Fitzgerald? Is he about?" Denzel asked.

"He went too." Olivia lied. The last thing she wanted was for her dad to become suspicious of anything. Denzel was much more attentive than Harrison and would pick up on something like that almost immediately.

"Good." Denzel said. "Well I'll call back once Harrison's home, talk to you soon."

"Bye Dad." Olivia hung up the phone and joined Fitz on the couch. He was so intrigued by his book that he'd barely noticed her presence beside him. "What are you reading?", she asked him softly.

"A Farewell To Arms.", he smiled closing his book.

"Hemingway."

"What do you know about Hemingway?", Fitz teased, outstretching his arms around the couch.

"I'm not an invalid, I know about Hemingway."

"I'm sure you do.", Fitz smirked, teasing her playfully.

"She dies." Olivia snickered, ruining the book for him. "Their baby is a stillborn and she dies right after giving birth."

He stared at her, looking for a sign of her deceit. There was no possible way that she had really just ruined arguably one of the best works of fiction by one of the best modernist writers. But when she showed no signs of deceit with a smug smile, he tossed down his book and hoisted her up into a fireman carry.

"FITZ STOP!", she yelled laughing so hard tears were now clouding her eyes. "I'M SORRY! I WAS LYING!"

He kept a tight grip on her, practically kicking the backdoor open as he walked into the backyard. Without a word of warning, Fitz tossed Olivia fully clothed into the freezing cold pool. He laughed as she screamed like a beached whale before fully submerging underwater.

The water was absolutely frigid, and as she came up for air Olivia swore she'd never laughed so hard. "I'm going to kill to you!", she threatened now treading water in her short shorts and a tank top. Had it been anyone else, she would have raised hell, but it being him all she could do was simply laugh.

"I'd like to see you try short stuff.", he snickered. Fitz had spoken far too soon as Olivia practically flew out of the pool at darted towards him. He reacted quick enough to bolt inside and away from the sopping wet woman threatening to soak him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Fitz boomed as he raced into the living, nearly falling over his own two feet.

"GET OVER HERE!" Olivia laughed, practically launching herself in the air, over the couch— tackling him straight to floor.

"EW LIV GET OFF ME.", Fitz squirmed beneath her in anguish as her soaking wet body now drenched his clothes. She wrapped her arms around him, getting him as wet as possible as she laughed triumphantly. Fitz flipped them over, pinning her hands above her head with a smug smile.

"Game over.", he grinned.

Olivia frowned, she tried to move out of his hold, but his grip was firm. "Fine."

Fitz smirked, easing his grip off her as he stood up. He pretended to stretch and crack his muscles. "I already told you I have a foot on you."

Olivia laughed, gathering her breath as she continued to lie there on the hardwood floor. "I hate you.", she laughed breathlessly.

Fitz smiled, looking down at her. It was odd, as he'd never really seen it before, but Olivia had quite the body on her. She has shapely in all the right areas, and slim in all the right areas. She had large breasts which were emphasized now by her waterlogged and skintight tank top, and she had shapely smooth hips which were now drawing him in, following out by toned, slim and silky legs. He could feel himself starting to stare so he quickly looked away.

"You smell like chlorine."

"And who's fault is that?!"

"Yours." He grinned devilishly. "And if you pull something like that again, I'll make it worse on you."

Never did she think she'd been so turned on when he took control and flipped her over. That had just confirmed her notions; Fitzgerald Grant was a fantastic lover. The more time she spent with him the harder she could feel herself falling for him. She wanted to have him, in the way Mellie said she never could. She wanted to have him hold her, kiss her, touch her— in places that weren't so platonic, in places that had never been touched by any man. She wanted that with him.

"Is that so?", she asked him with daring and evil eyes with a sly smirk.

Before she could jump for him Fitz managed to jump to his feet and make a run for it. Olivia chased him remaining not too far behind as she bolted up the stairs in hot pursuit of him. He was speedy and his longs leg gave him an advantage over her as the two of them laughed, enjoying the age old game of tag.

She chased him up the stairs, down the hall and towards the bedrooms with wild abandon. He made a sharp turn into her room, throwing her off balance and nearly causing her to slip.

"FITZ!", she cried out, darting into her room only to see that he'd now locked himself into her bathroom.

"YOU'D BETTER STOP OR I'LL DUMP ALL YOUR FACE WASH AND MOISTURIZERS DOWN THE SINK!" He laughed, teasing her from behind the safety of the locked door.

"I DARE YOU!"

"OKAY! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!"

Her frivolous smile was quickly gone, it faltered almost immediately as she realized what exactly was in her bathroom. More importantly the fact that her face washes were kept in her medicine cabinet, alongside something that kept her awake at night. Something that she never should have taken. Something that her gut had told her would result in nothing but trouble.

**"FITZ WAIT STOP!", **her voice nearly choking with fear.

"YOU WISH!" He laughed. He would have his revenge as she'd completely soaked his shirt through with her shenanigans.

Olivia banged on the bathroom door like a mad woman. Her heart was now beating out of her chest. She felt as if her throat was closing up— like she couldn't breathe. "FITZ WAIT!"

She swore she heard it. The moment that everything suddenly changed; she swore she heard it— like a tick, signalling that nothing would ever be in the same. Olivia took a small step back from the door, at the same time she heard the front door unlock; Stephen and Harrison's loud and booming voices filled up the house.

She gulped, as his footsteps neared her until finally he opened the door. He had a face with raw of emotions she could pinpoint as rage, disgust and betray as he held the two bottles she knew would change their relationship forever.

"What in god's name is this...", he managed to spit out.

* * *

"I'd just let it go." Huck told Charlie honestly. He could see the entire Olivia situation was starting to turn Charlie a bit obsessive. Olivia was not a dumb girl, she would not come around with Charlie's recent behaviour.

"I can't just let it go!" Charlie hissed. "I'm in love!"

"Pardon me..." Huck choked out.

"I'm in love, I love her."

Huck was now staring at a man fully deranged while Quinn just sat there keeping her mouth shut. In all honesty, she was starting to feel sorry for Olivia. The poor girl had no idea of the shit storm brewing behind her back. There was no way Olivia could have known that attending one party would set Charlie off.

"Charlie man you don't love her..."

"Yes I do.", Charlie replied adamantly. "And you know what, I'm done playing Mr. Nice Guy. I've texted and called, I've asked her out on dates and it's gotten me no where. Maybe it's time I just went back to the old me."

"And what the hell does that mean?!"

"It means get her here this Friday." Charlie hissed, getting up from the couch. "And I'm not asking you Huck, I'm telling you."

"How the hell am I supposed to get her here?! What am I going to say!?"

"Tell her we want the drugs back." Charlie smiled at his brilliant plan. "Threaten her if you have to. I will have that girl one way or another."

* * *

_So Mellie lasted 1/2 a chapter! Let's be real now, no one wanted her here. & Yes I did leave you with a cliff hanger with an even bigger cliff hanger hahah. _

_Leave predictions and reviews! x_


	8. Collateral Damage

_Follow me on tumblr if you don't already: xmissschevious_

_And follow my newer story This Is Vermont if you don't :) x_

* * *

"You want to tell me what the hell this is?"

Olivia gulped, never had she seen him this angry. "I don't know what you're talking about.", she lied with a trembling voice.

"Okay." Fitz nodded sarcastically. He grabbed her by arm abrasively, pulling her inside before slamming and locking the door shut behind her. He stood down to eye level with her to snarl in her face, "you have a total of 5 seconds to tell me what this is before I lose it!"

Olivia remained silent, her big brown eyes filled with fear as her lips trembled. This was a side to Fitz she'd never seen, and she really didn't like it. His grip was firm and strong on her arm and there was a slight fear in the back of her mind that she might bruise.

"1...2...3...", he hissed getting angrier and angrier with every breath.

"Oxycodone.", she whimpered, trying her best not to cry.

"And the other?!"

"Morphine." The look on his face made Olivia wish the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

"And do you care to tell me what you're doing with two bottles full of drugs?!" Fitz growled at her, he was furious— vein popping, nostril flaring, red faced furious.

"I...", her eyes welled up with tears as he snarled in her face. "I'm holding them for a friend."

"Which friend?"

"Huck.", Olivia knew now that she couldn't lie.

"So he's got you holding drugs for him?!" He roared. "What else does he have you doing?!"

"Nothing!", she cried desperately.

Fitz swallowed, his mind running to the worst possible scenario. "Has he tried to... Has he tried to touch—"

"No.", Olivia shook her head, fighting back the tears which clouded her vision.

"Do you promise me?" He asked her in a more serious and calm manner.

"I promise.", she said softly.

"I don't believe this Olivia." Fitz shook his head and took a couple steps back from her, he put the toilet lid down and took a seat. "I really don't."

The disappointment in his voice killed her, it never bothered Olivia once when her parents or Harrison pretended to be concerned with her wellbeing. However it absolutely broke her heart to see Fitz looking at her like this, she wished her parents or Harrison had found out instead of him— she was sure it would hurt less.

"I...I...", she mumbled trying to find the right words.

"You do realize this is a felony right?" He snapped at her, leaving the two bottles on the kitchen counter. "You know that right?"

"I know."

"If the police came—"

"I'd go to jail.", she whimpered. "I know."

"No Olivia, you'd go to prison. You'd go to prison for a very very long time." He sighed placing his face in his hands.

Olivia swallowed, "I'm sorry.", it'd be a while since she'd given a sincere apology and this was certainly one of those times. There was a physical pain wracking her body as he sat there shaking his head.

He didn't say anything, he simply got up and sighed. "Have you tried any of it?"

"Never.", she admitted honestly. "I've never touched any of it, you have to be believe me Fitz. Those aren't my drugs."

Even though all odds were stacked against her, he did— he did believe her. "This is fucking mess."

"You must think I'm such trash.", she gulped, a single tear making its way down her face.

"No.", he shook his head. "I don't. Do you want to know what I think of you?"

Olivia nodded weakly and he commenced, "I think you're an intelligent, brilliant, funny, lively, beautiful woman Olivia."

His words stunned her, _beautiful? Had he really just said that? _

"I think you're so much better than this, and I know you know that too. And I think once you start going down this road, you won't be able to turn back."

Olivia nodded, desperately she took the pills opened up the toilet lid, and to Fitz's delight, she dumped the contents of both bottles into the bowl. With a deep and long breath she flushed and watched as the countless white pills swirled around and around until they disappeared forever.

"I don't ever want to—"

"You won't." She said turning to him with pleading eyes. "I promise." Fitz nodded and head for the door silently, "WAIT!", she called out to him as he turned around. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?", he asked her for clarification.

"You...you called me beautiful, did you mean it?", as petty as it sounded, never had any man said called her that, and it felt glorious to hear it from his mouth.

Fitz looked at her, letting out a large sigh, "you know I did, I meant every word.", and with that he left silently with a weak sigh. The moment her bedroom door closed all the pent up emotions hit her like a ton of bricks. All the tears being sucked back were finally released and ran like a waterfall, she slid back against the wall until she hit the floor. With her knees clutched to her chest, Olivia sobbed and muffled her screams into her knees until there was nothing left.

* * *

"Her god damn phone is off." Charlie growled. His patience was past wearing on thin— he was officially over it.

"I know." Huck sighed, joining Charlie on the couch.

"You know what, fuck her." Charlie said with defeat. "Get my fucking pills off this bitch and let's be done with her. I've had enough."

Quinn was relieved as she sat there silently. Although she wasn't her biggest fan, she didn't want any harm to come of Olivia, and Charlie was certainly not good news. If he'd tried to pursue Olivia any further, she might have had to give the girl some warning.

Huck nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Charlie didn't reply, he simply grunted and charged upstairs in a huff and puff.

"I'm going to warn her." Quinn said softly once she was sure Charlie was out of sight. "He's psychotic and she needs a warning."

"Don't you dare."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"She's not answering her phone Quinn, so good luck warning her. If Charlie finds out, I won't cover for you." Huck growled dryly. Not only did he need Charlie as a business partner, but he was also providing him with housing for the summer.

"So what about Olivia?!"

"He said he's dropped it so lets leave it."

"And if he hasn't?!"

"Collateral damage."

* * *

He walked right past her without not so much as a word or a glance, and that's what hurt the most. It were as if she weren't even there— that she didn't exist. It'd been a day since he found the pills and she hated being at odds with him.

Olivia watched from the her seat in the kitchen as Fitz fixed himself something from fridge. She'd been crying non-stop since he'd found the pills. Her eyes were bright red, puffy and still pretty foggy. She had rings of ruined mascara which decorated her sad and bloodshot eyes.

He didn't even look up, he kept his eyes firmly on the task at hand. He looked angry; he looked furious.

She didn't know what to say, what she even could say. So she watched him and eventually he turned around, making unintentional eye contact. He looked almost straight past her before heading upstairs without a word. Olivia followed him up, knocking on his door before entering and closing it behind her.

"Tell Huck you'll meet him in an hour to drop that shit off. I have some errands to run, I'll be back in 30 minutes."

"Can we talk?", she croaked out, tears stinging her eyes.

He didn't respond, he didn't know how to. Instead he grabbed his wallet and keys before leaving, closing the door behind him.

She felt like crying again, but she knew it serve absolutely no purpose. Instead Olivia gathered of herself what she could, and made the journey into her room. With her cellphone now turned on she texted Huck about returning the drugs which he seemed to have an interest in.

Olivia let out a large sigh, disgusted with herself and her behaviour. She truly only had herself to blame for the fact that now Fitz hated her, not that she could blame him.

She stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water to caress her skin for what felt like a lifetime, her mind drifting to Fitz no matter how hard she tried not to. Their conversation yesterday, ran in her head on a loop— the look on his face, vividly imprinted on her brain.

After drying off and moisturizing herself from head to toe, Olivia slipped into black V-Neck and a loose pink skirt which ended above her knees. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail like usual, and her black eyeliner was drawn on thick for the cat eye affect followed by a generous coat of mascara. After a few spritz's a perfume, Olivia made her way downstairs and half an episode of The Office later Fitz opened the front door.

"I'm almost ready.", she said slipping on her chuck tailors. Fitz waited until she tied up her lace and together they walked out to the car. She got into the passengers seat and he started the engine.

"Where are we meeting him?"

"At Roseburry Park." Olivia instructed him, "it's a 10 minute drive." Fitz nodded and began to drive to meet Huck, turning on the radio to ease the tension. Olivia gulped as they neared the park and Fitz pulled into the side of the road. There was Huck standing beside a tree with a cigarette puffing out of his mouth.

Olivia undid her seatbelt, "I won't be long.", she assured him.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said and the two of them got out of the car today, walking over to Huck.

"Olivia!" He smiled at her. "I have to admit I wasn't sure you were going to come you seemed a bit off. Who's he?", he asked referring to the strange older man beside her.

Olivia didn't respond, in fact she didn't even greet him. "Look Huck I don't have your pills."

He laughed humourlessly, "what the hell do you mean you don't have my pills?"

"I flushed them down the toilet." Olivia said bluntly.

"Are you fucking stupid?!" He roared taking steps toward her, only to be blocked by the strange man as he put his arm out in front of Olivia— pushing her behind him.

"You put your hands on her I break your face." Fitz said coldly. "This is how it's going to work, Olivia dumped your pills which means she owes you."

"Damn fucking right she owes me! Do you know how much that's going to cost me?!" Huck roaring with anger.

"How much?" Fitz asked dryly. "How much does she owe you."

"$800.", he said with a grunt.

"$800?!" Olivia barked from behind Fitz. "You get them for dirt cheap off Charlie!"

"You owe me $800 you little bitch or I'll ruin you." Huck stomped his cigarette out on the ground.

"Say that again, and I'll break your face.", Fitz pulled out his wallet and gather 8 $100 dollar bills. "This means you're even, you don't contact her [ever] again, and she doesn't contact you. This is the last time you two EVER need to speak or see each other. Agreed?"

Huck nodded swiftly, "agreed."

Fitz handed him the money, "and if I ever hear your name again or hear of you coming around Olivia, I'll end you; make note of that."

Huck scoffed, "got it. Liv if you know what's good for you, you won't come around again.", he chuckled sarcastically. "Nice boyfriend you got yourself here!"

Olivia remained silent as Huck took off in the direction of his Mercedes across the street. "Thank you.", she whispered softly.

Fitz shot her a weak smile, "never again Olivia I swear—"

"I know, I'm better than this.", she said, believing it for the first time as the words left her mouth. "Please don't be mad at me anymore."

He let out a light chuckle— it was damn hard to stay mad at her, especially when she had those big round brown eyes pleading with him. "Do you not like it when I'm mad at you?"

Olivia shook her head, "not one bit."

"I'll make you a deal, you stay away from all of this, and I won't get mad at you." He told her firmly.

"Deal.", she said extending her hand for a shake.

He chuckled, "I think we're a bit past that don't you?" Olivia giggled as he pulled her in for a tight bear hug, wrapping his arms around her, with his chin on top her head. "Never again."

"Never again.", she said honestly, breathing him in. The feeling of his large body around hers was something Olivia relished in, he made her feel so secure, so protected, so cared for. Within the short amount of time they'd known each other, Fitz had proven himself to care more than anyone she'd ever met— Olivia would be damned if she screwed this up. "Can we talk?"

He nodded, and with his arm around her shoulder they found a quiet bench to sit on. She knew she had to just come out with it, to tell him the absolute truth.

"The night you picked me up from the party, they gave me the drugs. It wasn't just Huck, there's another guy— his name is Charlie. At first he seemed nice but now I'm not so sure. He's obsessive and creepy and I get a really bad vibe from him. They basically shoved the pills in my purse before I even knew what was going on. Charlie won't stop texting and calling me, I turn off my phone most of the time because it's gotten so bad."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I was scared. I didn't know how this would play out. I didn't want to lose you, I didn't want you to hate me. I thought Huck was my friend, I don't have many, in fact I don't have any friends now." Tears were now falling from her eyes and clouding her vision. Her voice was getting choked up and she was finding it harder and harder to speak. "I'm sorry, I'm such a fuck up."

"You have me.", he told her. Fitz was unsure why he did it, and what any of it meant, but he held her hand. He took hold of her delicate hand and held it tight. He wanted to protect her, this feeling of an overwhelming possessiveness came over him when she was involved. "I'm not going anywhere Olivia, I'm not going to leave you."

She smiled and he wiped the remaining tears off her face with his thumb. As she smiled through her tears Fitz took her radiant and natural beauty. She didn't need the black eyeliner she smeared on each and everyday.

"My makeup's running.", Olivia pointed out the black liquid now running down his hand.

"Good.", he told her. "You don't need it." Fitz fixed her up. After wiping her tears, getting rid of the mascara rings under her eyes and tucking some fly away hairs behind her ears, he smiled. "There."

"Thank you.", she took his hand again, wanting as much possible contact with him as she could. Whatever small steps he was taking with their relationship, she would take eagerly.

"I'm not going to tell Harrison, as long as you promise not to EVER get involved with anything like this ever again."

"I promise.", she said wholeheartedly.

"Good." Together they stood up and hand in hand they made their way over to his car. Fitz opened the door for her before walking around and getting in himself. He drove with one hand, the other entwined with hers— it felt right, although it couldn't have been anymore wrong.

Even something simple as just holding her hand had confirmed everything in his mind; there was something between them. He couldn't yet pin point exactly what it was, but there was pull, a pull that felt almost magnetic between them. Each and every time he looked at her, Fitz could feel himself becoming more and more attracted to her, and it was becoming harder and harder to brush off. In the short time he'd known her Olivia had done things that would have most guys running for the hills, but in fact it worked in the exact opposite way for him. If anything he felt even closer to her than ever.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked as he made a sharp left instead of a right.

"To AT&T.", he told her with a weak smile. "You need a new number."

Olivia laughed weakly as they began to drive. "You're probably right."

"And Liv..."

"Yeah?"

"You're in control of yourself. Don't ever let anyone let you feel like you have to do something, like they have power or control over you, because they don't."

* * *

_The number you have dialled is not in service. Please hang up and try your call again._

Charlie could feel himself becoming more and more infuriated each time he listened to that recording. Had she really changed her number? Had she really dumped the pills that he'd been so kind as to give her? He was furious. Now he had absolutely no connection to her. She wouldn't even attend the high school Huck was familiar with as she graduated. Neither Huck nor Quinn knew where was she was staying, or even the area. He was furious.

He threw his iPhone against the wall in fury, watching as it smashed to pieces against the brick. There was no way this woman would get away with simply turning his life upside down and then just walking away. He didn't know how, or when, but she would pay. Olivia Pope would pay and he would make sure of it.

* * *

Harrison knocked on his sister's door in the early morning before quietly stepping in. Over the last couple of days she'd been behaving strangely— she was quiet, _too_ quiet. It didn't sit well with him, and when she'd broken her phone and got a new one with a new number— he pinpointed it down to exactly what it was. She'd gotten into a fight with her loser friends. This thrilled him as now hopefully she'd move out of this gross rebellious phase.

"Hey." Olivia said, rising and sitting up in her bed. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't wanna come?"

Olivia nodded her head. Harrison had planned a trip for him, Stephen and Fitz down to Miami for a week and a half. "I'm sure. Have fun.", she said awkwardly.

Something had changed within her. She seemed different, she was different. "Okay. I don't know if Fitz is coming, he wasn't feeling too well this morning. Think he caught the flu."

"Okay." Olivia said, completely and totally gleeful at the news that Fitz was feeling ill, although she had to hide it in her voice. The last thing she needed was for Harrison to catch onto anything.

"Alright, I'll call you when we arrive. There's money in your account and if you need anything just text me I guess.", and with that Harrison closed her door and made her way downstairs. Olivia ran to her door, opening it ever so slightly and watched the situation unfold in the kitchen downstairs.

"I think I'm gonna pass." Fitz said with the best cough he could muster up. "I just feel awful."

She was grinning, from ear to ear.

"Okay man." Stephen and Harrison nodded, understanding him. "If you need anything just call. And maybe if you're feeling better you can join us next week?"

"Sure." Fitz lied. He had absolutely no intention to leave the house, let alone drive 4 hours to Miami.

"Sounds like a plan." Stephen grinned. The three of them said their goodbyes and Olivia watched as Stephen and Harrison strolled out of the house— gone for the next week and a half. Once she heard the sound of Harrison roaring out of the drive way, she bursted down the stairs at the speed of light.

"WOAH!" Fitz boomed with laughter. "I didn't expected you to be up this early. But good, breakfast time."

"How exactly did you manage to catch the flu?", she asked him with a raised eyebrow. Coming into close proximity with him it was now obviously that he was faking it.

"I didn't. But I didn't want to leave you alone after everything that's been going on."

Olivia smiled— relieved. This had to be a good sign. Perhaps he'd finally figured out just how he was feeling. "Thank you.", she was desperate to hold his hand again, but something told her not to. She wasn't sure just how he felt about them and their relationship as a whole.

"I don't know why I keep covering for you.", he said with a sigh. Fitz took a step toward her and Olivia could feel goosebumps on her skin forming.

"You're a good person."

"I care about you.", Fitzgerald Grant said for the first time out loud. He was finally allowing himself to admit the truth, he did care about this girl. "I care about you Olivia, a lot more than I should..."

She didn't care, she threw caution to the wind and grabbed his hand. "I care about you too Fitz.", she said desperately. "I care about you more than—"

Both of their attentions turned to the now ringing house phone. _Always something in the fucking way,_ she thought to herself.

"You should get that." He said awkwardly.

"We're talking that would be rude."

He smiled at her weakly, before slowly dropping her hand to her side. "It's your parents, it would be rude to ignore them. I'm gonna go for a run, I'll see you later."

"Okay.", she sighed and watched as he made his way up the stairs and into his room, closing the door shut.

Olivia ignored the ringing phone, her thoughts solely and only on Fitz. For an entire week and a half, Harrison and Stephen were gone. Mellie was now completely out of the picture, and the drug and Charlie situation had been cleared. She knew if there was any chance of anything happening between the two of them, it'd have to be soon. The timing was finally right.

She liked him, she wanted him. He'd shown more genuine care and concern for her than anyone else she'd ever known— more than her own brother. She needed him to hold her again, she needed for him to kiss her. She needed to feel him in every possible and conceivable way. She wanted him— she wanted him to be her first.

Fitz was sweet, kind and caring. He was admirable and trustworthy. He was quite possibly the most genuine person she'd ever met. There was not one doubt in her mind that she was falling, if not fallen for him completely.

She needed to do something; something to let him know just how she felt. They were alone for a week and a half, and an opportunity like this might not rise again. She needed to do something, she needed to make this work. She **had** to make this work.

Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of him coming downstairs, all ready for his run. She suppressed a moan at the sight of his toned back as he said bye and grabbed a bottom of water. Olivia bid him goodbye and watched as he felt and began to jog down the driveway and out of sight.

Once he'd gone Olivia raced up the stairs at a startling speed. She rummaged through each and every bathroom in the house, collecting every last towel. Once in the laundry room she dumped what could fit in washer, and the remaining in the dirty laundry bin.

She smiled at her handy work, Fitz was in for an interesting shower and she'd be the only person around to help. She grinned, skipping back up the stairs. This was going to be a great week and a half.

* * *

_Soo... I know it's been a long road, BUT there may or may not be a lil sum sum coming up in the next chapter or so... __And yes Olivia is immature for stealing his towels, but hey love makes you do crazy things! And I think we'd all steal TG's towel's if we had the chance... Hahaha!_

_Hope you enjoyed! Leave reviews! _

_Until next time! x_


	9. House of Balloons

_Hello! So I have to admit I experienced quite a bit of writer's block with this story. But after re-reading reviews and chapters I think I've got my groove back. This chapter could have gone in so many different ways I think I've rewritten it about 7 different times, but I finally decided on one which felt the most natural, true to the way both characters are written and the context of the story. I hope you enjoy ;)_

* * *

Olivia awoke to the sound of Fitz turning on the television.

"Hello sleepy head.", he laughed.

She looked to see drool on her arm. She quickly licked it up, praying to god that he hadn't seen anything. "I thought... I thought you went on a run."

"I did." After he'd come back from his run Fitz found Olivia passed out on the couch with drool running down her face and arm. He quickly snapped a few photo's before running up the stairs and hopping into the shower. A hot and steamy shower after his tiring run did his aching body well, and as he stepped out Fitz quickly found that there were no towels. He was put in an awkward situation as he knew Olivia was downstairs, and could possibly now be awake. With a brave face he flew down the stairs naked as the day he was born and rushed into the laundry room in order to grab himself a towel.

"Oh...", she said sheepishly. "How was your run?"

"It was great, until I came home to no towels."

Olivia could have died of laughter at that very moment, but she kept tightlipped and nodded her head.

"If you're trying to start a prank war with me Liv... I'll destroy you."

She laughed comically, "do you know who you're talking to?"

"No. I think the question is do you know who you're talking to?" He teased with a smirk. Fitz was glad that after all the drama that had gone on between the short amount of time they'd known each other, that they were still able to sustain their playful and banter filled relationship.

"If you want a war just ask." Olivia smiled sweetly.

He rolled his eyes playfully. This girl was really the thorn beneath a rose— she appeared so sweet and innocent, proving to be the complete opposite. She'd sucked him into her world, he was like putty in her hands.

"You're nothing but trouble.", he got up from the couch and moved towards the fridge. "What were you thinking for dinner?"

"OH NO!" Olivia sassed running up behind him. She slammed the fridge door and stood in front of it, "you are NOT cooking dinner."

He frowned, slightly offended. "Why not? I'm a great cook."

"You can make eggs, peel some fruit and roast some chicken breasts. I'm not on one of these gym rat diets, I need proper food."

He laughed, "there's a difference between being a gym rat and taking pride in your body.", he said matter-a-factly. "And what kind of proper food are you proposing?"

Olivia smiled. She walked over to the bowl of menu's and pulled out a bright blue one, "Domino's pizza."

"Because that's real food..."

"You know for someone who says I have an attitude, you have an attitude as well.", she teased before dialling the number.

**XXX**

Miami was great. Hot sun, and girls in bikini's everywhere. As Harrison and Stephen walked along Ocean Dr. they were in complete awe. Miami was proving to be exactly how they'd pictured it and exactly resembling how it was shown in the movie's.

"Man Fitz should be here!" Harrison frowned.

"Yeah he should. He's been acting pretty strange lately though."

"Strange how? I don't think so."

"Like he never wants to hang out. He barely came to the club in Tampa, and now he bailed on Miami. We've been planning this summer for years and now he's just gone soft." Stephen stated. He'd been observing Fitz's odd behaviour for a while now.

"I think the whole thing with Mellie threw him off." Harrison admitted. Fitz had always been the one to get too attached too quickly when it cake to females. He'd always had a hard time separating his emotions from sex. "You know how he gets with girls."

"Yeah..." Stephen mumbled underneath his breath. "I guess..."

Harrison stopped walking. Something about Stephen's tone and facial expression did not sit well with him. Stephen was coming off as sarcastic which he rarely if ever indulged in sarcasm. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lie." Harrison frowned. He knew his best friend well enough to know when he was hiding something.

"Something's up with Fitz..." Stephen said with his brows practically kissing his forehead. "I don't know what, but he's strange he's not acting the same. Maybe it was Mellie, after the whole cheating thing but I don't know. He just... he doesn't seem like our buddy anymore."

Harrison nodded. He had sensed Fitz had withdrawn from the two of them, but never took it as anything serious. After all Fitz was the quietest out of the three of them. "We'll have to try harder when we get back. He's probably stressed with his P.H.D. and everything." Fitz was the only friend who wasn't being financially supported by his parents due to the disgusting relationship he had with his father.

"I guess." Stephen conceded, perhaps he was reading too far into things. He just needed to relax, get drunk and do what he did best.

"Now enough with the serious talk." Harrison smiled devilishly. "Let's find a bar."

* * *

"Come play with me.", she said bursting into his room at 8 o'clock at night.

Fitz chuckled to himself. "Do you not know what knocking is?"

"Shut up. Come play with me I'm bored."

"Olivia you're not 10 years old entertain yourself." He laughed picking up his book and resumed reading his page. Olivia huffed, flinging herself onto his bed and ripping the book out of his hands. "HEY?!", he cried. "What the hell!"

"I'm. Bored." She said in his face. "You stayed here to keep me out of trouble correct?"

He nodded his head, "but that doesn't mean I'm your nanny, go watch TV."

"You're funny.", she said hopping off his bed with his book in hand. She swayed her hips as she walked towards the door, knowing his eyes never left her body for a second. "We're going swimming so get changed and meet me downstairs in 5.", and with that Olivia Pope closed his door shut.

3 minutes later Olivia had changed into a white bikini which did little to hide her lady parts. Not she was swimming in public, so in her eyes it wasn't exactly trashy as there would only be one pair of eyes beside her own who would see it. When she saw the bikini in Victoria Secret, Olivia had hopes that perhaps maybe she'd be able to wear it for him with the privacy of just the two of them, knowing Harrison would lose it if he ever saw her in anything like that. So now that the opportunity to be alone with him had risen, Olivia planned to take full advantage.

The bikini was sexy, she picked it exactly for that reason— it fit her body like a glove. With her hair tied up into a ponytail, Olivia yelled for him as she made her way downstairs. He boomed that he'd be down in a second and a giddy smile crept across her face. She scrolled through her music selection as her iPhone sat in the docking system outside, finally after some debate Olivia decided to play The Weeknd's House of Balloons, it soon began playing throughout the speakers.

A moment later the screen door opened and Olivia smiled to herself. "What the hell are you wearing?", he asked as a pit formed in his throat.

"A bikini.", she laughed turning towards him.

Fitz took a deep breath, he could feel himself getting aroused at the sight of her which made him feel dirty and perverted. The longer he stared at her, the harder he became, "this is a bad idea.", he shook his head.

"No it's not!" She assured him.

"Yes it is.", Fitz said firmly taking a step back. "You're trouble, this is trouble."

"Don't say that.", she reached out and took hold of his arm as he began to back away. The last thing she wanted in the world was for him to leave. "We're just going swimming, it's only weird if you make it weird."

Fitz nodded, the lump in his throat thicker than ever. He watched as she walked down the pool steps and into the water as he sat by the edge, dipping his feet in.

"Are you not coming in?", she asked him, swimming to the deep end to meet him.

He shook his head, "I agreed to join you outside, I never said I'd actually come inside and swim."

"Fitz!", she frowned. A big splash of water arouse as she slammed her hand down in frustration. "You liar!"

He smirked, "beside's it's 8 o'clock."

"What on earth does that have to do with anything?"

Fitz watched as she pouted her lips, _god she was gorgeous_, he thought to himself. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly about her was so intoxicating, but everything about this girl was seeming to drive him wild. The fact that she was treading water a few feet from him in a itty bitty bikini did nothing to calm this raging hunger he felt festering for her. He didn't know when things changed, when suddenly he took her in for vision that she was, things changed.

"Nothing.", he said snapping out of his daze.

Olivia could tell he was staring at her body through the surface of the water, and she loved it. She could feel his eyes on her like a magnifying glass, she watched as he analyzed each and every visible part of her body. Just having him watch her so intently sent vibrations throughout her body, her eyes never leaving his. She watched him swallow, suppressing a moan at his large adam apple— a feature of his she'd always found intriguing.

They must have locked eye contact silently for a while as Olivia recognized the fourth of fifth song on the album. With false confidence, she swam over to him, positioning herself between his legs, "are you really not going to come in?", she asked him.

Fitz swallowed hard, her eyes were dark and there was certain raunchiness to her voice which unnerved him. "I shouldn't.", he tried his best to sound confident but this girl was unravelling him completely.

"Please."

"Liv...this is inappropriate."

"Then let's be inappropriate.", she looked up at him with desire and lust in her eyes, her voice low. Her words sent shivers down his spine, and Fitz was unsure of how long he could keep resisting her before he cracked. He positive it wasn't just lust at this point, he'd lusted after women before many women in fact. But nothing like this, she left a fire burning in his belly, she turned his brain to absolute mush.

"No.", he managed to choke out shaking his head, yet remaining in his place.

"Are you telling me that you don't feel it?", she asked him.

"Of course I do Liv are you crazy?" If there was one thing Fitzgerald Grant could be sure of, it was he had a hunger for Olivia Pope. "But I can't Olivia. We can't. You're his baby sister. Harrison would kill me."

"I don't give a damn about Harrison and you know that."

"I'm 25 years old."

"I don't care." Olivia said, it was bold but the truth nonetheless. She was unsure of where all this confidence had emerged from, perhaps she was finding her own sexuality or just damn frustrated with having to tread on eggshells with Fitz for Harrison's sake.

"Olivia you know this is wrong for so many reasons.", he let out a sigh, running out of excuses why he couldn't just give in and take her hard against the pool wall or the cold, hard stone floor. "He's my best friend, I can't. I can't do that to him."

"I don't care. I don't care about any of that. Why do you care so much what he thinks? He doesn't own you Fitz, you're in control of yourself.", Olivia said. She knew the use of his own words against him would really get him to listen. "Why does it have to be a choice? Because you know I want you, and I know you want me."

"It's a choice because I can't betray him like that Olivia, no matter how badly I want you." Fitz said with a sigh.

"Fine." Olivia took to the back of her neck, undoing the straps of her bikini top before removing the tie at the back. Although he couldn't see her breasts due to the water and dark sky, it was now obvious she was nude from the waist up. "Choose.", she plopped her soaking wet bikini top in the middle of his trunks, before pushing off the wall. "Me or Harrison?"

He shook his head, "I can't Olivia.", he got up from the floor to his feet, now realizing that coming outside was a mistake. "Goodnight."

She watched in awe as he turned from her and made his way back inside the house. Olivia was hurt— she wanted to scream, cry, shout, yell for him to come back, demand for him, but she didn't. She could form no words, rejection hitting her like a ton of bricks. Tears were streaming down her face as she got out of the pool. She didn't know what to say, think or feel. At this moment in time Olivia couldn't remember a time in her life where she'd felt any worse.

* * *

She slept horribly, practically crying herself to sleep the whole night. She'd never felt so rejected in her entire life. Olivia had expected to be hurt by people, after all she'd never really been accepted by them in the first place. But the one person she'd allowed herself to open up to, the one person she trusted and respected more than anyone else had shut her down in more ways that one— and that hurt more than anything.

As she managed to decrease the redness and puffiness in her eyes she made the dreaded journey down the stairs the next morning only to see him cooking breakfast for the two of them. She'd planned to stay locked away in her room for the rest of the day, probably the rest of the summer, but her throat was now dry from all of the crying and she needed something to drink. Avoiding eye contact, Olivia remained silent as she moved past him and poured herself a small glass of lemonade. She knocked it back quickly, deposited it in the sink and started to make her way back upstairs only to have him reach out and grab her arm.

"Liv.", he said almost pleading.

"Don't touch me!", she was practically screaming, her voice on the verge of cracking as she felt her eyes well up with tears. Not only was she upset, heartbroken, but she was now raging with anger.

"Olivia we can talk—

"I don't wanna talk to you!" She spat loudly. "You really think after last night that I'd ever want to talk to you again?!"

He felt helpless as she violently yanked out of his grip, "OLIVIA WAIT!", he boomed after her.

"Fuck you Fitz.", she retorted. "Seriously, fuck you."

"Olivia I understand you're upset but you have to understand."

"You're a real coward you know that.", she took a few daring steps towards him. If they were going to talk they were going to go toe to toe; she'd lay it all out there. She wanted him to know just how he made her felt, how badly she was now hurting. "You're a damned coward."

Her words were hitting home. As he went up to his room, never had Fitz regretted something so much in his life. The entire night he'd been contemplating going into her room and sorting things out, in fact he'd gotten up and gotten as far as her door. His stomach dropped at the sound of her sniffling, and he gathered that she was probably crying. He swallowed his pride and made his way back to his room with his tail between his legs.

"Olivia please just listen to me..."

"What did you tell me when you helped me with Huck?" Olivia scoffed sarcastically, her rage now blinding her completely. "_You're in control of yourself. Don't ever let anyone let you feel like you have to do something, like they have power or control over you, because they don't._ What about that bullshit?"

"Olivia!"

"Or does that only work with me? Because you're a damned hypocrite!", she fired at him. Her brown eyes were now full with angst as she stared him down despite their sizeable height difference. She wasn't going to back down. "You were the **one **person I thought I could trust. The** one** person I thought I could believe. The** ONE **person who I thought was different." Hot tears were now steaming down her cheeks uncontrollable as she managed to choke out the words she'd been fighting with all night long. "I thought you were different from everyone else. But you're not, you're a cheat, and a fraud, and fake and a phony. You're all liars and hypocrites! You used me."

"Can you just let me talk please Liv.", he begged of her.

"Did it make you feel good?", she asked him with disgust. "To see just how fucked up I am? Did it make you feel better about your perfect life? Or was it charity? Helping the poor little rich girl who no one can stand. Who's dumb enough to drive a car drunk or to hold drugs for friends who clearly couldn't give a damn about her. Tell me Fitz which one was it, because I'm interested."

"You're being disgusting."

"You told me you cared.", she wiped the mountains of tears emerging from her face, her now frail voice choking on each and every word.

"I do care.", he said bringing his hand to her face. Fitz was pleasantly surprised when she didn't swat him or push him off. She no longer looked or sounded angry, she now sounded empty; empty and broken. "I care about you Olivia, probably more than you'll ever know, and it's killing me—"

"But not in the way that I care about you.", she spat before laughing humourlessly. "Just my fucking luck, I guess I'm just that school girl with an unreciprocated crush."

"**GOD OLIVIA WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR TWO MINUTES!**"

She was silenced, completely taken back with the tone that he had just used with her. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a small O. He'd only ever yelled at her once before and Olivia couldn't exactly say she enjoyed it. She nearly gasped as he cupped her face with his other hand before enclosing what small space between the two of them. A moment later his head was tilting towards her, his warm breath felt on her face. She was now visibly shaking underneath his hold, anxious and scared for what he might due.

"Fitz—"

"Be quiet.", he said firmly. His entire body was on pins and needles. Everything in his mind was telling him no, in fact his mind was screaming no. If he were to think rationally, he'd go upstairs, lock his door, pack his bags and leave. If he was to be honest with himself, he should have left after the first morning after laying eyes on her in those wild hot pink shorts. This was in fact his best friend's sister, yet there he was lowering his face to hers until they were practically touching.

They weren't yet kissing, though their faces were as close as can be without that happening. They were so close Olivia couldn't tell where in fact she ended and he began, she could feel him all over; the goosebumps on her skin due to his breath on her upper lip. He was so close she could practically taste him, she could see the sweat on his skin; she could smell his heavenly aftershave; she wanted to taste his skin. Her entire body shaking with anticipation as she tried to ever so gently to bring her hands up to his face only to be stopped by him.

"**Dont. Move.**", he practically snarled out due to nervousness. She gulped, wanting to nod her head but desperate to remain the close contact she'd been craving for what felt like ages. He swallowed hard and Olivia felt his face move slightly against hers. Her hairs all standing on edge, wanting for him to what she'd been dreaming of. She let out a ragged breath as their noses brushed, her body involuntarily jerking towards his. He gave her one look before closing his eyes and gently pressing his lips to hers as soft as possible.

It was slow, awfully slow as their lips finally met after such painful anticipation. Olivia practically moaned; nothing in her life had felt such so euphoric. His lips were soft; feeling absolutely perfect against hers, and a moment later he pulled away hoarsely. He breathed hard, his face now a inch or so away from hers. She began to panic as to why he pulled away, her eyes searching for answers frantically only to have him lean back in for more. He kissed her, and then she kissed him; their mouthes slowly and gently acquainting themselves. The roughed texture of his tongue swept against her mouth before he pulled away.

She examined his face for regret and found nothing. Olivia didn't bother to hide the gleeful smile now plastered on her face. She felt on top of the world; Olivia felt as if she were flying. "What are we doing?", she asked him.

"I don't know.", he breathed with a slight chuckle. She found relief in the lopsided grin that followed his words.

"What about Harrison?", her voice weak and slightly scared that he might pull away.

He stroked her face, pushing a few wispy face off her face. "I'm in control", he shrugged "and I want to take you upstairs." Olivia bit her lip slightly with a nod, and followed his lead as he took her hand and the two of them slowly made their way up the stairs. As she entered his room there was bolt of both excitement and anxiety which jolted throughout her body. He closed the door behind them before walking to her and cupping her face once again.

She grinned radiantly at him, her smile lighting up the room. "You're in control.", she smiled taking his free hand into hers.

"We're in control."

* * *

_Yes I ended it like that. I HOPE the first kiss was worth the wait? Hahaha! _

_Does Stephen have an inkling of what's going on? Did Olivia make some valid points? Was Fitz wrong for turning her down the first time? Let me know what y'alll thinkk :)) _

_(and no they are not going to jump into bed haha)_

_Until next time! x_


	10. Firsts Part I

_Welcome to the new followers and hello to the old :) Hope you enjoy this chapter ;) *wink wink* *nudge nudge*_

* * *

"Tell me about Mellie." Olivia said randomly. She ran her fingers up and down his chest with the barrier of his T-shirt while he lay beneath her as she straddled his waist on his bed.

"She cheated on me with this guy named Jake.", Fitz said dryly. "I've always known we weren't right, but it was easy.", he sighed.

Olivia liked the fact that he was opening up to her. So often it felt like she was opening up to him, so it was nice to have the roles reversed for once, to have him vulnerable.

"Were you upset?"

"I was with Mellie for coming on 9 years. We got together when I was 16."

Olivia gulped, they had more history then she ever could have imagined. "Was she your first?"

He nodded. He'd resigned himself from Mellie and wished to no longer talk about her. She was his past, and Fitz was looking to charge forward. "Tell me about you... What was your first like?"

Olivia chuckled dryly. "What first? I already told you that everyone at my school hated me."

He frowned. "But what about guys, I mean—"

"I never had a first.", she cut him off. A large part of her felt embarrassed, "I'm still a...", her voice trailed off awkwardly, and her eyes hit the floor.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of.", he told her. "It just makes me realize how young you are."

"Do you think I'm too young for you?"

"I don't know.", he said honestly. Fitz still felt thoroughly conflicted about the entire situation. The only thing he had certain clarity on was that he truly did like Olivia. He liked her a lot, and kissing her only confirmed that, but whether or not their relationship was right left him uncertain.

Olivia sighed, tracing his arms again. "I think we could be good together, I know we could be. I'm smarter when I'm with you, I'm nicer when I'm with you. I'm not such a fuck up when you're around."

He sat up against his headboard so they were now at eye level while she remained in his lap. "You're not a fuck up Liv. You're young and you made mistakes. The important thing is that you learn from them." He watched her smile as he cupped her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"I'm not too young for you Fitz.", she said simply. "I'm not."

He smiled, placing a soft and tender kiss on her lips. She moved forward; revelling in the feeling of his lips on hers. Fitz was a remarkable kisser and moved his lips in the sweetest of ways against hers. He wasn't too aggressive and they'd never yet used tongue, but he certainly made her feel wanted.

"You know when I found those drugs in your medicine cabinet... I almost lost my mind."

"I know.", she said softly.

"The thought of you using...harming yourself...it makes me sick to my stomach."

She could see it in his face and hear it in his voice— he did care for her.

"Fitz I never once touched those drugs. The most I've done was the puff of a joint and I absolutely hated it. I don't want anything to do with any of that stuff and I mean it."

As he looked into her big brown eyes, he could tell she meant it. He saw it in her face they day he found the pills; he could see the fear and disgust. With his hands he held her soft face.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad Liv I'm not... It's just... If we're going to do this.. If we're going to make this work... If I'm going to risk my friendship with Harrison, I need to know that you're serious. There's no going back, there's no Huck, no Charlie; there's just us and nothing else."

Olivia smiled. For the first time, Fitz had finally mentioned that there was a chance of them being together properly; and in that moment she swore she saw stars. Olivia nodded eagerly.

"There's nothing else, I swear. I want this, I want us, I want you. Nothing else matters to me.", she said desperately.

Fitz grinned, inching his face to hers so their foreheads touched. "I'm serious Liv. I've had one relationship in my entire life, so if this is just some fling to you—"

She kissed him so hard her mouth her. Olivia feverishly gripped the sides of his face, desperate for him to feel what she had for him— what they had to each other. A burning fire surged through her body as her lips danced with his. She loved this, she loved kissing him. And as she pulled away, she knew he loved it to.

"How could you think that /this/ is a fling to me?", her voice breathless. "I want this Fitz, I need this."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Olivia couldn't hide the excitement in her voice as he shot her a smug smile. "Are you giving us a shot?"

"I'm giving us a shot."

She nearly squealed with happiness, throwing herself into his arms. Their lips met again, this time it was soft and playfully; he tugged her lip in between his and felt her smile into the kiss. His large and firm hands moved to her waist, holding her tight and flush against him. After kissing until she was desperate for air Olivia pulled away giggling.

"I've waited for this the entire summer.", she laughed poking his chest. "What in the hell took you so long!"

"Shut up.", he growled, cupping her face with his hand, pushing her onto her back and climbing on top of her. Olivia roared with laughter as he kissed her. She felt limitless, she felt free. She was happy— Fitz made her happy.

* * *

He watched her as she dried the dishes that he'd just washed. She wore a pair of itty bitty black shorts which clung to hips and round ass, and purple T-shirt.

"You're pretty cute you know.", he told her from the island stool which he sat.

"Thanks.", she blushed.

He ran his eyes over her, a large reddish purply hickey on the side of her neck. He smirked at his handiwork. He'd kissed her there and boy how she had moaned. Fitz was getting goosebumps just think about it. Olivia had gasped, moaned and rolled her hips just at the sensation of his lips on her skin, and never had he been harder. He couldn't imagine how she would react if he were to put his mouth elsewhere.

"I marked up your neck pretty badly." He admitted.

Olivia laughed, putting away the last couple of dishes. As she turned she could feel his eyes on her, happy that they never left her body. It felt good to just be able to be them, and not have to worry about Harrison or Stephen.

"Whatever.", she shrugged turning back to him. "I love it." She loved having a physical mark on his on her body, and in the real world; she'd flaunt it like a diamond necklace.

He chuckled to himself. "I was thinking we could go out for dinner. There's this place called Sharky's by the Pier. It's not fancy but there's live music and there's a pier—"

"I'd love to.", she gushed out. Olivia didn't think she'd smiled this much in her life as she had in the last hour.

"Good."

"Is this like a date?" Olivia couldn't help herself; she wanted this, more than she'd ever wanted anything.

"Yeah." Fitz nodded his head. "A date."

"Our first date."

"Our first date."

* * *

Typical. He'd told her they needed to leave by 7, yet 7:15 she was still blasting music in her room. He sat in the living room, watching the hands on his watch tick.

Upstairs Olivia Pope was freaking out. After curling, then straightening and recurling her hair, she still didn't have a clue what to wear. She'd never been on a date, and had no clue what to even choose.

The restaurant was by the pier, which meant sand. Olivia chose a black halter top, paired with denim high waisted shorts. With a chunky gold chain and her hair in loose curls ending at her breasts, Olivia did a quick once over in the mirror. She grabbed her phone and clutch before racing down the stairs.

"I know I'm late I know I know." She said playfully, throwing on her shoes.

Fitz chuckled playfully, he turned off all the lights, placed his hand to her back and the two of them walked out to the car together.

"You look really nice Liv.", he smiled as they drove to Sharky's.

Olivia beamed back. How he managed to make army cargo pants and a simple black shirt look flawless amazed her. "You look really nice too.", she said sweetly.

After parking the car they were swiftly escorted to their booth out on the patio. The hot summer air had Olivia browsing through the drink menu, and the Florida sunset had her skin glowing.

"Hi there." A friendly blonde server approached them. "My name is Amy, I'll be taking care of you tonight. Can I get you guys started on drinks?"

"I'll have a bud light." Fitz turned to her.

"I'll have the same." Olivia smiled only to have Fitz growl under his breath. "I'll have a water..."

Amy nodded and swiftly exited.

"So I can't have a beer?" Olivia huffed playfully.

"You're underage, you can have a some of my beer." He told her with an angelic smile.

Olivia rolled her eyes teasing him. They smiled at each other for a few moments before she spoke up. "You know...I'm not underage if we wanted to...", her voice trailed off slyly and she took her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I know.", he smirked. "Believe me I very aware."

**XXXXX**

Huck typed away on his computer with Charlie breathing down his neck.

"Did you find it?!" Charlie snarled. His patience with Huck was growing ultra thin.

"I don't know what you expect me to do. I can't just type her name into google and find her address!" Huck fired back. Quinn was shocked as this was the first time Huck dared to stand up to Charlie.

"I expect you to do as I say. FIND THE GOD DAMN ADDRESS!"

"He said he can't." Quinn barked up. "Stop being so desperate and clingy. Olivia gave you back your money, she doesn't owe you anything. Just leave her alone." Quinn was starting to really get annoyed with Charlie. Olivia wasn't her best friend, but she was no longer going to sit around and watch this psychopath obsess over her. Something had to be done.

Huck nodded in agreement. Charlie was spiralling out of control. He'd called AT&T over 10 different times, demanding access to Olivia's new phone number with no avail.

"Just let it go, let her go." Huck said dryly.

Charlie stormed out of the room at once. Neither of them understood how he felt. He was hurt, betrayed, angry and heartbroken. He couldn't just let it go, it wasn't that simple.

* * *

Olivia smiled as the live music began to play. She swayed back and forth to beat while Fitz smirked.

"You dance?"

"Not really." Olivia took a sip of water. "I mean I would but no one's dancing."

They both turned to the dead dance floor and laughed. The date had gone well, the food was good and the conversation flowed seamlessly. After Fitz had handled the check, they two decided to take a stroll on the sandy strip. She wanted to hold his hand, but refrained. She wondered how he felt about public displays of affection, and before her mind could wonder any further she asked.

"Can I hold your hand?", she asked.

He stopped walking with a lopsided smile. He took hold of her waist, pulling her into him and watched as she blushed sheepishly. The sunset casted a beautiful glow on her skin, and in that moment with shy smile on her face she'd never looked more sweet.

"You know I have to hold off on telling Harrison about us.", he said cupping her face.

"I know.", and she understood.

"I care about you, and I want to make this work. I'm serious about this."

"I feel the same.", her small and dainty hands took up residence at the back of his neck.

"So let's enjoy ourselves while he's gone. So no asking me if you can hold my hand." He said with a smirk before tilting his head down and kissing her gently. She had the softest of lips, a small part of him thought that maybe she hadn't been kissed like this before him.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Let's go home.", she said. "Now."

**XXXXX**

His hand took up residence on her thigh the rest of the drive home. Olivia couldn't take her eyes of it. He had large, masculine and roughed hands which contrasted with her smooth skin. She wanted to inch it higher, to the apex of her thighs but refrained. She wanted him, and hoped that he wanted her just as bad.

They barely made it through the front door before their hands were on each other. She kissed him wildly, her tongue thrashing violently in his mouth as her fingers tugged at his hair. His hands were hungry; hungry for her skin; hungry for her. Before either of them knew it Olivia was pinned up against the wall while his lips feasted on her neck.

She reached for his shirt, pulling it over and off his body, her hands running up and down his torso and his lips took hers again. They kissed savagely and hard, wandering from the living all the way to the kitchen. Olivia's flailing hands knocked over a vase, a bowl full of fruit and plate, but never did either break the kiss.

He hoisted her up on the counter, shoving his tongue deeper into her mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him close as her fingernails raked up and down his chest. Her lips were soft, unbelievably. She tasted like the sweetest of riches; his tongue desperate to taste the depths of her mouth.

Olivia was going out of her mind. He pulled his lips from hers causing her to gasp involuntarily before he sucked at the skin of her neck again. Her hands gripped his hair hard; holding him in close to her body as possible. The rough texture of his tongue managed to soothe her now throbbing neck. Hungrily, she ground her hips upwards, feeling an enormous bulge at the seat of his pants. She felt his finger tips at the bottom of her shirt and immediately aided him in taking it off.

Fitz took a step back, simply taking her in before him. Her once pin straight hair was now a tousled mess, her lips were bright red swollen and her brown doe eyes were now glazed over with lust and hunger.

"I don't want to pressure you." He breathed out. Fitz knew in that small move of her hips, she had felt his raging erection. With what little sexual experience she had, he imagined this would all be overwhelming.

"I want you to take my virginity."

Her words hung in the air until she almost regretted saying them.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head with an eager smile. She'd never been so certain about anything in her life. She wanted him. Right now Harrison was the farthest thing from both of their minds; it was their time to be selfish. It was their time to give into what they both wanted; what they both craved.

He took her hand in his and Olivia slid off the counter. They both made the journey up the stairs, she watched as his hand turned the knob only to have him turn around frantically.

"Wait!", he said in a panic with a smile. "Give me 20 minutes."

Olivia frowned. "What?"

"Just trust me.", he kissed her pursed lips before turning her away and walking her to her room. "Just stay in here and give me 20 minutes."

"10.", she folded her arms playfully, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"15, and don't come out until I come to get you.", he winked causing her blush. With his lopsided smile he raced out of her room and closed the door.

Olivia sat on her bed, her mind racing. What on earth could he possibly be doing? Her brows kissed her forehead as she heard the front door close and his car take off. She tried not to allow her curiosity to take over. She needed to sit back, allow him to take control of the situation, no matter how untrue to her character it was. Olivia Pope hated being out of control.

She decided to take the time to freshen up. With a brief shower, Olivia felt rejuvenated. She moisturized her skin, slipped on the nicest silk pyjamas she could find, despite the fact she wouldn't be need clothing for what they were about to do. She sprayed a small amount of Chance by Chanel on her body for sweetness. 15 minutes had passed and still no sigh of him, her lips fell to a frown again.

What if he bailed? What if he realized that all of this was one big mistake? What if he just up and left and joined Harrison and Stephen in Miami?

She shook her head, trying to rid the negative thoughts out of her head. As she looked in the mirror Olivia realized the ends of her hair were slightly frizzy from the shower. With a brush and straightener, Olivia did a once over of her hair, smoothing it out.

The sound of his car beeping and the front door opening reaffirmed everything in her mind, this was happening, this was real; they were really. She heard him come up the stairs and run into his room before locking it shut.

"10 MINUTES!", he yelled to her.

Olivia frowned once again. "You said 15!", she yelled back.

"I lied!", he chuckled.

A smile crept across her face as she laid back down on her bed. She didn't feel nervous; not at all. She never felt nervous around him as Fitz had always made her feel more than comfortable. He was the one person she'd ever felt comfortable enough around to let her guard down, to open up to, to cry to. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she was falling in love with him, she only hoped he felt the same.

The only possible thing that unnerved her was his size. After grinding herself into him, Olivia realized just how manly he was. She gulped at the thought of him inside of her, almost certain she would either pass out due to the pain, or he simply wouldn't fit. Before her thoughts could run completely free, he knocked on the door a few minutes later with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hi.", he smiled at her. As she sat up on the bed with her silky hair cascading down her shoulder, her bright eyes and shapely body; she looked so desirable.

"Hi." She said in an almost giggle.

He stuck out his hand to her which she took eagerly. Holding hands they walked down the corridor until they reached his room, he turned the knob and opened the door.

The sight literally took her breath away. The room was lit by six candles; three on each side of the room, giving the room an effortless romantic glow. There were then rose petals flowing from the head of the bed all the way to the door.

"Wow.", she whispered softly, her breath still slightly hitched in her throat.

"I wish I could have done more." He said as she turned to him with stars in her eyes. "You deserve—"

She cut him off with a kiss, sucking his bottom lip into hers. "This is perfect.", her fingers stroking his chin. "Thank you."

He grinned, closing the door behind them. He picked up right where they left off downstairs. He kissed her with everything in him, allowing their tongues to dance and thrive off each other. She moaned into his mouth ad the two made the dance towards the bed. Olivia could barely register where they were in the room until her back came into contact with the soft mattress he lowered her onto.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her with finality.

"Positive." She answered removing his shirt in the process, his sculpted body never ceasing to amaze her. Olivia bit her lip in approval, running her hands along him, desperate to feel him everywhere.

His lips kissed hers once more, tugging at her bottom lip with his teeth for a few moments. Together, they both removed Olivia's pyjamas, throwing them to a pool of silk of the floor. And then she was naked, beautifully naked before him like a dream. He kissed her everywhere; each and every inch of her skin; not a part of her body was left unsavoured by his mouth.

He took her breasts into his hands; kissing, licking, sucking, biting and massaging them until she gasped out loudly. He'd never tasted such heavenly skin than hers. Olivia's response to his touch was more than enough ammunition to keep him going. For such a small and petite young woman with no sexual history, Olivia Pope moaned like a veteran. She gasped at each move he made; every stroke of his finger, every lick of his touch, and every kiss of his lips.

Despite his aching erection, he kept his pants on. Fitz wanted to make sure she was fully aroused before they took the final step together. As he allowed one hand to slowly descend down her body, he looked into her eyes finding the permission he sought. With that he glided a single finger against her wet core before pushing it fully inside of her.

Olivia let out a high pitched screech of rapture; throwing her head back against the pillow violently as her eyes shut tight. As he continued to slowly finger her tight channel Fitz watched as her hips involuntarily matched his rhythm. With his lips to her neck, he continued to rock her to ecstasy. He knew when she was close, she tightened around him, gripping his hair and cried his name out.

"Fitz...", she said almost lazily as her body began to come down from this newly found high. Whatever spell he had just casted on her, whatever magic he bestowed on her body; she wanted more of it; much, much more.

He smiled dreamily at her, watching as her fingers unzipped his shorts and rid him of all clothing. She licked her lips at the size of his manhood; he was even larger than imagined. He was long and thick, and started an intense throbbing between her thighs.

He was on top of her, kissing her lips while his hands roamed her body. The feeling of their naked bodies against one another was indescribable. It was sheer euphoria. Her eyes glided downward, watched as he held himself in one hand; his eyes now a dusky grey.

"I want this.", she reassured him. Olivia smiled sweetly as he got the both of them ready. This being her first time he assumed the top position with ease.

"This is really going to hurt Olivia." He said with some reservation. "I'm sorry."

"I have a tattoo remember?", she teased kissing him quickly. "I can handle it."

Fitz nodded and with a kiss to her soft nose, he began to push inside of her. She yelped a few times, cringing slightly but never to point where she thought it was unbearable. She handled herself well, and a few moments later he stretched himself all the way inside of her.

She breathed out heavily, her body adjusting to the found feeling within her. He smiled down at her, his arms on both sides of her face. "You okay Liv?", he asked kindly.

"I'm amazing.", she giggled. "You feel amazing."

With his forehead pressed to hers, he slowly began to move within her. His strokes were gentle, knowing her body had to adjust to him. He kissed her all the way through as they continued to move together. Her hips matched his thrusts and soon the both of them were moaning out in pleasure.

"Fuck Olivia.", he groaned loudly. "Shit babe you're so tight. You feel incredible."

_Babe_, she blushed. Leaning her head up to kiss him, she took his tongue hungrily into her mouth. The closer they both got, the louder the two of them got. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back urging him on.

"Mhmm... Fuck. " Olivia purred loudly as his strokes became more powerful as he knew she could take it. Fitz could tell that Olivia wasn't going to be submissive in the bedroom; she was proving to be just as feisty in bed as she was outside of it.

He could tell she was close as she completely tightened up around him. Her entire body clenched up and he watched her face hungrily as she came. Her eyes shut close, her mouth dropped open and she began to shake, screaming his name over and over. Her pleasure meant everything to him, and soon after he spilled his seed inside of her.

"Shit.", he spat out. Their heavy breathing filled the room, replacing their cries of rapture and sex.

"Shit." Olivia laughed repeating him. She ran her hands through his sweaty curls, peppering his face with kisses as he laid down beside her.

The two laid there looking at each other; in complete awe at what had taken place. "Wow.", he smiled pushing sweaty hair off her face.

"Wow."

Neither could find another word fitting to what had just taken place. He smiled at her dreamily, taken completely with this young woman. She turned his world upside down, and his once functional brain to mush. He was hers, entirely.

They laid there silently, his hands exploring the soft edges of hers hips. Olivia watched the way he looked at her, making her feel like the prettiest girl in the world.

After nearly 10 minutes of comfortable, beautiful and serene silence Olivia spoke up.

"Can we... Can we do it again?", she asked coyly. He nearly growled before throwing himself on top her once more as she giggled wildly.

"We can do it as many times as you want." He teased, sucking at her ear lobe; his hot breath against her well kissed neck. As he looked down at her glorious smile; she'd never looked happier and in this moment, he'd never been happier. She made him happy. Fitzgerald Grant had fallen for his best friend's sister.

* * *

The next morning he awoke to her as they fell asleep spooning after two more rounds of sex. She was beautiful, she felt wondrous in his arms. What had taken place between them last night was more than sex; it had just solidified everything he'd been feeling since the moment he laid eyes on her.

Quietly and smoothly Fitz snuck out of the bed, grabbed his phone and made his way down the stairs, leaving his sleeping beauty in bed. Once in the kitchen, he started on the feast he'd bring up to her as breakfast in bed. He cracked the eggs, fried the bacon and the sausage, and began working on the toast.

His attention turned to his iPhone which had _Harrison_ listed as an incoming caller. He swiped right immediately. "Hey man." Fitz answered cooly.

"You're not going to BELIEVE THIS!" Harrison cried nearly bursting into laughter. Fitz could hear Stephen wincing in the background.

"What happened?" Fitz chuckled. "What's going on?"

"STEPHEN HAS CRABS." Harrison roared, putting the phone on speaker.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?!"

"I don't have crabs!" Stephen spat out angrily. "I just... I don't know. My dick feels like it's going to literally fall off! This isn't FUNNY."

Harrison nearly keeled over with laughter. Only Stephen would be so stupid as to have unprotected sex. "Well that's what you get when you don't use a /condom/!"

**_Condom. _**

His entire body began to shake.

_**Condom. **_

"Fitz?" Harrison called loudly over the phone. "You there?" Fitz managed to get his hands to stop shaking long enough for him to end the call.

_**Condom. **_

His throat closed up completely; his eyes wide and scared. A few moments later Olivia came down the stairs with a bright eyed smile on her face in one of his t-shirts. She skipped over to him with a pep in her step, but as she got closer the pep was lost. Fitz had never looked so scared and pale in his life, not even after seeing Mellie.

"Fitz?", she said softly to him. "What is it? What's wrong."

**_Condom._**

He didn't respond for ages, but when he did his voice was broken and weak. "Condom.", he managed to choke out. "We didn't use a condom."

* * *

_Soooo they did the do! But all actions have consequences! (No Olivia is not on birth control)_

_Until next time! x_

_Sent from my iPhone_


End file.
